Robin Re-Born
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Dick Grayson follows in Bruce's footsteps when he finds a child in an alley alone and his parents murdered nearby. Dick must find the killer before the killer finds the child. What ties does a small boy have to Dick? Special Guests: Tim and Damian are in this as well. Updates will be weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Like any other night Batman, Robin (Damian) and Nightwing were patrolling the city when a cry for help rang out. The three flew down and found a small family cowering by a wall as a gang closed in around them. Nightwing and Batman stepped in and took out most of the gang while Robin tied them up and contacted the police. After all was said and done the trio parted ways.

Dick Grayson had long since gotten used to having two younger brothers, Damian being the youngest filled the roll nicely now as Robin. Tim was Red Robin now but he patrolled on his own time. It was weird not seeing him when he would go to the manor. As he watched his father and youngest brother leave he heard something near by. Feeling his belt for his communicator radio he walked over to the adjacent alley and heard the sound again. He knew this ally was one where most homeless people came, but he never thought that one of them would have young children.

In the darkness of the ally and by the slight rays of moonlight Dick saw two prone figures lying under a cardboard box. Walking over he asked.

"Are you two alright?" No answer came, he slid the box away to find the two were quite pale and looked to have been in their early thirties. He could see it in their sunken faces they had been gone for hours now. Died holding each other, but what brought him over here in the first place?

Looking around further there was a baby crib made out of boxes, looking inside his heart clenched as a small boy of at least 2 years old was crying weakly in his make shift bed. Reaching down Dick scooped him up. He picked up his phone and called in the boys parents deaths after telling the police that he was taking the child he found to Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne who did not live far from his current location.

* * *

Once home Dick set out to clean the boy up a little, sitting the child on the kitchen counter he used the Dial hand soap and a wash rag and tried to clean as much of the dirt and grime off the boy as he could. The clothes the child wore was tattered and old. He knew he had to seek help for this one, there was no way he could do this alone.

Dick sat down at his small dining room table with the child in his lap and asked. "What should I do with you?"

The little boy looked up at the strange man that had saved him. "Where is Mommy and Daddy?"

Dick felt tears welling up as the child said that. "They are gone, little man."

The little boy fumbled with the rip in his over sized, dirty pant leg and said. "What you name?"

Smiling at the young child Dick replied. "Richard. Do you know your name?"

After a few moments, the child spoke again.

"Gabe."

"Well, Gabe it's nice to meet you, listen I am going to take you somewhere in the morning. I know some one that can help."

Gabe looked up at Dick with frightened brown eyes and said quickly. "NO pwees! No wan bye bye!"

The boy's light hair was long and messy around his face as he shook his head pleading with his new found friend.

"I already talked to the police little guy, since my father is well known in this town they gave me permission to take you in. I guess Bruce now has a grandson."

Little Gabe looked up at Dick and fumbled with the dark jacket he wore. "Me no bye bye?"

Dick shook his head. "No little man. Listen it's late, time for bed. I need to make a phone call so I need you to be a good boy and go to sleep."

It took almost an hour to get little Gabe to sleep, but once his eyes closed and he was fast asleep with pillows and blankets surrounding him. Dick called the one man he knew could help him out.

"Dick, this better be an emergency." The tired voice of his surrogate father came across the line.

Pausing Dick told him. "Bruce, it _is_ kind of an emergency. I need you to come over here, not as Batman. I'm at my apartment."

The sleep washed away from his voice as he said quickly. "On my way."

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Bruce entered upon Dick opening, the worried father asked.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked looking around for a sign of trouble.

Dick looked up at his father and told him softly. "You know how you found Tim in that warehouse?"

Bruce was confused at the topic but went with it. "Yes."

"Well..." Dick lead his father to his room and pointed to his bed.

Bruce looked at the dimly lit room and saw pillows in a circle in the center of the bed. Walking over he saw light hair sticking out and a small sleeping face.

"Is that a baby Dick?"

Dick looked between the child in question and Bruce. "After you and Damian left... I heard crying in the alley across the street. Going over to check it out I found... a couple dead under a cardboard box they were using as a blanket. In a larger box that was being used as a crib, I found him. He can talk thankfully and told me his name is Gabe."

"Please tell me you called this in?"

"Yea I did. Nightwing told the Commissioner that he was taking the boy to Bruce Wayne's son Dick Grayson who lived near by so, Commissioner Gordon told me to take the kid because the orphanage didn't have room at the moment. So this is only temporary."

Bruce felt pride welling up. "So you took him in."

"Yes, much like how you took me and Tim in. While I was waiting for you to get here I kept finding myself coming to check on him. He's only been in my care for a couple hours..."

Bruce knew the feeling all too well. "You feel it don't you. The connection? I felt it too... Something unknown to me drew me to that circus the day I found you. And something drew me to that back alley behind the wear house where I found Tim on it's roof. And both times just with in hours I found my self worrying about both of you. Alfred told me it had something to do with being kindred spirits? I never understood what he meant."

Dick chuckled softly and told him. "You just felt connected to us because our parents died the same way. For little Gabe here... well his parents died in their sleep from the looks of it. I am gonna talk to Gordon in the morning and follow up on it. I want to find out more about my little house guest. If I do choose to make this permanent you do know you will be a grandfather?"

Bruce smirked at him and said. "Had to happen one day. I will see what I can do about getting you some supplies so you can take care of him. He can't share your bed all the time. I think I have some things in the basement of the manor... alright storage closet! Don't look at me like that!"

Bruce wasn't being loud as the baby was sleeping. But seeing the look Dick gave him made him laugh. The Batcave was the basement...

Bruce left after half an hour and came back a short time later this time with a sleepy Damian at his heals.

Damian set a box down and without looking at Dick went and laid down on the couch, Dick shook his head and asked. "Did the kid get much sleep before you dragged him out of bed?"

Bruce looked over and told Dick. "He woke up when I had to go into his room to get access to the attic behind his closet. Alfred reminded me about the crib that was in there, Damian fell asleep half way across town. After he insisted on coming with me."

Dick shook his head and looked back at the items that Bruce brought over. "So where is it?"

"In the truck outside."

The two men went outside and retrieved the baby crib that was once Bruce's crib as a baby. Once the child was tucked safely into the crib Bruce told his surrogate son.

"Come by the house tomorrow, you can leave him with me while you work."

Dick frowned and asked. "Had much experience in toddlers?"

"Nope, you?"

"Not really."

Damian was now fully awake and looked into the baby crib. "So who's baby is he?"

Dick stepped up beside his little brother and told him. "An unfortunate couple who died tonight. They were homeless but that's all I know. I'm calling Commissioner Gordon in the morning to see if he's found anything else out about him. Maybe he has more family."

* * *

The following night Batman and Robin were patrolling the area once more where baby Gabe was found. Robin looked around the area and behind the dumpster found a bag containing some papers and photos in it. An old newspaper clipping caught his attention. Looking up he saw Batman's shadow.

"Batman! I found something!"

Batman looked over and came to Robin's side.

"What is it?"

Robin held a clipping from a newspaper that was telling a story about circus performers. "Wasn't Grayson in the circus?"

Batman held the paper and paled it was the couple Dick had told him about. "We're going home. Now."

Tucking the clip in his belt they hurried the few blocks to the batmobile and speed off back to the Batcave. Once there Bruce called Dick.

"Dick, you and Gabe need to get to the Batcave on the double."

Dick was silent for a moment on the other line and then responded. "On our way."

Bruce typed in the name of the circus and brought up the Flying Grayson's column and waited for Dick to arrive.

Once he arrived Dick set Gabe down and asked. "What did you find?"

Bruce turned his chair to face Dick as he stepped out of the elevator and told him. "He was born 2 years ago... you and he are the only two survivors of the Grayson family. The line ends with him."

Turning Dick looked up at the photo of a man and woman on the screen holding their infant son.

Damian was sitting on the floor keeping watch over Gabe when he asked his brother. "Did you know there was another family out there called 'The Flying Grayson's'?"

Damian looked up to see his brother shake his head no as he stared at the screen. Gaining his father's attention he told them. "Mother mentioned that she knew of some Grayson's when she lived here before I was born. Not you Richard but his parents. She said that his father was your uncle."

Dick looked over at little Gabe then back to the photo and walked up closer to the large screen. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, I knew about them... my dad had a brother... they hadn't spoken in years. When my parents died was the last time I had heard from them."

The last part was said with a bitter tone. Damian raised his brow and asked. "Guessing the two brothers didn't get along?"

Dick looked directly at the screen at the man who looked just like his father, he could feel his anger rise deep in his chest, but with it was sadness for little Gabriel who had so recently lost his parents. Without looking at Damian he answered.

"They were rivals, always had been. Uncle George and my dad never saw eye to eye. My dad ran away when he was 18 and joined the circus. He was so good at the trapeze that they called him 'The Flying Grayson'. Then he met my mother and I was born. That's when my uncle came back to find my dad. I remember just before they died, my uncle had told dad that this was no life for me. He wanted me to be put in the orphanage if my parents were not going to leave the circus."

Dick looked down at the computer desk and made a fist, it still angered him even after all these years. He felt Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dick? Are you alright?"

Bruce looked into his surrogate son's eyes and saw the pain there. Pain that had been hidden away for years.

Damian asked innocently. "Is he the reason they are dead now?"

Dick looked directly at his youngest brother and for a moment wanted to shout in anger, but then remembered that Damian would have been a toddler back then. Calming his breathing he spoke firmly.

"No, a man called Tony Zucco sliced the trapeze line just before our act. My father tried to help with funding and in turn made bad deals with bad people. I don't know if my uncle had anything to do with it or not... it's a little too late now to ask him."

Bruce turned to his eldest son and asked. "Are you sure you still want this responsibility? Caring for a child is not easy."

Dick looked between his father and his cousin he said. "Yes. I want this. I am the only family he has left."

Damian stood next to his father and said. "So does this mean that when I retire from being Robin that he's the next one?"

Dick picked up his cousin and told Damian. "He's too young right now. Besides, it's going to take a long time to train him to be a good sidekick."

"What are you going to do with him while you're out on patrol?"

Bruce smiled at that question and came up with an idea. "How about until Alfred to feeling better I let you boys handle patrols? I can stay here and watch over Gabe and help out. Dick maybe until we get this all sorted out you should stay here at the manor? I can go with you to get your things as well as the things we took to your apartment the other night."

Dick smiled at his surrogate father and replied. "Thanks, Bruce, that's not a bad suggestion until I can figure out what I am doing."

Bruce reached for the toddler and held him in his arms. Gabe reached up and grabbed at Bruce's nose and clapped when he missed. The small toddler seemed so happy given his predicament. Bruce could see that he and Dick had the same shade of blue eyes, granted his hair was lighter in color. But this innocent little boy needed them now.

"Given his living arrangements he sure is a happy kid. Doesn't seem scared at all at being around strangers." Damian observed.

Dick smiled at his cousin and then at his brother. "I was the same way. I guess it comes with growing up around a lot of people who care about you. When he's a little older I will start to bring him to the training room and start his training."

Damian looked confused up at his father and brother. "Father? Why can't Gabriel start his training now? I thought that is what warriors do? Start at an early age?"

Bruce handed the toddler back to his son and got down to Damian's eye level. "Damian, your mother taught you to be a ruthless assassin at much too young of an age. I had a talk with her and she told me your training began when you were 8 months old. You never had a proper childhood, now Gabe is only 2, if we train him for anything it will be to go to the bathroom outside his pants. For now he will have a normal life, or as normal as one can get in this family."

Dick chuckled at that just as Gabe said. "Dickie! I hungwy!"

Bruce told his son. "Go on upstairs, we will be up shortly."

Dick headed upstairs, Bruce noticed the far away distracted look on his youngest sons face. "Is something wrong Damian?"

Damian looked up at his father questioningly. "Father, if his parents were in the circus, then why didn't they help him? Grayson always talks about how the circus is like a family."

Bruce sat in his chair to be eye level with his son. "Damian, people do strange things in this world, you of all people should know this. But some times those who we thought we could trust the most end up being the ones to hurt us. I am sure Dick is asking him self the same question about how the Ring Master could have turned away Dick's uncle and aunt and ignored them."

"You were referring to what my mother did to me, aren't you? How she trained me to... to kill you... I still do not understand why she did that."

Bruce knew that was a sore subject for the boy. "That is water under the bridge now, right now we need to focus on helping Dick. He has a great responsibility on his hands now and he needs us."

"Why don't we send the boy to the orphanage? He is young enough to get a good family, a family that doesn't consist of constant danger. He was homeless, mother told me that only children who came from poor families go to an orphanage. The way I see it, being homeless is about as low as you can get."

Bruce frowned deeply at his son. He knew the child was learning under his care but the more talks he had with him the more he found out just how much the boy had to learn about life.

Trying to control his rising temper Bruce stated firmly. "She is wrong Damian. Dick came from a low income family, now look where he is today. I took him in, not because I _had_ to, but because I _choose_ to give a child a life that virtually had none. Dick only knew what life was like in a circus, he was scared when he came here. My parents didn't raise me to believe any differently about classes of families. No Dick's family was not wealthy, that means nothing to me. Tim was a homeless child, abandoned by his father who took off and to only turn up dead a week or two later. You do not see me turning either boy away because of their family back ground. I could have denied _you_ , Damian... I could have demanded a blood test to determine if you really were my son or not. But I choose to believe word of mouth. I will not turn a child away because of circumstances. You, Tim and Dick are my world and I would not change that for anything.

Gabriel Grayson is like my grandson now, and I accept him no matter what his back ground is. Dick knew that and that is why he brought him to my attention."

Damian knew his father was right, but he couldn't help but keep thinking that Gabriel would be better off in an orphanage. Bruce stood up and motioned for his son to follow him upstairs. Once in the kitchen Bruce couldn't help but laugh when he saw Dick covered in applesauce.

"Having fun Dick?"

Glaring at his father Dick shot back. "Would you just help me!"

Bruce laughed and got two wash rags, got them both wet then tossed one to Dick then walked over to the toddler sitting on his knees at the table.

"Damian, would you get some fruit out of the fridge please, we will give that to him."

Dick glared at Bruce and asked. "What did I do wrong?"

Bruce chuckled and told him. "He's not that young of a baby, he's 2 years old, he can eat solid food."

Taking the apple Damian handed him, Bruce, cut it up for the toddler to eat. Gabe picked it up and began eating it hungrily.

Damian watched as the boy began to eat quickly. "Wow, he sure is a pig!"

Dick lightly smacked his brother on the back of the head and told him firmly. "He probably hasn't had a decent meal in weeks. If you had not eaten in a while you would be eating this way too."

Damian watched as Gabe gobbled down the last of the apple then looked up at Dick. "I have gone hungry before... If I didn't train the way Grandfather wanted me to, or if I wasn't fast enough..."

"Then you know how he feels, don't judge some one Damian when you have been in that situation."

Damian looked up at his father who had spoken to him. Damian had left out the part where he was punished harshly if he failed to complete a task. Lack of food was hardly a harsh punishment compared to the punishments he received on a more physical note. He knew his father needed to know that, but in some ways, he just didn't want to tell him.

He watched his father as he was kindly tending to Gabriel, the small boy knocked over his small glass of milk. Damian felt a rush of worry but it was quickly put aside when his father laughed and cleaned up the mess quickly.

The memories Damian had been of harsh punishments if something as simple as milk was spilled. His hardened heart was melting slowly, but over the last few months, he still reverted back to his old ways of thinking and acting. With Dick and his father's help, he was trying to be a better person.

In time this small 2-year-old boy would help Damian overcome what happened to him in those years being raised as an assassin.

 **A/N:** Reactions? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dick was grateful that Bruce had offered for them to stay at the manor until things could be worked out. Once some bathing supplies had been purchased and a new change of clothes found, Dick gave the boy a bath that he so badly needed. Dick noticed that his right arm was smaller in size but didn't think much of it as he was just a tiny little two-year-old. Who knows how long he had been homeless.

Bruce had gone during the day and bought some clothes, diapers, shoes, and everything else the child would need. He even bought the baby a new crib since Bruce's old bed fell apart when they tried to move it into Dick's old room at the manor the night before. Damian didn't know what to think of all the attention the baby was getting. He didn't understand it either, how could one small child cause so much fuss?

* * *

Early the next morning before anyone else was up, Damian crept quietly into Dick's room and looked over the side of the crib the small child was sleeping in. Thinking back... there had been one other child that was in the same housing he was in. The child was 3 years old, Damian had been 5 at the time. If the child woke up crying at night... he was beaten or just ignored altogether. He wished he knew what it was like to wake from a nightmare and not hurt in some way. His mother never tried to stop anyone from hurting him. She would just inform him that he needed to toughen up. Her motto was 'kill or be killed'. This scared him to no end...

He noticed Gabe stirring in his sleep, the child's eyes blinked open and looked up at Damian. Looking down at the innocent face the 10-year-old could see Dick in the child's features. Or at least some of him, the child had lighter hair and blue/green eyes.

"What's so special about you?" Damian asked quietly, and not expecting an answer. The small child started to stand up in his crib. Damian unlatched the bars and dropped it down silently, helping the small toddler he set him down on the floor. Gabe ran over to Dick's bed to Damian's horror and watched as the child began to pull on the blankets effectively waking Dick up. Damian bolted from the room before he was spotted.

"Wha? Huh? Gabe? What? How did you get out of your bed?" Dick asked sitting up on the side of his king size bed.

Gabe smiled up at him with a toothy smile and trusting eyes. Dick was surprised the child had trusted him so quickly after bringing him home. And it worried him a little that the boy never mentioned his parents.

Picking the boy up he placed him in his lap, looking over at the crib he didn't see anyone around. He did, however, notice his bedroom door was standing wide open. Standing up he carried the small child out into the enormous hallway and looked around. Just as he passed the first two rooms a door to his left opened.

"Good morning Dick. I am surprised to see you up so early."

Bruce stood there wearing a Black Polo sweet shirt and dark blue jeans, ruffled Gabe's hair as he spoke.

"Morning Bruce. This little guy woke me up, he somehow got out of his crib."

Bruce laughed and took the child from Dick saying. "So we have a regular escape artist on our hands?"

Gabe laughed at the attention and Bruce told his son. "Why don't you go get dressed, I'll get this little guy ready for the day."

In the last two days Bruce had grown attached to this small little boy, like Dick, he could just tell there was something special about this kid upon the first meeting just a couple nights ago. Walking over to the room that Alfred was putting together for the small boy he walked over to the closet and choose some clothes for the lad. Taking him to the bathroom Bruce went to change him, he noticed once he removed the night shirt that the right side of his chest was bare and it appeared the muscles on that side were underdeveloped; for the first time he took notice to how much shorter his right arm was compared to the left.

He wondered if the boy was born with a birth defect if so it didn't seem like it hindered him any. Shaking his head he made a note to contact Leslie about it and have him checked out. Finishing the task of changing the boy he took him down to the kitchen. Gabe was now dressed in a black Batman t-shirt much to Bruce's amusement and blue jeans.

Alfred was busy cooking when the two entered.

"Moring!" Gabe announced. Bruce chuckled as he put the tot in his high chair that Alfred had set up at the table. Turning from the stove Alfred smiled at the small child.

"Well, good morning to you too young sir."

Smiling at the child as he placed a small plate of scrambled eggs and diced up sausage in front of him. Bruce watched him instead of reading his paper. He did notice that the boys right hand was even small in size along with the shortened arm. But it didn't seem to bother him as he mostly used his left hand for everything including reaching.

Bruce looked up when his oldest and youngest sons entered.

"Question Dick, when you brought Gabriel home the other night, did you notice anything different about him?"

Dick sat down with a cup of coffee near Gabe and replied back. "I noticed one arm was slightly shorter but not much else... why?"

Bruce shook his head and picked his paper up. "It may be nothing, but I think he needs to be checked out. You found him in an alley, dead of the night, and with his parents that had passed on. Jim let you take the kid in on account of me. But for how long? I have a meeting today at the Wayne Foundation this morning, afterwards, I will come and pick the two of you up and we will take Gabriel to Dr. Tompkins."

Dick nodded in agreement and noticed how silent Damian was. "You OK there Damian?"

Damian looked over at the two and said quietly. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Father, may I accompany you to the meeting today?"

Since it was summer time, Bruce told his youngest son. "I don't mind. Dick, I will call Leslie and make the appointment from the office. If she wants to see him right away I will give you a call. Are you hanging around here or going back to your place?"

Dick gave Damian a half smile and turned back to their father. "I may go just for a short time to clean things up a bit, but I won't stay indefinably. I need to grab my uniforms and a few other things."

Alfred coughed and got their attention, Bruce got up and helped his old friend who was supporting himself on the counter as he wheezed for air after the coughing fit. "Alfred? Easy there. Damian get me that chair beside you."

Damian hurried as Dick stood and helped Bruce lower Alfred on to the chair. "Easy there, Alf. Why are you out of bed if you're still feeling sick?"

Bruce whacked Dick lightly on the head for his bluntness and Alfred replied softly. "I will be alright sir. I just lost my air for a second."

Bruce frowned deeply and turned to Dick. "Get my phone from the study, Leslie is going to make a home visit."

Dick took off in search of Bruce's phone. Alfred looked on after the boy before looking up at his own surrogate son. "Master Bruce, I really am fine. There is no need to worry."

Another round of coughs filled the air as Dick came running back into the room. Bruce looked up at his adopted son and noticed he had the phone to his ear.

"Yes, he has a deep cough and is wheezing. He hasn't felt well the past couple of days."

There was a pause before Dick spoke again. "Not that I know of."

Holding the phone to his chest Dick asked. "Alfred, have you been running a fever? Or coughed up mucus?"

Knowing he wasn't going to win this one Alfred responded with. "A low fever of 99, and some mucus if Dr. Leslie needs to know the color let me know."

Dick repeated what Alfred told him. He could see the defeat in the older man's eyes, he knew Alfred was sick still and it was getting worse. After a few more minutes Dick told his father. "Leslie said she is coming out right now, she wants him back in bed. D watch Gabe."

Both grown men helped Alfred to his feet and assisted him back to his room, once there and they got him laid down Bruce turned to Dick. "Let me have my phone, I'm not going to work knowing what's going on here."

Alfred reached up and took Bruce by the arm gently. "Master Bruce, there is no need to miss out on your meeting. Just go, I will be fine."

Bruce gave Alfred a stern look that he normally saves for his sons. Alfred got the hint and laid back on the soft pillow.

Bruce and Dick stayed with Alfred until the doorbell rang. Dick raced to answer it passing Damian in the hall holding Gabe.

"Is Pennyworth OK?" Asked a truly concerned Damian. Dick half ignored him as he continued on with his brother and cousin following close behind.

Leslie was standing in the doorway with her medical bag in hand. "Where is he?"

Dick lead the way to Alfred's room. She noticed the newest addition but waited until after she saw Alfred before saying anything. After an examination, she pulled her stethoscope out of her ears and turned to Bruce.

"He has a case of Asthmatic Bronchitis, it's not very bad yet. But just bad enough to be concerned over. I will be prescribing an antibiotic for him as well as a nebulizer treatment to help with the wheezing."

Dick frowned and asked the doctor. "But he doesn't have Asthma? I thought only Asthmatics got that?"

Leslie smiled kindly at him and said quickly. "It can be caused by numerous things. You don't have to be Asthmatic to get it. For instance, he goes to and from the Batcave rather often, going from a moist cool atmosphere to a dry warm one can cause breathing problems and make someone ill. It's not your fault he is so loyal to his duties in helping out fighting crime. His age is also a factor, the older you get the more prone you are getting lung infections."

"He no go bye bye will he?" For the first time, little Gabe spoke up from the other side of the bed. Leslie looked over and saw the light headed child barely peaking below the high bed. She smiled at him and said.

"No, he's not going anywhere. So does someone want to explain who the new one is?"

Bruce motioned for the boys and Leslie to follow him and let Alfred rest. Once the small group was in Bruce's study he closed the door and told her. "I think it would be best to let Dick explain this one."

Dick sat down facing Leslie with Gabe on his lap. "Two nights ago after patrol, I found a couple dead in an alley about two blocks from where the three of us had rounded up some thugs. I called it in and after a few minutes, I found this little guy in a box crying. He wasn't hurt but I could tell he was scared. When Commissioner Gordon came I explained everything to him. I told him that I would take him to Dick Grayson since he was the closest."

Leslie let out a sigh and motioned to the toddler. "So what is this little boys name?"

Setting him down on the floor Dick told her. "His name is Gabriel Grayson, he's 2 and a half years old. And his parents were the second family to become 'The Flying Graysons' in the circus."

Leslie smiled at the little boy as he toddled over to her, she took notice of how he was trying to climb onto her lap but couldn't get his right arm to extend properly. Frowning she picked him up and placed him on her lap and studied him carefully. She noticed that his right arm didn't fully extend like the left and was smaller not only in length but also in circumference.

Bruce frowned and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Dr. Leslie looked over at him and replied. "Did you two notice this?" Motioning to his arm.

"I did the other night but given his living condition I just assumed it was from lack of nutrition. Is something wrong with him?" Dick asked with worry in his voice. Leslie sat the boy on the edge of Bruce's desk and lifted up his shirt and took note of the loss of pectoral muscles on the right half of his chest, she also noticed that his chest cavity was concave slightly due to no muscles being there and there was no nipple.

Turning to Dick she told him. "I have a theory about this condition, it's not as rare as most doctors would think it is. He will be able to perform everyday life to the fullest. But he just won't be as strong on this one side."

Bruce moved the small glass globe out of Gabe's reach as he asked Leslie. "What do you think it is?"

Leslie took a deep breath and looked deep into Bruce's eyes. "It's called: Poland Syndrome."

Dick and Bruce exchanged looks before Dick asked. "What in the world is that?"

Before Leslie could explain the phone rang, he let out a frustrated sigh as he hung up. "I have to go to work, there's no getting out of it today. Dick fill me in this evening about Poland Syndrome. Or I can look it up at work."

As he raced out of the office he quickly turned and said. "Damian? You coming?"

The 10-year-old boy took off after his father. Little did Dick Grayson know that he was going to get even more confused after the explanation he was about to receive...

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I have started a facebook group called: **Batman Writers Unite.** If your interested come and join us.

* * *

Leslie went out to get her laptop out of her car so she could explain things better to Dick about Gabriel's condition. After pulling up a website dedicated to the disability she told him.

"Poland Syndrome affects a great number of people all across the globe. It happens early in the womb and is undetectable until birth. I see that Gabriel has webbed fingers that would be another sign that he has this disorder. In most cases, it can be severe. But from what I can tell Gabriel can function normally and will have little to no restrictions later in life.

Most of the time it affects men more than women. I can assure you that Gabriel is in no pain. But, when he reaches about 9 or 10 years old I want to check his spine for Scoliosis since all the muscles are on his left side and will pull his spine in that direction later on in life."

Dick listened to what she had to say. But he had questions. "Is this hereditary?"

Leslie shut her laptop and turned back to him. "No, there is no evidence that would suggest that this is genetic."

Nodding he looked over at Gabe playing with one of Bruce's books on the floor. "Will the muscles develop over time?"

She looked over at the small boy and said. "Over time, yes, they will develop but they won't be as noticeable as the left side will. His arm will never catch up and he will most likely be teased about missing his right breast. Thankfully with him being a boy it won't be as noticeable if he had been a girl."

Dick thought about it and looked over at the child flipping through the book. "That's good that at least he will have a chance at a normal life. Is there any surgery that he will need to go through?"

She followed his gaze to the small tot and told him. "The only thing I can think of is the webbing of his fingers. He would never be able to wear gloves in the winter time or any other time for that matter. And reconstructing his chest cavity could prove to be risky at best. He seems to be getting along just fine."

Dick was silent for a long moment before looking back at the doctor. "I want to talk this all over with Bruce before deciding anything."

Smiling at Dick she met his blue eyes and told him. "That is a wise choice, he seems healthy enough. When I held him he seems like he is in good health. The only concerns I have are his webbed fingers and his weight. He doesn't appear to be on target for that. I can give him a thorough exam if you think he needs it?"

Dick wanted to say no, but just earlier that morning Bruce had requested that the child gets one done. "Yeah we better do one, Bruce won't be happy if I don't make sure that the kid is 100% healthy."

Smiling Leslie told him. "Alfred will be fine for a while on his own, why don't you bring the little guy on in and we can look him over better."

Looking down sheepishly Dick confessed. "I don't have a car seat for him..."

With a reassuring smile, Dr. Leslie told him. "That's OK, we can use the med bay down in the Batcave."

* * *

An hour later after the exam, found Dick and Gabe sitting in the living room, the young boy was sitting in his high chair eating a pizza that Dick had ordered. Besides being underweight he was very healthy. Leslie also suspected the boy had not had any of his shots, so she scheduled an appointment for Dick to bring the boy in to receive them.

Dick still wondered what had happened to his aunt and uncle and how they died but their son managed to survive and still be healthy.

He had the TV down low while watching his cousin and sitting on his laptop looking up circus's that had recently come to town. "I wonder why I didn't hear about any circuses coming to town?"

He asked the room, not expecting an answer from anyone. He looked over to his little cousin who was now covered in pizza sauce, and asked. "Hey, do you know Pop Hayley?"

Gabe smacked his sauce covered hands down on the table and said loudly. "No no no!"

Dick shook his head and looked back at the computer. "Kids... I bet he doesn't even know what I am talking about."

"Dickie me no bye bye?"

Looking up at his cousin he asked. "What do you mean? I'm not sending you anywhere?"

Gabe looked at him curiously and told him. "Momma and Daddy say I go bye bye."

Frowning he asked. "Go bye bye with who Gabe?"

Wiping sauce all over the high chair table Gabe gave a small laugh before saying. "Zoo coming go take me."

Dick frowned deeper. "What are you talking about? Is Zoo a person or a place?"

Gabe looked at him with a scowl on his face as he tried to pronounce. "Zoo Coo, that what Momma say. Momma say he come cause he no get who after before."

Dick thought for a moment and then asked. "Do you mean Zucco?"

After a couple of minutes of no answer, Dick got closer to Gabe who was playing with some cheese stuck to his fingers.

"Gabe, are you saying Zucco?"

When the child nodded his head Dick's blood ran cold, grabbing his cell phone he called the Commissioner.

After talking with him a few moments he found out that they had sent his aunt and uncle's bodies to have autopsies done. Dick informed the older man that he knew the people's identities as his aunt and uncle. The Commissioner told him that this made it easier for CPS to leave Gabe right where he was, seeing as Dick was the only surviving relative.

After he hung up he called Bruce at the office, when the secretary told him that Bruce was in a meeting Dick told her. "It's an emergency."

After a few moments, a deep and irritated voice came over the line. "This had better be good Dick Grayson."

Ignoring Bruce's attitude Dick told him. "I think Zucco's out, Gabe was telling me something about how his parents were sending him to Zucco since he didn't get what he wanted the first time."

After a long pause, Bruce told him. "I will be home within the hour, lock the doors and stay inside."

Dick shook his head as he hung up the phone. Looking over at Gabe he told him. "This place is safer than a fort! I don't need to lock no stinkin door!"

"Might not wanna say that to a kid, they tend to repeat things."

Dick jumped from his place on the couch to face his younger brother Tim. Placing a hand over his heart he told him. "Thanks, Tim, you damn near gave me a heart attack!"

Tim put his duffle bag down and shook his head. "And here you were trained to be the first Robin? You suck dude."

"Oh shut up. How was your trip?"

Dick walked around the couch and stood before his brother.

"Good, so did we get a new addition while I was gone? I swear Bruce's kid picking is getting younger by the years!"

Dick shook his head and motioned over to Gabe. "He's mine, well not mine-mine but he's my cousin. Found him two nights ago while on patrol. My aunt and uncle were killed. Don't know if it was intentional or not but we are finding out. His name's Gabriel Grayson."

Tim walked over to the toddler and chuckled over his appearance. "Ya know kiddo, you're supposed to eat the pizza not wear it."

Dick chuckled and told him. "He's 2. I really don't think he knows any better."

Tim rolled his eyes and asked. "So when is Bruce getting home?"

Shrugging Dick answered. "Within the hour, he asked that I lock up the house. But you know, with as many exits as this place has I am not sure I can lock it all up before he gets home?"

Tim rolled his eyes and told him. "Not while sitting on your butt you're not getting anything done. Get the kid cleaned up and have him follow us around and we can get this place locked down in time for Bruce to get back."

Turning to leave Tim asked over his shoulder. "Hey, where's demon child?"

Dick grabbed the baby wipes from the table and started cleaning up his new found ward. "He's with Bruce at the office."

Gabe laughed and tried to pick up a glop of sauce that was on the table. Dick was faster and grabbed his hand quickly. "Don't even think about it little man."

Lifting the toddler up he set him down on the floor and turned to his younger brother. "Don't just stand there, you head to the west wing and I will cover this side and the right wing. And whatever you do, do not disturb Alfred."

Tim stopped in the doorway. "Alfred sick or somethin?"

Dick nodded and said. "Yea, he's not feeling too 'chipper' as he put it. As long as he takes his medicine he will be fine soon. Now come on the clocks ticking."

About 45 minutes later the brothers caught back up with each other in the main hall just as the lock was being turned on the front door.

Bruce and Damian walked in quickly. Bruce stopped when he saw Tim. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by?"

Tim leaned on the banister to the grand staircase and told him. "I wasn't expecting to come by until I heard the news about a couple found dead by our famed bird boy over here. And a little baby being left in the wake of it all."

Damian frowned up at Tim and stated. "We can take care of this problem ourselves Drake, we do not need your assistance."

Tim pointed at the newest Robin and said swiftly. "Don't start with me brat. I only came by to help Dick out, so but out!"

Damian made a move toward Tim when Bruce put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Don't even think about it Damian. Now go to the Batcave, we will be down shortly."

Frowning up at his father Damian decided it was best to do what he was told and headed to the Batcave. Bruce turned to his older sons. "Since you're here, do you want to help with the case at hand?"

Tim shrugged and said smoothly. "The thought crossed my mind, the kid is gonna need answers when he grows up. Besides it was fun catching Dick off guard when I came in."

Giving Tim a playful swipe on the arm Dick told him. "Oh shut up. Now Bruce, what have you heard about Zucco? Did he break out or what happened? I thought he was in for life because of my parent's murders?"

Bruce saw the worry and confusion in Dick's eyes, he knew Zucco had been put away, but he didn't tell Dick that Zucco would be up for parole in 12 years. Placing a hand on Dick's shoulder he told his eldest son.

"Let's go to the Batcave and talk about this more, there is something you need to see and be aware of first before getting too far into this case."

Dick gave him a questioning look as he watched Bruce pick up Gabe and head for the study once there he opened the secret door behind the clock and lead them through. Bruce walked over to the main computer and pulled up the file he had Damian look up. Turning to Dick he said.

"Dick, Tony Zucco is out on parole. He has been traveling for the last year or so. I had Damian look up information while I wrapped up that meeting I was in. He found that Zucco was following a circus for the last two years. He offered protection money to the owner, the owner allowed it and supposedly they would remain protected. Then about one year ago a new talent came aboard, 'The Flying Graysons 2' as they called themselves. This Circus isn't like the one you were raised in, they were actually much harsher towards the animals as well as the people that worked for them."

Bruce was silent for a moment and watched his son's blue eyes for a reaction, when he got none he continued. "Then about 8 months ago Zucco noticed that the Ring Master was fed up with the Grayson's due to them having a baby on board. My Intel doesn't go any further than that, unfortunately."

Damian was standing next to his father's right as Dick and Tim were standing side by side on his left. Tim asked. "So what did Zucco do? Try to get rid of the kid and nailed the parents by accident?"

Dick backhanded Tim for the comment but before he could say anything Bruce answered. "I got a call from the coroner's office, they found a very high dosage of rat poison in both of their blood streams. I found that there was a camera in that alley you were in and got some photo shots showing the Grayson's putting their son in that big box you found him in just hours before they laid down. They ate something they found in the dumpster, then it seemed as though they fell asleep about thirty minutes later and died. But what I don't understand is, the camera had a glitch in it right before that. So something is off right there."

Damian shook his head. "Father, that is confusing, are you saying they killed themselves? Or that it was an accident? Did this Zucco guy kill them before hand? And why were they not in the circus anymore?"

Bruce turned to his youngest and told him. "That is the part we don't know about, we do not know how long they were homeless, or even if they were homeless to start with. That is what we need to find out."

Damian spoke softly, and mostly to himself. "I wonder if he came back to finish what he started?"

Dick had heard him, even if the boy was asking a rhetorical question. He still wondered if Damian didn't have a point. "I have wondered that too sometimes..."

Bruce frowned and asked. "Wondered what?"

Bruce had not heard Damian's question, his mind had been elsewhere when the boy had spoken.

"I have always wondered if he would ever try and come back to finish off the Graysons? I mean he was pretty mad that he didn't get the entire family back then."

"But that was years ago!" Tim chimed in. "It doesn't matter Tim, revenge can stick in someone's mind for years and never be carried out." Dick replied back.

"Have you ever thought about it Grayson?" Damian asked from where he move behind the large black chair.

Dick looked Bruce in the eye, without looking at Damian Dick told him. "Yes, I thought about it that night I left the Batcave against Batman's orders to stay put. I had revenge on my mind when I made it to the Big Top when I saw Batman tied to the target I still hadn't changed my mind. I fought Zucco for several moments once I got his attention. Slowly it sank in I would be no better than this idiot if I killed him. I would be taking a life for my own selfish purposes. I couldn't do it. When Batman and I were standing on the rooftop watching the Police take Zucco away he reminded me that I wanted Zucco to get what was coming to him. I told him moments later that I would rather seek justice... not vengeance."

Bruce nodded his head at that and told the other two. "And that has become part of the mission... I had that mission in mind, but hearing it from the lips of a 9-year-old set it in stone."

Tim understood where Dick was coming from, his mother had skipped town when he was 4 and his alcoholic father was never around. But when he learned what his father had been up to he wanted to seek justice, but when Two-Face captured him and ordered his death on that rooftop he knew he was finished. It took a Bat to help him see the light. His future was brighter than it had been before.

"I agree with Dick, but Bruce what do we do now? We don't even know if Zucco was responsible for Gabe's parent's deaths. For all, we know it could have been an accident... Someone could have thrown out rat poison in that dumpster and they ate it by mistake."

Bruce looked up at his middle child and told him. "I understand that, but we will be looking into it."

Damian looked around at his 'family' and asked. "So what do we do with baby Grayson? We can't leave him here by himself. Or can we?"

Bruce looked pointedly at his son and told them all. "No, he can not be by himself."

Tim suddenly asked. "Is CPS gonna get involved?" Dick had the worst luck with those people.

"I wouldn't think so. I mean he's with a blood relative."

Bruce looked up at his eldest and told him. "Dick, they may contact you to make sure everything is OK with him. But we need to clean up your apartment and make it toddler proof. You will have to stay at the Manor until Alfred's well enough to help us. I don't know the first thing about toddler safety. Thankfully all of you were all old enough to mostly care for yourselves before coming to me."

Gabe looked up at everyone, he didn't understand where his parents were or why he was with these people. He really liked Dick since he was the one that saved him from that big box. Smiling Gabe walked over to the Batmobile and patted the front end. Noticing he wasn't getting any attention he decided to try and open the door. Since he was curious he stood on tiptoes and tried to open the door. The small child jumped when a loud alarm went off all around him.

Bruce jumped and looked over at the car, seeing Gabe he jumped up and shouted. "Dick! Shut the alarm off, I am going to get him out of there before he gets a nasty shock!"

Tim held Damian back for a moment as Bruce nearly knocked the boy over racing to the Batmobile. Picking Gabe up he said to the boy once the alarm was silenced. "Don't ever touch the car! That is off limits!"

Gabe stuck his bottom lip out and had tears welling up in his big blue eyes. Bruce gave a sigh as he patted the child on the back and said gently. "I am sorry I didn't mean to shout at you..."

Walking back over to the computer with Gabe in his arms crying Dick told him. "Bruce, you are aware that he is only 2. He doesn't know what 'off limits' means."

Damian rolled his eyes and looked up at everyone. "Give me the child."

Bruce and Dick looked down at the youngest Robin, though hesitant Bruce complied and handed the toddler to his son.

With Gabe in his arms, Damian walked back over to the Batmobile and informed the toddler. "OK Baby Grayson, see this? No, no touch!"

Gabe saw the look in the older boys eye and repeated. "No touch, bad car."

Damian turned back to the stunned members of the family. "You see, we won't have this problem again."

Setting the child down near the car Gabe told it. "No car! Bad car!"

Bruce tried to bite back a laugh as he listened to Gabe scolding the vehicle. "Damian, how did you? Since when do you have that kind of patience?"

Damian walked back over to his father with Gabe right behind him. "I saw Grandfather scold a child once, the boy was about 2 or 3 years old. Granted I was nicer to Baby Grayson then Grandfather was to that child, but it was still effective."

Gabe snuck away again and this time began climbing the stairs. It was clear this child was growing curious of his new environment and was exploring. Tim looked down and told everyone.

"Oh, crap! He's gone again!"

Damian turned slightly and announced. "He's not gone Drake, he's on the stairs."

Bruce looked over at Dick. "Bringing him to the Batcave isn't going to happen for a while, he is to remain upstairs until his curiosity has boiled over."

Tim grunted and told his surrogate father. "Yea, good luck on that."

Bruce knew this was only the beginning...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** for the next 3 chapters you get to have some Bruce/Gabe moments as well as Gabe interacting with the rest of the family. This is for you Alex! Hope you like it!

 **Warnings:** mild language and adventures in babysitting.

* * *

With Alfred still under the weather, Bruce kept his word and watched after Gabe while Dick was at work. CPS had come over the following day to discuss guardianship with Dick. Once on file that Gabe Grayson was with a blood relative, the small boy was almost officially with his new guardian.

* * *

Bruce had some work to get done so he brought the young boy to his study with some toys so he could be entertained while he worked. After almost half an hour or so, Bruce noticed how quiet the young boy was being. Not knowing if this was a good thing or not he looked up from his paperwork and couldn't see him straight away. Getting up from his desk he began to look for the boy.

Calling out to him a few times Bruce found the boy sitting in the middle of the dirty fireplace, soot covered the child's clothes and any noticeable skin that was showing, along with his light colored hair. "What in the world are you doing?"

The little boy looked up at Bruce, those big blue eyes reminded the elder man of another young Grayson who would give him the same look. Gabe gave him the biggest grin he could muster and told him. "I pway Bwuce! See!" Gabe picked up a hand full of soot and threw it on the carpet the clump landed near his feet.

Jumping back Bruce told him. "No, you don't do that."

Too stunned to move further Bruce watched as Gabe stood up and got out of the fireplace, giggling the small boy walked over to the bookshelf he reached his left arm up with strength Bruce didn't know the boy had he began to lift himself up onto the first shelf; leaving soot behind with each step. Bruce stood there in bewilderment as the child just paid him no attention what so ever as he continued to climb. And giggled the entire time he.

Snapping out of his daze Bruce raced forward snatching the child from the shelf and told him firmly. "No Gabe, you can't climb on the shelves!"

The toddler laughed and squirmed out of the adults' hands once on the floor he ran out of the room. Bruce suddenly realized he had forgotten to close the study door. Feeling his face grow pale at the prospect of the child being hurt or lost in this large mansion he raced out after him. Going into the hall he found no trace of the toddler anywhere. Not even black footprints from the soot. Never in all the years of having Dick as his son, had he ever feared his son's temper as much as he did right now. How was he going to explain how he lost the little boy in the large house?

"Gabe? Gabriel! Where did you go?"

A small giggle could be heard from one of the rooms nearby. Bruce went looking for him, following the sound of giggling. When he finally found the child he discovered that the boy could reach door knobs! He found the boy in Dick's room sitting on the bed, the soot was now on the bed spread. Groaning and knowing he was going to have to change the bed before Dick got home from work he picked up the ornery toddler and carried him to Dick's bathroom. Stripping him down he threw the soiled clothes in the hamper nearby and started to put warm water in the bathtub. As it was filling Gabe wandered around the bathroom opening every cabinet.

Bruce watched the boy closely, he took note that the boy pulled out a couple of drawers and began to climb on them. Rushing forward he got the boy down.

"I wonder if Dick was a climber too at this age." He really didn't have to wonder much since Dick used to swing from the chandelier in the foyer all the time until modifications were made to the gym down in the Batcave.

"Hey Bwuce, what that?" The small boy pointed to Dick's razor on the counter.

Bruce picked it up and put it up in the medicine cabinet just in case Gabe got some crazy idea to check it out for himself. "That's Dick's razor. He shaves with it."

A curious look came over the tot's face as he asked. "What save mean?"

Bruce chuckled at the boy's poor use of words and told him. "Well when you get bigger you have hair that grows on your face, so you have to shave it off with a razor."

"Oh... hey Bwuce... where daddy at? And momma?" Bruce felt his heart clench in his chest, he had been waiting for the boy to say something about his missing parents.

"Well... um..." He told the boy, not sure how to explain death to someone so young. A voice from the doorway startled him, but it also provided just the explanation he would need for now.

"They went on a secret mission." Bruce turned and found Tim standing in the doorway. Leaning over Tim shut the water off seeing as it was full enough and told the small boy.

"Your mommy and daddy went on a secret mission far away, so little man, your stuck here for a while."

Bruce mouthed 'thank you' to his middle son as he put the toddler down in the water.

"But why they not take me too?" Gabe sat down in the warm water as Bruce began washing the grime off of him. Finding his voice Bruce replied. "Well kiddo, you were just too little to take along with them."

Frowning Gabe looked up at Tim. "So where your momma and daddy?"

Tim gave Bruce a knowing look and told him softly. "Well little man, my mom went on an adventure when I was really little. And my dad... well... he got into trouble a while back and he had me stay with Bruce. When he didn't return Bruce kept me as his son."

Bruce and Tim weren't exactly lying to the toddler, only making things easier for his young mind to understand for the time being. There would come a day when he would be told the entire truth, just today was not one of them.

Looking up at Bruce Gabe asked. "Where Dick at?"

Bruce smiled down at him as he put some baby soap on a washrag and began washing the soot off of him. The water was stained black and it stuck to the white of the bathtub. "He's at work right now."

"What he do?"

"Well, he's a police officer." Bruce explained.

As the bath went on Bruce asked his son. "So what are you doing home so early?"

"It's 2:30... my last class was at 1. Thought I would come by and see how Alfred was doing and how you were doing with babysitting. So um, how come the kid's covered in soot?"

Bruce twisted around from washing the toddler's curly locks and told him. "Don't ask. We've had a trying morning."

Raising an eyebrow Tim told him. "Obviously..."

Bruce rolled his eyes and finished cleaning the child up. Once he was done he picked up the oversized fluffy towel off the floor and wrapped Gabe in it after letting the water out of the tub. Holding the toweled child in his arms he told his son. "Would you clean this up please while I get him some clothes."

Tim chuckled as he complied. It didn't take long to clean up the bathroom and headed out to Gabe's room. He found his adopted father dressing the child. "How's Alfred doing?"

Leaning against the door frame Tim had a worried look on his face. Ever since that night that Batman had rescued him from Two-Face, he had thought of Alfred as a Grandfather.

Bruce finished dressing the toddler and turned to Tim. "Getting better, the medicine seems to be working. It's only been a few days but I think he will be back on his feet soon."

Nodding he looked at Gabe. "So little man, did you have an adventure in the fireplace?"

Gabe giggled and nodded his head. Tim had not been around babies at all growing up, and he was pretty sure Dick hadn't been either or Bruce. He had no idea why he was feeling so attached to this kid already who had been in their lives now for nearly a week.

The three went downstairs to get an afternoon snack. Bruce sat Gabe in his high chair as he and Tim sat down on either side of him. Tim had gotten the toddler a cookie and handed it to him.

"Do you think that is such a good idea? Sugar this late in the day?"

Tim brushed his father off and told him. "Eh, he will be fine. Besides its one cookie, what harm can it cause?"

* * *

Their question was answered about half an hour later as the two ran after a two-year-old who insisted that clothing was no longer a necessity. Running all over the first floor Tim and Bruce had the hardest time trying to catch up to the hyperactive two-year-old.

Add the fact that Red Robin and Batman could not catch a hyper two-year-old was saying something as they raced around after the nude boy.

They still had not caught up with the boy when Dick and Damian came in the door. Damian stopped so quickly that Dick nearly ran into him.

"What's the matter D?"

Seeing the look on the boy's face he followed his gaze to Bruce and Tim running in the mansion after Gabe who was in the lead.

Dick went around his youngest brother and raced to the other side of the living room that adjoined the dining room by double doors. He threw open the doors just in time for Gabe to come running at him. Gabe laughed as his guardian held him firmly. "Gabe? What have you been doing?"

Gabe gave another giggle as he said. "We pway Dickie!"

Dick laughed as he looked up at his father and brother who were looking at him in astonishment.

"Rough day?"

Tim had a diaper in hand as he replied. "Don't ask!"

Dick laughed as he took the diaper and put it on his new found ward. Picking the boy up again he told a stunned Bruce.

"So someone finally pulled a fast one on the mighty Batman." Dick laughed hard as he said that.

Bruce's cheeks turned crimson as he turned abruptly away towards Alfred's quarters. "Oh shut up Dick! And get him dressed!"

All three brothers laughed at Bruce's retreating back. Dick shook his head just as Tim announced. "I will be right back!"

"Thanks for the warning Drake!" Damian called after him.

Tim raced up the stairs, he had noticed the soot on Dick's bed and ripped the comforter off and put on a new one. "I was just coming to do that, thanks."

Turning Tim told him. "Bruce, are all toddlers this much trouble?"

Shrugging Bruce replied. "I wouldn't know, all of you were old enough to partially care for yourselves by the time I found you. It's been a while since I was a toddler, so I don't recall what life was like back then."

Shaking his head Tim finished with the comforter and told his father. "We are in for a bumpy ride aren't we?"

"Yep, this is just the start of it." Bruce replied back. The two took the comforter to the washing machine and laid it on the floor for a later time when It would get cleaned. Both father and son knew that raising a toddler wasn't going to be an easy task for the bat family.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been days since the soot incident, Dick had learned about what had happened and had a good laugh. In the days that followed Dick had been busy with crime fighting, CPS and his day job of being a police officer.

Walking out of the CPS office after getting the proper custody papers signed he got to thinking about his new ward. Who was after this small boy? They still never found out the cause of death for his parents. Whether it was murder or not was still the question. Even Batman and Nightwing were stumped. He was almost certain that Tony Zucco was behind the deaths. They did, however, find the name of the Circus that the Graysons were part of, Bass Circus. Dick had to almost laugh at the name when he saw it. He remembered asking Bruce who would name a Circus like that? Bruce hadn't had the slightest Idea but only guessed it was the owner's name much like Haley.

Lost in thought about the Circus he almost didn't hear his phone ring. Looking down at the caller id he didn't recognize the number so he let it go to voice mail. Once he got to his car he saw a dark figure across the street wave at him. Frowning Dick tried to make a mental note of the man as he drove away from CPS. Checking his rear view mirror as he drove in the direction of Wayne Manor when he noticed that a Blue Sedan was following him. Frowning he turned a corner quickly just to be safe. The Sedan followed... With a strange feeling rising up in the pit of his stomach he turned a few more times on well-known streets before he flipped his phone open and called Bruce.

"Something wrong Dick?" Bruce sounded frustrated, and the sounds of laughing could be heard in the background.

"Bruce, listen. Get Gabe to the Batcave. There is someone tailing me and I can't shake em. If they follow me back to the Manor I don't want Gabe to get caught in the crossfire."

Bruce was silent for a moment, he knew Dick was trained well enough as Robin and as Nightwing to handle someone tailing him. But hearing the worry in his voice made him realize that this was serious if the boy was this worried and couldn't get them off his tail. He also knew his ward could not risk fighting the person without giving away that he was a crime fighter.

"I will, Dick listen, I am calling Red Robin to help you. Keep driving around the city to try and loose them. If nothing else head for Wayne Enterprise and go to the parking garage. I will phone ahead for your arrival and have security waiting."

Dick nodded and checked the car again, still there. He picked up speed and made a left hand turn heading for downtown. He was already going about 15 miles over the limit and the car was right on his tail. He noticed he was close to Gotham Academy where Damian was, he was supposed to swing by and pick him up. But with this joker on his tail, he didn't wanna chance this joker nabbing Damian if he sees the resemblance or even knows about the boy. Making the choice he slowed down tremendously as he neared the school, pulling up and parking he saw Damian waiting out front along with several other students; he looked back and saw the car stop two blocks back. Rolling his window down he motioned for the younger boy to come closer.

Damian saw something was amiss with his older 'brother' as he walked up to the car. "What's the trouble, Grayson?"

Dick looked back once more before telling him. "Do you see that blue Sedan two blocks back behind me?"

Looking back cautiously he did notice it and the driver was watching them. "I see him."

"Little D, that car has followed me for over half an hour now. Bruce is taking Gabe to our 'safe place' and Tim is on his way. I need you to get in the back and buckle up. I can't chance us getting in a wreck or caught. I am going to take a back road to the 'safe place'. Once we can ditch this guy."

Damian knew that Dick was speaking code for Batcave. Nodding his head he got in the back seat of the car and did as he was asked buckling up. Dick saw a car in the right lane and a car behind him, taking advantage he pulled on out and began up the road. Turning with traffic he managed to go around the block and onto the next street that would take him to Wayne Enterprise.

Frowning Damian asked. "I thought we were going to the Batcave? This looks like father's building?"

Looking back briefly he replied. "It is. Bruce told me to go here. I don't know if my stalker had some sort of spy equipment that he could have been listening to us. So I tried to throw him off if he was listening in."

Nodding in understanding Damian remained silent. Picking up his cell once again Dick dialed Bruce's number.

"Are you there yet?" Bruce's voice echoed so that told Dick he was in the Batcave.

"Almost, I almost forgot about picking Damian up. I have him with me, we lost the follower for the moment. Ok getting ready to turn into parking garage now. Where's Tim?"

Bruce was silent for a moment and then told him. "Red Robin is coming. He is borrowing the Nightwing cycle with strict instructions about safety and the threat of facing your wrath if anything happens to it."

It was Dick's turn to be silent before saying. "Bike's can be replaced... Brothers can't. Alright, so do we need to 'change' too and head out to meet him?"

"No, stay put. I will call you when it's safe. I hacked into the traffic cams and got the license plate information. I tracked the driver and I have found he is still following you right now. He's about 4 or 5 blocks back. Go into my office and call me on the landline there. I will tell you more about what is going on. Just tell the front desk if they ask that you are picking up some papers for me. So when you leave get my briefcase from the closet and take it with you."

Dick nodded while listening and turned into the parking garage as instructed. "Ok, we are here. Talk to you soon."

Hanging up Dick and Damian got out of the car, neither one said a word to each other as they went up the elevator to the top floor where Bruce's office was. They encountered no one in the trip through the office. Damian asked Dick. "Where's the secretary?"

Dick looked around and saw a couple of people at their desks but they paid no attention to them as they continued on their way to Bruce's Office. Once inside he closed and locked the door.

"Not concerned about the secretary at the moment. Alright, now go to that closet and get Bruce's briefcase out of there and hang on to it."

Dialing Wayne Manor he waited until it was picked up.

"Dick?"

"Yep, it's me. No one was at the desk, must have stepped out. D's got the briefcase in case we need it."

"Good, now I have managed to identify the man following you. His name is Zep Zurie, he's been hired to track you. For what reason I am not sure of. Look out the window and see if he's down there or if Red has arrived yet."

Bruce hated being on the sidelines in moments like this, but with Alfred still sick and Gabe in the house he didn't have a choice.

"They are both here and on the sidewalk, I can't tell what Red's saying to him but he keeps pointing to the car as well as traffic." Bruce frowned this was going to get interesting.

From the window Dick watched as Red Robin was talking to the man trying to enter the building, being on the top floor was making it hard for Dick to see all the events of what was going on down below but from the looks of it, no fighting was taking place unless it was verbal.

"The man's not putting up a fight from the looks of it. He tried to enter the building but Red Robin and some security guards stopped him."

"Good, while he's distracted take the back stairs to the parking garage and get out of there. Take the back roads to the Batcave. Your car will not set off any security alarms since I programmed it's information into the computers."

Dick nodded and looked over at his little brother while listening to Bruce. "Gotcha, OK we are heading out now." Hanging up he said. "Alright D lets move."

Damian watched his older brother carefully; as the older man lead them out of the room and down the hall towards the back staircase.

He was silent as they went down. About three levels down he asked. "Where are we going, Grayson?"

Dick looked back and saw the look on his brother's face. "Back to the car. We had to wait until Red Robin arrived before we could make a break for it."

Nodding Damian followed his brother down what felt like 50 flights of stairs. Once at the ground level, Dick opened the door to the lobby. "We have to cut across here and go the the elevator to the parking garage."

Dick would love nothing more then confront the person who was stalking him, but right then if he did he would be putting Damian in danger. Granted the kid could take care of himself, but no one knew he was Robin; or that Dick Grayson was Nightwing. Leading the youngest Robin back to the car they got in quickly and strapped in. Dick started the engine and pulled out. Once out of the garage he made a right so that Zep would not see him. After about half a mile Dick turned on a side street. Damian frowned he had yet to be down this way.

"Where are we, Grayson?"

Dick looked back. "Hasn't Bruce showed you all the ins and outs of the city? And the many different side streets to get back to the cave?"

Damian shook his head and told him. "No. Father showed me a few of them but that was while we were on patrol, we have yet to be down this way."

"Then today's your lucky day. So sit back and enjoy the ride." With that being said he speed up, after a few minutes he could hear a motorcycle in the distance. Looking back again he saw Red Robin, facing the front again he drove to the Batcave. Dick entered the code to let them into the Batcave once they were close enough. When the earth opened up to allow access he drove down into the dark tunnel with Tim close behind him. He drove until the cavern opened up into the main area of the cave and parked his car behind his Bat-Cycle. Tim Parked beside him.

"Can't stay outta trouble can ya Grayson?" Tim told him as Dick climbed out of his car.

Rolling his eyes he responded as he walked towards Bruce who was waiting at the computer. "Can it Tim. Bruce, what did you find out about this guy? Why was he following me?"

Bruce was holding Gabe in his arms while typing one handed on the keyboard. "I am still not sure why he was following you. Tim, did you find out anything?"

Tim walked up beside them with Damian on his heels. "Not much, the guy wouldn't talk to me. Well about anything useful anyway."

A file came up on the computer screen and Bruce told his sons. "Who's watching the baby tonight? Cause I have a mission for at least 3 of us."

Smirking Dick asked. "Let me guess Batman is wanting to get his own answers?"

Looking down at his feet Damian had yet to say a word. He wanted to go out tonight as Robin, but he wanted to prove that he was changing. "I will father." He had spoken so quietly that at first, he didn't think they had heard him.

Tim scoffed and told Bruce. "Yea right! Let demon child watch a baby! That's insane! Might as well let Joker watch him!"

Damian frowned hard at the older teen before he could say anything Bruce spoke up. "Tim, why don't you use this time to work on some evasive maneuvers in the training area? Maybe then you will learn to respect your fellow family members. Yes, Damian you may watch Gabe."

Tim had a shocked look on his face. "But I have an exam to cram for!"

"When is the test?" Bruce asked easily. Tim gave him a look before replying. "Uh, tomorrow."

Thinking it over Bruce was tempted to give the toddler sugar and making Tim watch a hyperactive toddler for the comments made about Damian. But he just told his son. "Then I guess you had better get your 4 hours of training over with so you can go out on patrol and study."

Mouth standing wide open Tim argued back. "4 hours!"

"Want to make it 6?" Bruce asked firmly.

Tim backed down and turned from his father. "No sir."

As Tim walked away Damian gave him a triumphant grin. He was glad his father had spoken up, he was getting tired of Tim calling him 'demon child'.

"You know he may never stop calling you that." Bruce had seen the grin on his son's face.

"Yes father, I am aware. Thank you for standing up for me. I am trying to change..." Damian tried to say just as Gabe ran up to him.

"D! D! DD!" Gabe was copying Dick's nickname for him. "I like his nickname better for me than Drakes."

Bruce chuckled. "Alright, let's get to work in finding out why this guy was following Dick from CPS."

Hours later Gabe announced. "Bwuce! I hungwy!"

Looking at his watch he noticed the time. Tim would be finishing up his training, standing up he turned to Dick. "Would you go up and order some food. I want to run one more check on something and I will be right up."

"Sure, D, Gabe come on." Both boys followed him. Bruce watched the small toddler, it still amazed him the boy had yet to really cry for his parents. Or even notice they were really gone.

The child trusted Dick, that was plain to see. What bother Bruce the most was why someone appeared to be either after Dick or after the baby...

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Give me your honest oppinion please. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, I had a crazy week in RL. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. If anyone would like to join the Facebook Group: **Batman Writers Unite** feel free to do so. Writers and non-writers are welcome!

* * *

Within a week, Alfred was back to his old self. He had to take frequent breaks since his lungs were still healing from the infection but he was enthusiastic to see how far young Gabriel had come along since he arrived. Dick was still staying at the manor, and they still had no leads on Zep Zurie as to why the man had been sent out to follow him. Since then Bruce escorted Dick places if he needed to.

Today, however, Dick and Tim were taking Gabe to Dr. Leslie for a check up and to get a round of shots. Dick had no idea if the boy was up to date or not but he wanted to make sure.

Dick sat on the exam table with Gabe in his lap. Dr. Leslie walked in with a clipboard in her hands along with a yellow file.

"Hello, again Gabriel how are you?" The boy up looked at her nervously and squirmed in Dick's arms as he tried to hide in Dick's dark jacket.

She laid her things down and stepped over to him. "Don't be scared honey, I won't hurt you I promise. I need to look you over to make sure you're OK."

Dick stood up and sat the toddler down on the table. Gabe had tears welling up as he looked up at his guardian.

"I tried to tell him what we were doing but he's scared out of his mind. I don't think he's ever been to the doctor's office a day in his life."

Leslie ran a hand through Gabe's hair and said gently. "I'm sure he is behind on his immunizations..."

Tim was sitting in the chair across the room with his arms crossed. "So how far behind can he be? I mean the kid wasn't part of the circus as long as Dickie here was."

Leslie turned to the teen and told him. "From the information, I received from Haley's Circus Dick didn't have any vaccinations until Bruce took him in. He got up to date very quickly once we learned that bit of information."

"So there's a huge chance that Gabe hasn't been vaccinated at all too." Dick replied from where he was standing with Gabe trying to climb into his arms.

Once the boy calmed down after a few moments of coaxing Leslie told Dick. "What I recommend, is to bring him back every month until his third birthday and we will update him two shots at a time."

Leslie turned and picked up a needle and a vial and began filling it to the proper dosage. Tim looked at her skeptically.

"So what is that? What are giving him right now?"

Leslie looked softly at the toddler on the table and then to Tim. "It's the Hep B shot. It's normally given in three doses. He would get one now and one in two months and one just a few months after that. But, I am going to give him one now, then in a couple months, I will give him another one. After that one, he gets one more. I will start you a book Dick so you have it on you when you come to get his school shots in a few years. I will also send you a reminder by mail just in case."

Dick nodded and asked. "Is there any side effects from the shot? I remember when I got it I was sore and had a low fever."

Nodding Leslie told him. "That's normal, he will most likely have the same effects. Anything worse and you take him straight to the ER."

Leslie pushed up Gabe's blue jean leg and told Dick. "Hold him still, this has to go in the top of his legs."

Tim sat stiffly in his chair waiting for the cry that he knew was coming. Gabe looked down at his leg as he felt the prick of the needle. He stuck his bottom lip out and had a tear run down his face. But he never cried. Didn't make one sound as he was given two more shots before Leslie said.

"There you go, my brave little patient. You did about as well as Richard did. I also gave him a couple of booster shots as well, this was something he is going to need. Now he will be very sore for a couple of days and my still run a low-grade temp. If it gets above 100 let me know or take him to the ER."

Dick nodded in understanding and told her firmly. "Yes ma'am, you did great Gabe!" Dick added to the little boy that climbed back into his arms.

Tim chuckled and told his older brother. "He did as good as you? Mister 'I hate needles?' Ha, that will be the day!"

"Why do you think I am scared to death of needles now!" Dick shot back.

"Eh, your just a big fraidy-cat, bird boy!" Tim exclaimed. "Can it motor mouth!" Dick said trying not to laugh.

Leslie laughed at their playful banter, she had known both boys for years and knew they had no heat behind their words to amount to anything.

Gabe looked up at Dick and said tiredly. "DD we go now? I good boy like yous say to be. Pwees DD?"

Dick chuckled and asked Leslie. "Do you need anything else from us?"

"No, but would Gabe like a toy or a sucker? For being such a strong and brave little boy?"

Gabe perked up in Dick's arms and shouted. "Yes Pwees!"

The small boy picked out a blue Dum Dum sucker and sucked away on it happily as they walked back out to the car after making an appointment for next month. After buckling the little one up Dick told his brother. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

After buckling the little one up Dick told his brother. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Dick noticed that the boy was keeping his legs away from the buckle of the seatbelt that clipped between his legs. "Does that hurt little man?"

Gabriel nodded and told him. "Yes, it does huwt. We go see Bwuce now?"

Tim twisted around in his seat. "He's at work right now kiddo. He will be home later."

Dick shut the back door and got back behind the wheel driving them back to the manor, he kept a vigil on the rearview mirror just in case anyone decided to follow them. Tim kept watch on his side as the drove through town.

* * *

That night Dick was up and down with Gabe as the little boy suffered from a low-grade temperature and sore legs. Standing in Gabe's room Dick paces and bounced the inconsolable child trying hard to calm him down. "Shh, Gabe it's alright. I know it hurts buddy."

"I wan mommy!" Gabe wailed loudly in Dick's arms. He rocked the boy in his arms and paced the boys' room trying to console him. He kept trying for some time to get the boy asleep. His legs were getting tired from pacing, and he wondered how much longer the child could keep this up or how long _he_ could keep it up. He was surprised the boy had not woken Damian or Bruce up yet. Tim had his own apartment above the garage that Bruce let him have when he graduated high school. Unless Tim had developed _super hearing_ he didn't think that Gabe could wake him up.

He had been at this for about three hours now, the only other thing that came to mind that might help was Mrs. Wayne's old rocker in the living room. Bruce never allowed him or anyone else to sit in it mainly because it meant so much to him. Dick understood the value of the chair, he felt the same way about his father's pocket knife he kept in his nightstand. He didn't think Mrs. Wayne would care if he disobeyed Bruce this once to try and calm Gabe down. Grabbing Gabe's powder blue blanket Dick wrapped the sobbing child in it and took him downstairs to the living room. He found the chair near the fireplace and sat down with Gabe's head nestled in the crook of his arm. Dick sang him an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was young. It seemed to work as Gabe's eyelids became heavy but he still cried softly. Dick rocked the small boy until Gabe's cries had died down to a dull whimper. The last thing Dick remembered was Gabriel snuggling close to his chest as a tear rolled down his sleeping face.

A little while later a gentle shake to his shoulder startled Dick, looking down he saw Gabe was still sleeping. Looking up he saw his father standing there. "Rough night?"

Dick nodded and spoke softly. "Yea, he's running a little bit of a fever and his legs really hurt."

Bruce smiled down sympathetically. He could see the concern in Dick's blue eyes and the exhaustion. He had the same look himself many times after Dick had come in contact with either Joker or Scarecrow's toxins.

"I hope it's alright if I'm sitting in Martha's chair... I figured the rocking motion would sooth him."

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder Bruce spoke softly to his eldest son. "It's fine Dick, that old chair needs to be used. I remember rocking you in it the rare times you got sick."

"I don't remember that?" Dick told him with a slight frown.

Bruce remembered that day many years ago. "It was after you first became Robin, remember that toxin that Joker had sprayed you with?"

When Dick nodded Bruce continued. "Well even though I gave you the antidote you still cried and screamed most of the night. Even spiked a fever with it. Alfred told me it was just your body healing its self. I couldn't calm you for anything. So, I brought you down here and rocked you in my mother's chair, you slept in my arms all night long. Alfred woke me up the next morning, I was still afraid to move you because of how you had acted during the night. He assured me you would be alright so I took you back up to your room and let you sleep longer."

A slight smile came to his face remembering now the care Bruce had shown him, Dick asked. "Was that why you were sleeping by my bed the next couple of nights? Because of that toxin?"

"Yes, you had a bad reaction. I had a dream on the second night of my mom standing in your room, she told me you would be just fine and to get some sleep. You know... I still wonder if it was my subconscious playing tricks on me."

Looking down at Gabe both men watched the sleeping boy. Dick broke the silence. "At least you and I can remember our mothers, Tim and Damian too... when Gabe gets older he's not going to. Heck, I don't even remember my own aunt. My memories are very distant and come from when I was about 5 or 6 years old. That's sketchy at best for that age."

Bruce nodded and pulled up a chair next to his son and what he was slowly considering his grandson. "You know what, it will all work out in the end. He has you, that's what counts Dick. Right now with him not feeling good he probably misses his mother."

"He asked for her multiple times, I finally told him she wasn't here and he just kept crying and telling me she went 'Bye-Bye'. I don't know if that means he knows she is never coming back or what."

Gabe stirred in his sleep but kept his eyes shut, this little boy depended on Dick now. Just like Dick had once depended on Bruce for everything.

"Mommy!" Was said so softly as the boy slept that Bruce and Dick almost didn't catch it. Their eyes met and Dick said to his father. "And so it begins..."

Bruce ran a gentle hand through Gabe's light hair and told Dick. "We may never know." He answered softly. He knew this child was grieving now over the loss of his parents, it was hard getting Dick and Tim through those hard times. He couldn't imagine how this was going to turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

The months flew by, and still no sign of the killer. It was confirmed that George and Cindy Grayson had died prior to Nightwing finding them. Whoever the killer was had made it look as though they had been poisoned. But the mystery that is on everyone's minds is: why leave the baby behind?

This was the information that Batman was able to come up with. In the time the little toddler had been staying with them the boy had grown. Dick began to use the boys pent up energy to begin very light training. The small boy saw it as playtime even if Dick knew otherwise. Bruce had to purchase smaller equipment in light of the little boy's training. The child proved he was not a bit afraid of heights by any means, Bruce could not count the number of times that the child climbed book shelves or the side of the Entertainment Center. So Bruce had put up a 5-foot wall with grips for the boy to climb down in the Batcave with supervision of course. He also had created a play room down there for the boy so that they didn't have to worry about him getting lost or injured.

Gabriel was smart and very quick on his feet. He could give anyone a run for their money if not watched closely. It was obvious that his shortened arm or weak muscles on the right side did not slow him down. Dick remained at the Manor, for the time being, he had hoped to go back to his apartment until he went to go get something only to discover that the place had been broken into and then ransacked.

He decided staying at the Manor was a safer place to be. Batman kept watch at night over the old apartment, wondering why Dick had suddenly become a target again after all of these years.

* * *

Bruce was sitting at the computer when Dick came out of the training room with Gabe. "Man this kid is good. I had to take the first three rungs off my trapeze platform so he wouldn't climb it!"

Bruce chuckled and told him. "What do you expect from a 'Flying Grayson?' that is what you two were."

"I don't think he had started performing yet. But I am sure Aunt Cindy and Uncle George were allowing him to climb to the top or at least to high places so he would not be afraid of the heights. I am tempted to get a baby harness and strap it to myself and have him go up there with me. But I am afraid of him slipping out of the harness and falling."

Without looking up from the computer Bruce replied. "You could always put the safety net up? I mean that's what the net is for Dick. To prevent injury."

Rolling his eyes Dick waved him off and told him. "Yea, yea I know... I am just so used to not using one that I am afraid that if I use it I will fall."

Tim was training behind them with the simulator and asked. "So... did your folks train you NOT to use a net? Or how did that work exactly? I mean there's no way a beginning acrobat would not fall a few times before getting the hang of it."

He knew his younger brother had a point, but it had been so many years he didn't remember when his training had even begun. "Oh hush Tim, how am I supposed to answer that? I had been performing since I was 5. So my training had to have started pretty young."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Dick turned and saw his youngest brother looking serious coming in his direction.

"Grayson, what was the name of your circus?" Damian asked carrying a newspaper with him.

"Haley's Circus, why?" He walked over to the youngest Robin and looked at the paper.

 **Haley's Circus, in Gotham City for two nights only come and see the greatest show in the world!**

Dick frowned as he read the article. Haley's Circus had not been to town in about 3 years or more. The last time they came to town the Mad Hatter had managed to take control of all the animals and the performers. What caught his eye was the name mentioned in the article : Bud Bassinger.

Walking over to Bruce he asked. "Can you look up a name for me?"

Minimizing the screen that was up Bruce told him. "What name?"

"Bud Bassinger. For some reason, his name sounds so familiar."

Bruce typed the name in and what he found was interesting. "He's the owner of Bass Circus, from what I see here this was the circus your aunt and uncle were part of."

Damian was silent but noticed something. "Father? Why is there a phone number? I wouldn't think that those people would be able to have a phone?"

"Why do you say that little D?" Dick asked him. Damian looked up at his brother and knew he might have just insulted the only one of his two older siblings he had an inkling of respect for.

"What I mean Grayson, is circuses move around so much. Wouldn't it be difficult to keep a service?" Damian tried to rephrase his question.

Bruce spoke up first. "Most phone companies have plans where you can have international and nationwide service. Why are you so curious about the phone number?"

"Can we call Bassinger up and ask him what happened with the Graysons? He must have been the last person to have seen them." Damian replied.

Dick was silent for a moment, thinking over what his brother had just said. The boy made a good point.

Looking up at Dick, Damian asked him. "Didn't you tell me once that the circus was a family? If that was true then why did they abandon two of their own?"

Dick was thinking hard, without a word to his father or brother Dick pulled out his cell phone and typed in the number to Bass Circus. When Dick didn't get an answer he left a message.

" _Hello, this is Richard Grayson, nephew to George Grayson. If you would give me a call back that would be great. I have a few questions for you."_

Dick ended the call after leaving his contact number and looked back at Bruce. "They weren't there. But the answering service confirmed that I had gotten the right number."

At the mention of his father's name Gabe looked up at everyone and asked. "Where daddy? I want daddy."

Bruce smiled apologetically at the small boy and told him gently. "I know you do little one, but daddy's not with us right now."

Gabe stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and had tears welling up in his blue eyes. Dick picked up the toddler and hugged him close. "I know little guy. It's going to be alright."

Looking Dick directly in the eye Gabriel asked. "They went bye-bye don't they DD? They not come back… ever..."

For the first time since his arrival in the Wayne household little Gabe made the connection and began to cry for his missing parents. The small boy laid his head on Dick's shoulder and sobbed openly. Dick rubbed the boy's back comfortingly and talked to him softly. Looking over at Bruce he told him.

"I think I will skip patrol tonight, he needs me."

Bruce more than understood as he nodded and told his son. "Go take care of him, if we are desperate enough we will call you."

Giving him a thank you smile Dick turned to go upstairs. Tim asked him. "Will Gabe be ok?"

Dick turned to his brother. "In time yeah he will be fine. He's young enough he won't remember them… that's gonna be the hard thing. Seeing as I barely do, you and I were old enough to keep our memories of our parents. I'm afraid Gabe's not going to remember them at all."

Dick walked past his brother and up the stairs carrying his crying cousin in his arms. Once upstairs Dick made his way to the living room and sat in Martha Wayne's rocking chair. He kept talking to the small boy and tried to comfort him the best he could.

He knew he was now in for a rough time ahead, this child was going to need him. He wasn't going to allow history to repeat itself for a third time with a grieving child. He was giving Gabe all the time and attention the child needed to grieve and Nightwing wasn't making any appearances until Gabe was finished.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? I would love to hear from you. Even if you hate the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the delayed update, took me a while to edit over 6000 words. Thank you for your patience. Please keep letting me know what you think of this story. I go all excited when my inbox lights up with reviews. Never quite knew that feeling until this past weekend when I posted my new story 'Mission of Brothers'.

If you're interested in joining a Batman fanfiction group please join us on facebook in the group **Batman Writers Unite**.

* * *

The following morning Dick's phone rang in the early hours. For just a moment he thought about just ignoring the phone but thought twice when he saw the ID read 'Bass Circus'.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dick Grayson?" the caller's gruff voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes sir, and this is Bud Bassinger right?" Dick wanted to be sure who it was for sure.

"Yeah that's me, listen, kid, wadda ya want? I am a busy man." The gruff voice replied his breathing was heavy over the phone.

Dick sat up more leaning against the headboard. "Yea, um do you know what happened to George and Cindy Grayson? Or why they left the circus?"

A firm "huh." Came over the line before. "Yeah kid, I don't know what those twos did before they left the ring. All I knows is they was supposed to be in an act a few months ago and up left before hand. I dunno why they didn't contact me. George was hostile the night before they left for some reason. Saying somethin about his kid and how this Zucco character had better leave them alone. When I asked him what he meant by that he said that Zucco killed his brother and sister-in-law."

"Yea they were my parents. Look did Zucco ask you about protection money?" Dick inquired.

A loud sigh was heard. "Yeah, he did. Seems like that nut Haley refused some time ago, so when I got the offer I jumped at it. I don't need no accident like the first 'Flying Graysons'."

Dick frowned. "That wasn't an accident sir. Zucco sliced their trapeze lines before the show. It snapped while they were in midair."

Bud sounded frustrated but also didn't sound convinced. "Oh, yeah? Then if Zucco is responsible the why's he runnin free as a bird so to speak? If he murdered your parents, answer me that one boy."

Dick tried not to let this man anger him, but his patience was wearing thin. "What about the baby? Do you know what was happening with him?"

There was a long pause and he said. "Nah, and I really don't give a damn! That brat cost me money because he was such a trouble maker!"

"He's two years old!" Dick shouted. He clamped his mouth shut for fear of waking his brother and or father who were in rooms near him.

"And your point is? Look I don't care what happens to the brat. All I wanna do is get on wit my life, those damn people are outta my life now so what should I care if they wind up dead in an alley somewhere. Yea I heard about that, so I don't care. They were horrible at their job! I tolds them to use a god damn net! But George claimed his family for generations have never used one and he wasn't about to now." Bud paused for a moment, Dick could hear him mumble something.

After a moment of silence, he came back and told him. "The last night they were here all I heard was a bunch of shouting coming from the trapeze above. I walked out and the next thing I know they was all gone. I just said good riddance."

Dick felt his temper grow, his bedroom door suddenly opened and Bruce stepped in with concern written all over his face. Dick nodded in acknowledgment and asked. "They were gone? As in dead or missing?"

The gruff old man replied back heatedly. "Missing, I didn't see em die, boy, if that's what your askin. They was alive the last time I knew. Look, kid, I gotta go. I ain't got no time to be arguing about some circus drop outs whens I gotta show to get ready for."

With that, the man hung up. Dick balled his fists and slammed them down on his bed, looking down away from the curious eyes of his guardian Dick told him firmly. "I really want to go interrogate that man as Nightwing. Cause as Dick, my words don't mean shit!"

Dick stood up off his bed and stood near the foot where his father was watching his son's temper fly. "Damn it, Bruce! He knows something! He knows and won't tell me a damn thing! I wanted to yell on the phone, but I knew if I did then he would hang up quicker. It's been a couple months now, and we don't have one damn lead!"

Bruce put his hands firmly on his ward's shoulders. "Richard John Grayson-Wayne. Look at me."

Dick had been looking down when Bruce spoke his full name, slowly looking up to meet Bruce's eyes the older man told him.

"Getting angry, and shouting to an empty room is not going to solve this problem. Tonight we will have Alfred watch Gabriel, and all of us will go interrogate that man. Where is Bass Circus located?"

"I can handle this Bruce..." Cutting him off Bruce told him firmly. "No you can not, now answer my question."

Dick took a deep breath and tried to calm his breathing. "On the upper west side of town, on the outskirts. It's supposed to be huge because Haley's Circus is teaming up with them."

Bruce nodded and released his son once he could tell he was calming down. "Alright, then it's settled. Tonight, we're going to the circus."

They were silent for a moment before they both heard Gabe calling Dick using just the first letter in his name. Bruce looked to the door and then told his son.

"Meet us all down for breakfast and we can discuss more what we are going to do tonight."

Nodding Dick told him. "Ok, see you downstairs."

* * *

After getting his cousin ready for the day Dick headed downstairs to the dining room where his brothers and father were waiting. Tim looked up as well as Damian.

"Why were you shouting this morning Grayson?"

"What happened?"

Both boys asked at once. Dick looked between them as he placed Gabe in his high chair, putting the child's bib in place he sat down beside him and replied.

"Got a call back from Bassinger, what he had to say really pis- ticked me off. He doesn't even care what happened! But tonight we are going to go talk to him in person because that jackass isn't getting away with just brushing off these murders."

Alfred sat a plate in front of Gabriel and the small boy began to eat happily as every one else talked.

Damian gave him a considering look and asked. "You don't think that maybe he had something to do with this do you? He doesn't like them to begin with, and then he was angry because a baby was involved."

Bruce spoke up after placing his paper down beside his silverware. "Damian has a point, but we don't accuse someone of murder until we have all of the facts."

Tim set his milk down after taking a drink and gave Bruce a puzzled look. "What I don't understand is why both circuses are in town at the same time? That's what I don't get. Since when do circuses need to team up?"

Dick thought about his brother's comments, giving them some hard thought he told his family. "There was one other time that Haley's Circus teamed up with Bassinger Circus. That was one year before my parents were murdered."

Pausing for a moment to remember, he continued. "But, that was when my father and my uncle got into that fight over me... saying I shouldn't be raised in a circus."

Tim snorted and looked between Dick and Gabe. "Yeah OK, he's a real hypocrite! HE was starting to raise a child in the circus!"

Showing no real reaction to Tim's words Dick replied. "Times change, I was 8 then and money wasn't real tight for us. Just the trailer we lived in. Now, however, circus performers don't get paid as much as they used to. I'm in my twenties now so things are much different than they had been over a decade ago. And Bassinger was a mean old man back then, my father never allowed me to be anywhere near him without my parents or aunt and uncle present."

"How come?" Damian asked. Dick looked over at his youngest brother and then back to his father before answering. "Because that man hates children with a passion, you think my uncle was a hypocrite for saying I shouldn't be in the circus? Well, Bassinger was worse, I take back what I said about there being only one other time the two teamed up. There were more times than that, I remember when I was 6 when Bass Circus came to town the same time we did. Bud was furious when he saw me practicing the trapeze with my mother. Later when I was alone Bud came up to me with the lion tamer whip and told me to get out and never come back. I remember him raising his arm back to hit me with it but my uncle stopped him. George told me to run back to my trailer, after that he kept having arguments with my dad about me."

Alfred had just walked back in with more breakfast plates when he heard the last of the story. "Why didn't anyone call the police about his treatment of you?"

"Because there was no proof of child abuse. He never hit me, just threatened it or came close. I think the reason my uncle was truly angry that day when I was 8 was because he knew that Bud was up to something. I don't know if maybe he was trying to protect me or what exactly."

"I have a question for you Grayson." Damian interrupted.

Looking over Dick nodded the go-ahead. "Why when your parents died didn't Haley tell the authorities about your uncle and aunt? I mean with you being an orphan they were you're next of kin."

Tim had a thought before Dick could answer. "Wait a minute, if they were part of Bass Circus back then than why is the information we are getting saying they just joined shortly after Gabe's birth?"

Bruce looked between his three sons and replied. "That is what we need to find out, and to answer your question, Damian. Haley didn't want to see Dick join the Bass Circus, not after the way Bud treated him. He lied to the police and to CPS about the family in order to protect him. I thought it was a little odd myself that a 9-year-old wouldn't have any kin anywhere in the world. So after I got Dick settled in here I called up Haley and he told me the truth and made me swear never to tell CPS what he told me about George and his wife. So I never did, in fact up until recently I had forgotten about them."

The family was silent after that, all that could be heard was Gabe laughing and talking incoherently to his plate of food as he ate. Gabe looked around at his new family and said happily. "More pweaze. I hugwy."

Dick looked over and sure enough, the boy had cleaned his plate, he didn't even make a mess this time. "You must have been hungry little man. You normally make a mess!"

Alfred came into the dining room and asked. "Does anyone need anything further?"

Gabe looked over at him and told him happily. "I hungwy Alfie! See pwate all queen!"

Alfred stepped over beside the young boy and looked down. "I see, well you must be hitting a growth spurt. I shall see what else I can get for you."

"Ceral Pweez" Gabe answered him as he began to walk back to the kitchen. Alfred grinned and came back. "Really sir, and what kind would you like? Hot or cold?"

"Isn't he a little young for choices?" Damian asked quietly from where he sat. Bruce cleared his throat to get his son's attention before saying. "Damian. No child is too young to make their own choice about food in my opinion. If the wants something specific then let him decide. That is how you raise an independent child, by giving them choices in life."

Damian rolled his eyes and told him in a sarcastic voice. "Ok Father, whatever you say."

Bruce knew his son was trying to change but it was hard to tell at times. He bit his lip when Alfred sent him a warning look saying 'pick your battles sir'.

Turning his attention back to Gabe Alfred asked once again. "Would young Gabriel like hot or cold cereal?"

Gabe tapped his finger on his lip like he had seen adults do and said happily. "Hot ceweal pwease. Wif bwue bewies." **(Blue Berries)**

Gabe looked so serious as he made his request Dick chuckled and responded. "Well aren't we a big boy."

Alfred nodded his approval and said. "I shall get that for you, Master Gabriel."

Once the faithful butler left the room Tim looked between everyone and said. "You know what, I never knew a toddler that was polite like that? Guess there's a first time for everything."

"From what I know about my aunt and uncle they were fairly decent people that strongly believed in manors." Dick explained as he put Gabe's plate on top of his own. Bruce looked around once again at his sons and asked. "What do you boys have planned for today?"

Damian shrugged and told his father. "I was just going to hang out in the library for a bit."

Dick looked over at Gabe then back to Bruce. "I thought about taking him outside for a while and letting him run around."

Tim told his father. "I don't know yet, I might get a book from the library and go outside with it. It's supposed to be unusually nice out so some fresh air will be welcoming."

Nodding his approval Bruce stood up and told his sons. "I will be in the study if any of you need me, I have been putting off some Wayne Foundation paperwork for a while now."

Tim glanced over at his older brother. "Where are you going to let the kid play? It's not like we have a play area out there."

Dick sighed and told his brother. "Ever heard of cheap entertainment? I didn't have a play area either. Mine was the trapeze."

* * *

Dick watched as Gabe explored the yard, in the sunlight, he could clearly see the disadvantage the boy was going to have with a short arm. But he would build up the child's strength and confidence about it so that he could deal with future teasing. Gabe got startled when a young fox bound into the yard chasing after a Monarch Butterfly. Gabe whined and raced back to Dick's side.

"What that DD?" Gabe asked with a curious look in his eye as he watched the red animal with the white tip on its tail and black legs bound after the Butterfly.

Dick told him softly. "That's a fox, that one's a baby. See how small it is. I bet its mother isn't too far away so stay away from it."

"Danger?" Gabe asked questioningly.

Smiling down at the boy he said. "Yes, they can be dangerous. But they are more scared of you than you are of them kiddo."

Gabe told him. "I stay way from it DD, me no wanna get hurt."

Dick patted the boy on the back and said. "Good idea, why don't you go play with the ball Tim brought out for you. That little fox should leave you alone."

After an hour of the fox cub staying in the yard, Dick wondered why it's mother didn't call it back? Maybe it was older then he thought just so small in size or a mini fox. Getting off the chair he was sitting in Dick walked to the edge of the yard and looked back at Gabe studying a dandelion that was in a clump of weeds. He didn't hear any rustling in the bushes indicating that the mother was nearby. Pulling out his cell phone he used the app he had created to look for heat signatures. Scanning the edge of the woods Dick found nothing large enough that would be a second fox in the area. He saw the little fox lay down under the water fountain that was near where he had been sitting.

"That's odd..." Dick said softly as he walked back towards his chair.

The little fox raised it's red and black head and looked up at the human cautiously. Dick would have wondered if this was some one's pet if the animal didn't appear to be nervous around him. Checking on Gabe again he turned back to the little fox.

"Hey there little guy, it's OK, I won't hurt you." Dick coaxed the little animal into coming closer.

The small fox whipped it's tail back and forth quickly but nervously as it stood and backed up from Dick's outstretched hand. Nodding in understanding Dick stood back up and watched as the little fox ran off to the wood line.

Sitting back down he picked up the magazine he had brought with him outside. Checking on Gabe again he started reading. After several minutes he felt something brush up against his leg, thinking it was just his cousin going by he thought nothing more of it. But he looked up anyway and saw his cousin sitting in the grass playing with a stick he had found. Frowning Dick looked down and saw none other than the little fox.

It's big brown eyes staring up at him, the two stared at each other for a moment before Dick asked it. "Can I help you little one?"

The fox tilted its head to the side in wonder as it tried to understand what had been said. Giving a slight yip the little animal jumped around happily and started to chase its own tail.

"Ah, so now we are trying to be cute?" Dick said chuckling at the antics of the small woodland creature. At first, he thought about just keeping the animal, but then he thought better of it when the possibility occurred that the fox could just simply be playing while its mother could actually be somewhere other than where Dick had checked for her.

"So where is your mother little guy? Your too young to have strayed so far from her." Dick noticed how friendly the little animal was.

Gabe stood up and stayed still for a moment his little face was full of concentration, Dick noticed and said. "Well fox, I got to get my kiddo there inside and change him. See you later, now you run along."

Walking over to Gabe who looked up at him with a frown. "Well, kiddo lets go inside for a bit."

"DD... I poopied." Gabe told him honestly. "I a bad boy."

Frowning he asked his young charge. "How is that a bad boy? You do it all the time? It's kind of what you do when your not pottied trained."

Gabe followed after Dick and told him firmly. "I not do that no more Dicky, I wanna be a big boy and go in big boy potty."

Dick felt a rush of pride for this 2-year-old boy to make such an adult decision on his own. "OK then, we will get you a big boy potty for you to use."

Once they re-entered the mansion Gabe stopped suddenly. "Uh-oh Dicky, I gotta pee!"

Dick knew the closest bathroom was pretty far from the front door. Picking the boy up he raced to the bathroom near Bruce's first-floor study. Gabe pushed down his blue jeans and Dick untapped the diaper and placed Gabe on the toilet. Seeing the content of the diaper Dick looked under the cabinet for cleaning supplies, he saw what he would need and watched his cousin as the boy struggled to stay sitting up on the toilet. Big potty little boy, he could hold his balance better if his arm wasn't so short.

Dick heard urine hitting the water and told his cousin. "Good job buddy!"

Gabe had a huge smile on his face as he told Dick. "I done now."

Taking the small boy off the toilet he set him down on the floor and cleaned his backside after his accident outside. After cleaning the toilet he asked him. "I know Bruce is busy but do you want to go tell him what you did?"

Seeing little blue eyes light up Gabe jumped up and down, his little sneakers tapping lightly on the floor. "Yes! I wanna tell Bwuce I a big boy now!"

Dick opened the door to the bathroom after pulling up the boy's blue jeans. He would have to go commando until he got another diaper to put on him.

Gabe ran from the room and to the stairs where he took Dick's hand and carefully climbed the stairs holding the rails of the banister as they went up. Once on the second floor, Gabe took off again for the study. He patted his hands on the door and started yelling.

"Bwuce! I a big boy! I did it in the potty!"

Dick caught up to him and chuckled just as Bruce opened the study door. "What is going on out here?"

Looking down at the very excited 2-year-old Bruce asked. "Now what is it you did?"

Gabe had a big smile on his face as he said happily. "I went pee in the potty! I tell Dicky I gotta pee and he put me up there! I go in the big boy potty now! I a big boy!"

Kneeling down to Gabe's level Bruce told him seriously with humor in his voice. "It sure sounds like you did a good job, Gabe. I tell you what, I could use a break. How about Damian, you, me and Dick go into town and get you some big boy underwear and a potty your size."

Once standing at full height Dick told his father. "We might want to put a diaper on him before we go. He's commando at the moment."

Damian had been across the hall reading when he heard all the commotion. "What is going on out here?"

Gabe ran up to him and said excitedly. "I pee in big boy potty! Dicky helped me! I wanna be a big boy!"

Damian wasn't sure how to respond to the little boy's excitement, to him, this was not that big of a deal, he looked up at his father for help. Bruce sensed his son's discomfort and quickly said.

"Gabe, go let Dick put a diaper on you so that we can go get the big boy underwear.."

Frowning the small toddler said. "I not wanna wear Diapers no more."

Dick chuckled and told him. "Yea but you can't run around a department store without them either."

Looking down at his red tee-shirt and blue jeans Gabe replied. "I got clothes on."

"So not the point. What if you have to go potty and there's nowhere to go? What then? At least you have a diaper as back up until we get to the store." Dick told his young cousin honestly.

Bruce was trying to hold back a laugh at the argument taking place. "Gabriel Grayson, go put on a diaper. I tell you what, we won't put it on so tight that it is too hard for you to remove yourself."

"Father, may I make a suggestion?" Damian spoke quietly but firmly.

Looking over at his youngest he said. "What's that?"

Looking down Damian wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say. "What about those diapers I heard about on TV? The ones that don't have tape on them but are similar to underwear? Pull-Ups I think is what they were called."

Looking over at Bruce, Dick asked. "Do you think that would work?"

"I would say try it first. I don't know much about Pull-Ups or Diapers or even how to potty train a toddler." Bruce told him.

"Father, would Dr. Tompkins know how to do it? Or one of your lady friends?" Damian asked innocently.

"Uh... Little D, I don't think you wanna ask his 'lady friends'. They are kind of air headed." Dick explained to the boy.

"Not all of them are Dick." Bruce reminded him. "Are you forgetting the one that told me what to do when you came down with chicken pox back when you were 10?"

Frowning Dick asked. "I thought it was Leslie that told you what to do?"

"Nope. It was the girl I was dating at the time who had a son of her own." Bruce informed him gently.

Damian listened quietly but wasn't sure if he should say anything.

Out of nowhere, Gabe ran from the hallway to the nearest bedroom. Damian watched in horror as the toddler picked his room since it was the closest to the study and library.

Racing after him Damian watched as the boy started to pee on the floor in his bathroom since he was too small to reach. "No! Gabriel!"

Picking the toddler up and placing him on the toilet. Unfortunately, when Damian turned the boy around he didn't take into consideration the toddler couldn't stop the flow from going down the front of his own pants. Frowning in disgust Damian let out a disgusted groan as he raced out of the bathroom and got a new pair of black jeans.

Dick came rushing into the room and saw Damian getting ready to change. Damian looked up and shouted. "Grayson! Get out! Send Father in!"

Ducking out of the room and back to the hall, he ran directly into Bruce who had heard Damian's demand. Thankfully Bruce was solid enough that Dick didn't knock him over.

Holding his surrogate son firmly by the shoulders so he wouldn't topple over Bruce told him. "Go get a diaper and meet be back here."

Bruce didn't give Dick time to answer as he walked into his son's room and saw the sight before him. Damian had one wet pant leg and his face was beet red in both anger and embarrassment. Bruce put a hand over his mouth and tried to hold back a chuckle.

Damian looked up at him with stone cold eyes and told him firmly. "IF your not going to help then leave! I just got urinated on by that child!"

"If you were standing in my position you would be trying not to laugh too." Bruce told him as he went to get Gabe who was struggling to get off the toilet.

Damian struggled to get his leg out of the wet side of his black pants. Getting more disgusted as the cold wetness of pee kept touching his skin, and the smell was starting to get to him. Bruce came back with Gabe and told him. "Damian would you like me to help you get those off?"

Damian looked up at his father angrily and told him. "YES! I want these pants burned afterward!"

Bruce pulled over the desk chair and helped Damian sit down on it so he wouldn't trip. Taking the pants by the top he pulled down and got them off inside out. Tossing the pants in the nearby trash can he told his son.

"Go take a shower and then change clothes. We will wait for you before going into town." Bruce told his now extremely embarrassed son.

Damian through a glare at Gabe before taking his clean pants and running for the bathroom again. He started the shower then noticed the pee on the floor in front of the toilet. Groaning he peeked his head out the door. "Father, um... I have a problem."

Bruce picked up Gabe and handed him out the door to Dick before returning to the bathroom. "What's wrong Damian?"

The 10-year-old pointed to the toilet and Bruce saw the problem. "I see, get in the shower and I will clean it up."

"Uh, Father... I kind of have to go myself after all this." He was NOT about to touch urine, even with a paper towel.

Bruce looked at him insidiously and told him. "You are too big for me to hold up over the toilet to use the bathroom..."

Damian looked back at the mess and then said. "I didn't mean for you to do that..."

Rolling his eyes Bruce entered his son's bathroom, got the cleaning supplies out and cleaned up the urine on the floor.

Meanwhile, Damian slipped into the shower with his socks, boxers and shirt on and threw them around the curtain and to the floor not far from where Bruce was kneeling down cleaning up urine. Bruce looked back just as the clothes came flying in his direction. Chuckling he picked them up and placed the discarded clothing in the hamper nearby. He was glad that Damian trusted him enough now to let his guard down. After putting the cleaning supplies away he went back to his son's room and got him some clean clothes. He noticed the clean jeans on the counter and placed the new items on top of them.

"I put clean clothes on the counter for you Damian. Come downstairs when you're finished."

Damian stood under the hot spray and replied. "Thank you, Father."

Bruce returned to the hall where Dick was at once again with Gabe. "Is Little D alright?"

"Embarrassed but aside from that he's fine." Bruce lead his son and grandson back downstairs to wait on Damian.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Damian came back downstairs dressed and ready to go. Without saying a word the four went out to Bruce's car and everyone got buckled in. They drove to Gotham City along the way Gabriel pointed out various trees and animals along the way. Damian glanced over at Gabriel and told him. "Don't do that again Grayson, I did not appreciate getting peed on."

Dick looked back at the boys, Gabriel was looking over at Damian with a sad look on his face. "I sowy D, I no mean to do it. You turned me awound and I couldn't stop it. No, be mad at me. I learning..."

Dick hid a chuckle at Gabe's explanation of the events that transpired back at the manor. Bruce looked back at his son in the mirror but didn't say a word to him. Once they reached the mall they all piled out. Bruce held Gabe as Damian walked by his side with Dick taking up the rear. Once inside Damian asked. "Father, may I go to the bookstore? I really don't want to go to the baby store."

Dick was looking at the map of the Gotham City Mall, he saw the bookstore wasn't too far from the baby store they were going to. "It's not too far from where we will be Bruce."

Bruce looked down at his son and replied. "Go ahead, I will come get you when we are ready to go."

Damian looked at the map then took off in the direction of the bookstore. Dick asked him. "Was it a good idea to let him go by himself?"

Giving him a knowing look Bruce told him, softly. "Dick, trust flows both ways. He is just starting to trust me, now, I must trust him. This is a start, letting him go off to on his own."

Nodding in understanding Dick followed Bruce to the store they were looking for. Walking around Bruce found the underwear section. "Bruce, what about the pull-ups that Damian mentioned?"

"You find that while I look here." Bruce told him while checking on Gabriel who was looking at the different underclothes.

Bruce couldn't decide what size to get, the child was smaller than the average 2-year-old. Dick came back with two bags of pull-ups and put them in the cart near Gabe.

One of the workers walked over and asked. "Gentlemen do you need some help?"

Dick told her when Bruce just glanced his way. "Actually yes... my cousin here needs his first pair of underwear. He's just started potty training..."

"I see, well how old is he." The woman asked.

Gabe looked up at her from beside Dick and replied. "I 2! I a big boy now!"

The young woman looked down at him and smiled at him as knelt down. "Oh really? So who's your favorite superhero?"

Gabe smiled wide as Bruce and Dick tensed up. They hoped Gabe wouldn't tell her who they were.

Smiling wide the small boy didn't falter and blurted out. "Batman!"

The sales clerk told him. "I like him too, so let's find you something with Batman on them."

The small boy didn't look up at his guardians, he just followed the clerk. Both men tensed and never let their guard down. Once the boy learned what the 2 T meant on the packages he began throwing them in the cart. Dick chuckled when he saw some Robin underwear in the cart too.

"Gabriel I think that's enough. You will outgrow this before you can wear them." Bruce told him after the child had cleared off one rack of Batman, Robin, and Superman underpants. Dick told his father. "It's alright Bruce, he put some 3 and 4 toddler underpants in the cart too."

Dick chuckled as they went to the cashier to pay. This was crazy the toddler had more underwear than anyone living in Wayne Manor! Once paid they went out to find Damian. Bruce had Dick wait by the fountain as he went to the bookstore to find his son. Once found they all left for the car.

Once they were back on the road Gabe asked seriously. "You poud of me, papa? I no tell who Batman was. Or Wobin."

Bruce looked back at Gabe when they stopped at a red light. "I am very proud Gabe, you had us worried there for a second."

"I know that no one supposed to know who you are. If you want them to know you would told them. What you name DD? I no member?" Gabe stated.

Dick looked back and told him. "Nightwing, I used to be Robin a long time ago. Then it went to Tim now Damian."

Gabe looked out the window as the light turned green. "DD, can I be Wobin some day?"

Bruce pulled the car over suddenly and everyone looked at Gabe in shock. He was 2 years old! And asking to be a superhero!

Dick replied back calmly. "Why do you want to be Robin?"

Looking over at Damian then at Dick, Gabe replied. "Cause he help people. He help people that needs it and take them to the cage so they not hurt no one again."

Damian gave a slight grin and told him. "You mean jail, and Robin does not do that alone. Batman helps quite a bit. Robin is just a sidekick."

Bruce told the smaller boy firmly. "Maybe some day Gabriel but right now you're too little."

"Papa... my hand no fit in glove." Gabe held his hand up revealing his webbing in his fingers, his left three middle fingers were separated but had skin between them. His right hand had two fingers conjoined from the base of his hand to the knuckle of the finger.

Dick told the small boy. "Yea those would have to be removed in order to fit in gloves."

"Will this stop me from being Wobin? My arm is small, and I have dis between fingers." Gabe asked worriedly.

Damian looked at the small boy's hand and told Bruce and Dick. "I believe there is a surgery that can fix the webbing between the fingers. Perhaps Dr. Tompkins could better explain the procedure. The short arm might slow him down some but I don't see it as a problem really. Not with training and plenty of exercises."

Gabe's eyes lit up at this information. "I want that done Papa! I want these gone! I wanna be Wobin! And Wobin can't have this on his hands!"

Taking the child's serious tone of voice both men and Damian could tell Gabriel meant what he said. He wanted to have surgery to remove his webbed fingers.

Bruce looked around and told Dick. "We are not far from the clinic, let's go talk to her and see what we have to do."

Dick looked back at Gabe. "You're sure about this? You really want surgery?"

"Yes." Gabe told him firmly.

"Do you know what surgery means? Or what happens during it?" Damian asked.

"Not really, but if it makes this go away then I want it. No matter what, I wanna be like you D. I want to be normal. And not a fweak."

Damian frowned and told the boy. "You're not a freak Gabriel, different yes, but not a freak."

Gabe looked down suddenly and told the older boy. "That not what Bud say. He say I a fweak cause I have something wrong with me."

Bruce met Damian's gaze and they both nodded in agreement, they were joining Nightwing that night to interrogate Bud Bassinger and planned a little bit of revenge for what that man drilled into Gabe's young head.

Just because the boy was born with a birth defect did not make him a freak.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Tompkins was very informative about the operation that Gabe would be required to have. It seemed like a simple procedure. But as the bat family had learned the child was very active and keeping him still while he recovered was going to be their biggest challenge. Gabe sat on Dick's lap and listened to what the doctor had to say. When she explained he would have to wear splints to prevent any complications Gabe spoke up.

"I no mess with it. I pwomise."

Leslie looked at the child with a smile and told him. "I know sweetheart, I believe you would leave it alone, but honey there is always a chance for complications."

Frowning slightly he asked. "What that mean?"

Bruce looked over at the small boy. "What does what mean little guy?"

"Compications." Gabe did his best to pronounce the word. It impressed everyone that he was so close to saying it correctly.

"Gabriel, it means that you could have trouble, um, you could get a sickness in your hands that can hurt a lot without the splints helping them stay in place." Damian tried to explain the best he could. Bruce was proud of his very proud, blunt and stubborn son for trying so hard to be a good kid.

"So I have, have plints on to keep fwom getting sick?" He asked Leslie.

"In a nutshell yes. That's one way to describe it. It will take weeks to heal from it, though, so you have to try and be a big boy during it." Leslie told the all too serious 2-year-old.

Bruce was getting more impressed with how smart this little boy was, there was no doubt in his mind that this boy was, in fact, a Grayson for how much alike he is to Dick.

Leslie cleared her throat and said. "Ok, so we will admit him to Gotham Regional on Thursday and do the surgery first thing Friday morning. Nowadays they just do the surgery and send the child home with instructions. But I would like him to at least stay the weekend to make sure there aren't any complications from the surgery."

Dick set the small boy down on the ground and told Leslie. "Thank you, I hope this goes well. Now will he be in a lot of pain?"

"Most likely yes, but he can take over the counter Children's Tylenol or Motrin for pain."

"I thought he was too young to take that stuff? A couple months ago when I had a bad cold the bottle says not recommended for children under 2?" Damian asked.

Leslie told him softly. "That's true Damian, but, if you also read it says to consult a doctor for children under 2 years of age. He is just months away from being 3 years old, so he will be fine in that respect."

Damian nodded in understanding as they got ready to leave. As they left the office Dick asked his father. "Bruce, I was wondering if there was anyone that could take my place for 'work' while Gabe is recovering?"

Bruce caught the meaning and told him. "Tim should be able to step in for a few weeks. Come on let's head home."

* * *

Once back in the car, Damian saw the man that had chased Dick and himself sometime back, gasping he said. "Dick look!" Not bothering saying the man's last name like he normally did.

Dick looked out the window where Damian was pointing, it was the car that followed them some time back. "It's the same guy... what is going on?"

Bruce had, had enough of this and handed his keys to Dick as he opened his car door quickly. "You get behind the wheel, I am going to find out what is going on. This is the second time he has pulled this stunt."

Dick got out and stood by the driver side door with it open. He watched his father walk over to the car and Zep Zouri got out.

Bruce walked over to Zep's car and watched the man get out as well, he felt Dick's eyes on his back he knew his son was counting on him to find answers.

Zep was a tall, bulky man, with wide shoulders and crew cut hair. He stood by his driver side door and asked. "Is there a problem?"

Bruce stood firm and did not show any emotion. "Why do you keep following my son?"

The man gave no emotion as he replied. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Bruce could tell the man was lying and told him. "I know you're following my boy around, and I want to know why. You are Zep Zouri are you not?"

"So what's it to ya if I am?" Zep asked in a cocky voice.

Frowning hard Bruce asked again. "Who sent you to follow my son?"

Giving him a half grin and replied. "Wouldn't you like to know. And it isn't your boy I'm after, it's that brat that the Nightwing freak rescued and then sent to your boy. The boss is paying big money for him."

"Why he's just a baby?" Bruce told him.

Shrugging his shoulders Zep informed him. "Who cares, as long as I get my cut."

A car door could be heard slamming nearby and Bruce looked back just in time to see Gabriel running their way. Dick and Damian close behind, Damian raced quicker and snatched the little boy up. Zep looked down at him and said. "Looks like you have too many brats, Wayne. Why don't I just take the kid and get out of here, then you won't have to worry about me following your brat around."

Damian sat Gabe down and held his hand, he watched the strange man hesitantly as the confrontation between his father and the stranger continued on.

"That may be, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Besides, why do you care how many children I have? You only see two plus the Grayson boy. Why do you want him anyway? He's just a baby." Bruce shot Dick a 'do not interfere' look before turning back to the man.

"That baby is worth big money." Zep told him. Damian looked up at him and moved to stand in front of Gabe. "How did you come to that conclusion? He is just a toddler? He's not old enough to be worth anything at this point in his little life."

The man sneered down at Damian and answered. "Because the bigger Grayson is too damn big to take out! The price falls on the baby's head now!"

Dick felt like a lump of coal had just been dumped in his stomach. "So that's what this is about? Your boss is Zucco! He's still after me even though more than a decade has passed? And now because I have grown up he's going to take it out on a toddler? That sick son of a bitch!"

Bruce started to wonder what else this man knew, turning he told Damian. "Take Gabriel back to the car, and stay put."

Looking up at his father Damian replied. "But Father..." Before he could finish that sentence Zep made an attempt to snatch Gabe from Damian's side only for the 10-year-old to slap his hand away. "Don't even try it."

Before Bruce or Dick could stop him Zep raised his hand and in one motion started to bring it down on Damian, who leaned to the side blocking Gabe. Bruce grabbed his hand once the shock wore off and stated angrily. "Touch that child and so help me god if you never get out of traction when I'm done with you."

Using his free hand he shoved Bruce out of the way and made another attempt to grab Gabe. Damian reached for Gabe and started to run with the little boy in toe. Dick jumped in and threw his arms around Zep to stop him from following the two smaller boys. The taller man kicked Dick in the shin causing him to let go. He hit Bruce in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him as he ran after his true target. Both men hated it that they could not fight back in public.

Damian hid behind a phone booth that was about two yards away with Gabe in his arms. Gabe had tears running down his face but remained silent. Damian was breathing hard from not the run, but from fear. An emotion he had not felt in many years, granted he may only be ten years old, but he had experienced most of those years learning to fear being killed in battle. His mother taught him as much along with his grandfather. He could hear the heavy footsteps of Zep coming their way, he tucked his feet in so he would not be seen. He wondered why no one passing by didn't call the cops by now. Zep was speaking but Damian was too afraid to respond.

"Oh, boys... come out come out where ever you are...Answer me you brat!" Zep yelled as he got closer and closer to the phone booth where the two boys were hidden.

Dick and Bruce watched as Zep got closer to the phone booth, they both took off in a dead run just as a patrol car pulled up behind their car. Dick pointed to the would-be kidnapper and shouted. "Stop him! He's after Gabe and Damian!"

The officers looked at the two running men and then to Zep, they drew their guns and ran after Zep who was now running away from the police. Looking back Zep told them. "This isn't over Wayne! I'll be back!"

After they were out of sight Bruce turned to his eldest. "Get the car, I will get the boys."

Dick nodded and returned to the vehicle. Bruce turned his attention back to the phone booth and walked around it. The sight before him hurt his heart, he knew Damian tried to be so brave and strong just the way his mother had trained him. But there was something about his past that made Damian vulnerable to someone trying to hurt him in civilian form. Kneeling down he ran a hand through his son's raven black hair and told him softly. "Let's go home."

Damian looked up and quickly wiped his eyes dry and cleared his throat. "If you think that's best Father." Standing up the tough little boy handed him Gabe who was openly crying on his shoulder but reached for Bruce seconds later.

Bruce watched as his son walked towards the waiting car, opening the door Damian climbed in and rubbed his eyes again. Frowning Bruce knew he had to deal with this at some point in the near future, he walked over and put Gabe in his car seat.

Dick remained silent as Bruce got in the car, he had seen the exchange and new how embarrassed Damian would be if he asked what was wrong. As they drove Gabe blurted out. "I got to pee!"

Bruce looked back and said. "Can you wait till we get home?"

Shaking his head Gabe said frantically. "No, I gotta go NOW!"

Damian looked sullenly at his father and said softly. "Father, I too need to use the facilities, can we make a stop somewhere... please."

Letting out a long breath Bruce told him. "Yes, Dick just pull in somewhere... at this point, I don't care where."

Bruce felt defeated, he was exhausted after the fight they just went through. Normally it wouldn't make him tired, but lately, he had not been sleeping well at night. He had been worried about Dick and who could possibly be following him. He was also worried about Damian who kept his emotions locked up tighter than Fort Knots. Now he was worried about this little 2-year-old boy that came into their lives, an orphan that he had to find the killer of his parents. Well, he pretty much knew who it was, but that didn't make it any easier.

As the car pulled into the Subway parking lot Bruce leaned his head back against the headrest of the car. Once parked all four got out. Bruce watched his youngest son take Gabe to the men's room.

"Zep didn't hurt him did he?" Dick asked softly. Bruce looked over at him and replied. "No, just scared him. He's never been that close to being kidnapped yet. But you know how proud he is, he will not openly tell us if something is bothering him. I don't know if I should push the issue or not..."

Dick knew Ra's al Ghul hurt the kid growing up, how do you teach a child that young to kill people without some form of fear being instilled. He had met the man a couple of times and he didn't like the ora that came off of him.

"How Ra's al Ghul taught him it must have been bad." Dick said silently.

Bruce looked down at the table top and folded over a napkin corner and told his eldest son absently. "It's not Ra's al Ghul that Damian fears... it's his mother Talia. She was the main one training him... Damian has talked the past few weeks of a little boy that is just slightly younger than himself that was with the League of Assassins. He never told me about what happened to the boy but he makes mention that the boy was treated horribly."

Dick frowned and looked around the store then said. "I thought that Damian was the only kid there?"

"Talia told me they began training children at young ages to be assassins. More than just Damian from what I gather. She told me if the kids didn't cut it then... well they were used as practice dummies..."

Bruce visibly shuddered at the thought of what the kids that made the cut did to the ones that didn't. They remained silent as they waited on Damian and Gabe to come back. Moments later they returned and Damian told his father. "Don't worry so much about me Father, I will be fine."

Bruce chuckled and looked over at Dick. "That won't ever happen. Dick is in his 20's, do you think I ever thought about NOT worrying about him?"

Damian rolled his eyes and sat down as Gabe scrambled into the seat next to him. Dick chuckled at the sight seeing Gabe's head just above the tall table. Getting up he got a booster seat from by the front door and put Gabe on it.

"Father, have you ever thought about getting a guard dog?"

Bruce thought about it and told his son. "The thought crossed my mind once or twice but I never followed through with it. Why do you ask?

Damian looked down at the tan and brown table and replied. "Well, I heard some children at school talking about their homes, and a few of them say they have guard dogs."

"We got bettew then gawd dog D, you know that." Gabe told the older boy.

"Oh, really little Grayson and what would that be?" Damian asked, not realizing he was setting the toddler up to reveal their identities in public.

Bruce and Dick both stiffened as they waited for Gabe to reply. The small toddler seemed to be thinking about an answer.

Taking his time Gabe replied after nearly 3 or 4 minutes. "Awarms, wes got awarms that wet us know if ders twoble."

All three let out sighs of relief when Gabe didn't say what they all thought he was going to, this kid was good at keeping secrets. Standing up without comment Bruce went up to the counter and bought a cookie for Gabe. Coming back to the table he told the small boy. "Here Gabe, this is a reward for being good today."

Dick told Bruce. "You're letting him have sweets before lunch?"

"After the things, he didn't say today? The boy deserves it. Besides it won't hurt him. Why don't you run up and order for all of us, take Damian with you." Bruce told his eldest son. Damian gave no protest as he slid out of his seat and followed after his older brother. Thinking about what Damian had suggested, he never thought about having a dog in the past, he always relied on security alarms to protect the house.

In the time it took for the boys to order their food and come back to the table Bruce had an answer for them.

"Boys, when we get home, come with me to the study. I have made a decision about the idea of getting a dog. I never thought about it in the past, but Damian does have a point about getting one."

Neither boy responded as they ate their lunch and then headed back out to the car, Bruce got back behind the wheel. Once back at Wayne Manor, they all filed into the study, Alfred included.

Bruce sat at his laptop computer and looked up at his waiting family. "I thought about what Damian said, and I have taken a lot of things into consideration. There is no guarantee that Talia and Ra's al Ghul isn't going to try something to get Damian back some day, and now with Zucco being a threat once again there is only so much Batman can do, and I am NOT about to call Superman for help. The security alarms can only do so much too. So, with that in mind, I will search for the best dog to have at Wayne Manor, that is good with children as well as being a good companion and guard dog."

Dick and Damian both high-fived each other and Dick replied. "Awesome! Thanks, Bruce!"

"Thank you, Father."

Gabe looked around at everyone and said happily. "Tank you Bwuce! What dog we get? Big one or small one?"

Alfred had not said a word yet, he just stared at his surrogate son in shock, in all the years he had known the man, he never heard him actually admit to being unable to do something on his own without help.

"Alfred? What's your opinion?" Bruce asked the faithful butler.

After a few moments, Alfred asked. "And who might I ask is going to be responsible for the care and training of this new dog?"

Bruce pointed to Damian and Dick. "They will be responsible for upkeep on a dog, I will find one that is properly trained and young. Do I make myself clear boys? You want a dog, you be responsible for taking care of it, and if you don't then there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Dick nodded seriously and said firmly. "Yes sir, very clear."

"Yes, Father. Might I make a suggestion on the breed of dog? Gives you an area to start searching." Damian responded solemnly.

"What do you suggest Damian?" Bruce answered.

Damian looked directly into his father's eyes and told him. "A Great Dane, or Labrador Retriever. When I lived with Mother they had Labradors but they were very mean, probably because of their treatment. I have read about how friendly they are and how good they are with children and keeping watch over a home."

"What's your opinion on Great Danes?" Dick asked.

Damian had a small twinkle in his eye and replied back. "I think they are an interesting breed. I do not know much of anything about them."

Alfred spoke next. "Might I suggest sir, Chesapeake Bay Retriever, they are similar to Labradors but prefer the outdoors for sleeping. We could have two dogs, sir. One for indoors and one for out."

Both Dick and Damian watched Bruce expectantly as he made a decision. "Good point Alfred. I tell you what, Alfred if you can find the Chesapeake Bay then we will get one. Dick, you get to find the Lab. And as for a Great Dane, well let me research it first. Those dogs are like miniature ponies in size."

Bruce was surprised that Alfred didn't object to having animals around, he wondered if the old butler knew that some day he would have to submit to there being animals around the house.

So the search for the perfect dog begins...

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? I love to hear from every one. I really hope you are all enjoying this story. It's going to pick up pace here in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late in the evening when Bruce called his sons down to the Batcave, Alfred was upstairs caring for Gabriel. Dick and his brothers were all three dressed in their respective costumes and were standing around the computer with the image of the flier for the two circuses on it. Batman leaned against the back of his seat as he looked up at his two eldest sons.

"Alright, Robin and I will be back up for you two just in case Bassinger is working with Zucco. Nightwing, you and Red Robin will be the ones interrogating Bassinger. Remember Nightwing don't make this personal, I know you care for Gabe, but you can't let it slip that you talked to Bassinger this morning or he will know who you are. If he asks who you are and how you knew about the Graysons just tell him you were hired by Dick Grayson to investigate."

Dick knew all of this already, but it helped to hear it as well. Nodding his head he told Batman. "Sounds like a plan. I will try and remain in control."

Red Robin playfully elbowed Nightwing and said quickly. "Yea I will be there to keep you in line."

Rolling his eyes Nightwing shot back. "More like I need to be there to keep you in line."

"Focus you two, now, let's go get em, boys," Batman said as he stood up. He put a hand on Robin's shoulder guiding him to the Batmobile. Robin had almost followed Nightwing to the motorcycle. Normally when the three teamed up that was how things went. But this time, it was different.

"Father, why can I not ride with Nightwing?" Robin asked looking up. Batman gave him a look from behind his cowl and said. "Because we are back up, you ride with me."

Without any further argument, Robin got into the car and they sped off, unknowing to them that just above the Batcave something was happening that would change the direction of who killed Gabriel's parents...

* * *

Alfred knew that his family had left moments ago but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Going upstairs to the playroom he set up for Gabe he peeked inside, he didn't see the young boy anywhere.

"Master Gabriel? Where are you, young sir?" Suddenly from the corner of the room, he saw a black figure holding the small boy. But what had him speechless was the gun that was pointed at him.

"Say one-word old man and the kid gets it, or I pump you full of lead." The figure announced.

He slipped over to the window that was open and went down the ladder that was there. Once the man was gone Alfred recovered from his shock and raced to the window. The wires to the alarm had been pulled from under the window ledge and cut. Faster then he had moved in a long time Alfred made it to the Batcave in record timing. Accessing the Manor's security system he brought up an image of a dark figure as he cut the power off to the manor's central alarm system; then, for good measures cut the wires to the window alarm. Alfred brought up the communication line for Nightwing.

"Agent A to Nightwing." Alfred hoped that he hadn't gotten far from home yet, but he knew how fast the young man drove his motorcycle. After a few moments, the line crackled to life and, "Go ahead Agent A." was heard.

Alfred tried to control his breathing as he told his younger ward. "There was a break in upstairs. Some man dressed in black clothing took Gabriel!" He didn't use formalities since this was an emergency.

There were several moments of silence before. "Batman is on his way back, me and the two Robin's are going on with the mission. I hate to do this A, but I have to talk to this guy. Batman told me he would keep me posted."

"Roger that Nightwing, and do be careful," Alfred said, his voice laced with emotion.

Dick knew Alfred cared deeply for the family and it bothered him a lot to hear the emotion in the normally solid as a rock butler. He fought with his decisions to keep going but he knew Batman could handle what was going on back at the manor. He saw the Batmobile pull over ahead of him and he pulled up behind and parked. Getting out he walked up to the driver's side as the top slid back showing Batman and Robin.

"Nightwing take Robin with you. Be careful of what you say and I will keep you informed of what is going on at home."

Nightwing nodded in response as Robin climbed out of the car. Standing beside Nightwing Robin told his father. "Batman, if we happen to see baby Grayson do you want us to engage or call you?"

Batman thought about it for a moment before answering. "IF you happen to find him, engage. I do not want that child to be endangered any more than he is already."

Nodding he said to his mentor. "Yes, sir."

Nightwing and Robin stood there for a moment as Batman closed the Batmobile top and speed off back towards the Manor. Robin crossed his arms across his chest and said idly. "We are going back too aren't we?"

Before he could answer Tim drove up on his Robin Cycle. "Sup guys? I thought you guys were behind me?"

Nightwing turned to his younger surrogate brother and told him firmly. "Gabe's been kidnapped. Batman went back to find out what happened. I don't know why he thinks I am going to continue on to Bass Circus when my cousin is in trouble."

Robin looked up at Nightwing and told him. "Uh, you of all people know it is not wise to defy my Father..."

Rounding on the youngest Robin Nightwing told him. "Sometimes you just have to, now listen here, either you're with me or against me. Either way, I am going back to the Manor to find Gabe. That boy is MY responsibility!"

"But Father… if he catches you..." Robin started, but even in the darkness he saw the famous Bat-glare that all criminals feared. He knew his eldest brother had taken years to perfect it, probably because he was on the receiving end so many times at home.

Defeated Robin replied to him. "Fine, what should we do?"

Tim stood watching the exchange between his brothers, he knew better than to question Nightwing's judgment about anything. The man was a lot like Bruce, even if he wasn't willing to admit it. Walking closer to his brothers he listened to the plan.

"Robin and I will go around the side of the house where Gabe's play room is located, Tim you scope the other side of the house. Batman will no doubt have the cameras back up and running by the time we get back. I really do not care about being caught, besides it's my mission we are canceling, not one of his. And I will tell him as much if he tries to yell at me."

Dick mounted his Nightwing Cycle again with Robin on the back putting his helmet back on he nodded to Tim as they drove off into the night. It didn't take them long to get back home, Nightwing parked his bike near the garage and went on foot around the side of the house. With Robin in tow, the two walked silently around the side.

"Nightwing, do we need to worry about the motion sensor lights? Father had those installed shortly after my arrival." Damian talked low enough for his brother to hear. Nightwing motioned that he had heard him but remained silent. He couldn't afford for them to get caught by the kidnapper.

* * *

A man dressed entirely in black smirked as he watched Red Robin searching the side of the large mansion. He held his hand over Gabriel's mouth and held the boy tight. The toddler was struggling hard and wanted free.

He had heard the motorcycles pull up and ran back into the bushes, where he stayed until Red Robin passed them. He got up slowly and jogged to the driveway, but silently cursed when he saw Nightwing and Robin on the other side. His only option was to slip away into the woods and try and get to his car that was parked in the clearing about 200 yards from the house. He silently passed the two heroes as he slipped passed them and into the tree line. Moving silently he was almost to his car when a sharp pain hit his leg and growling could be heard.

"What the hell?" It was too dark to see what was attacking him but he dropped Gabriel in the attempt to get the animal off of him. He tried to reach for his gun but to no avail as the animal bit into his arm to keep him from getting the weapon.

Gabe didn't know what to think, he had no idea where he was and it was too dark to see anything. He did the only thing he could think of. "Nightwing! Nightwing! Over here! Help! Nightwing!"

* * *

Nightwing stopped when a voiceless then 100 yards away caught his ears. _"Nightwing! Help!"_

Instantly knowing who it was he spun back to Robin. "Get Batman, I will contact Red Robin."

Nightwing pulled out his flashlight and ran towards the voice once at the treeline he made his way through until he saw the tear-stained face of his ward. Opening a communication link to his younger brother. "Red Robin, I found them, come to the edge of the woods behind the garage."

"Rodger that!" Came the hurried reply.

He shined the light to the figure flailing around shouting profanities at a small animal that was growling and snarling. In the light, Nightwing saw red fur. He knew there were perimeter cameras up in the trees and knew Batman could have seen him come in here if he had them back up and running. He raced over to the man and pulled the fox off of him. Taking the man by his jacket Nightwing hoisted the man into the air and said. "Who the hell are you, why did you break into Wayne Manor?"

"N-Nightwing? You're the freak that took the kid that night!" Dick knew that voice and replied back hotly.

"And you're the asshole that followed around the Grayson and Wayne boys. And I know you're after Gabriel Grayson, his older cousin contacted me for protection. Me along with everyone else..." A smirk appeared on the young man's face as he heard the rustling of a cape in the distance. Zep had not heard it but Nightwing had enough in the past he knew it wasn't a night-flying bird or a bat… well no ordinary bat anyway.

From the ground, Gabriel told the man. "Batman here now! Yous in big trouble!"

Zep's eyes grew wide as Batman's shadow came into view behind Nightwing.

"Is there a problem here Nightwing?" Batman asked easily. He knew his son had this situation handled.

Shrugging Nightwing replied. "Sure, caught the asshole that followed around the Grayson and Wayne boys."

Batman nodded his approval and told him. "I called the authorities, I better contact Mr. Wayne to let him know we caught this man on his property."

"What about Grayson?" Nightwing asked.

"Mr. Wayne will no doubt contact him. You take him to wait for the police, I will take care of the kid." Batman told him as he handed over a pair of handcuffs.

Nightwing cuffed the man and lead him out of the woods, Batman had Gabe in his arms and carried him back to the house. Red Robin and Robin were waiting by the edge of the treeline with a worried Alfred between them. Once they got close enough Alfred stretched his arms out towards Gabriel and exclaimed.

"Master Gabriel! Oh, thank heavens you're alright! Thank you all of you, Master Dick is out of town for the night, I will assure him that the boy is safe."

Batman knew they had to keep the act up since they had a stranger with them. Nodding he told the elder man. "You're welcome if you need us again you know how to reach us."

After saying this he handed the small boy over to Alfred. Gabe smiled and waved with his small hand and told them.

"Bye-Bye Batman! Tank you for saving me!"

Smiling Batman told the boy. "Any time young man, Robin, Red Robin lets move out. Nightwing wait for the Police to arrive and then head back to the Batcave."

They raced around the side of the house and out of site, Nightwing pushed the man forward and told him. "You better be lucky I don't hand you over in a body cast, that is just a baby that you tried to kidnap!"

Zep tried to look back at Nightwing but couldn't see him properly due to how Nightwing kept him positioned. "Yeah whatever, I am still gonna get my money! The boss is upping the ante on the kid!"

Giving the man a glare he asked. "Oh yeah? And what's the ante now?"

Zep twisted around so he could somewhat look Nightwing in the eye and told him in a gruff voice. "The ante is now $2,000,000. And it's not just the kid no more, The Boss says he will gets good money if he gets Wayne's brat too."

Frowning Nightwing asked. "Which one? There's 3 of them? Are you talking about Richard?"

"No stupid, the younger one, not sure his name but he's the size of the youngest Robin."

Nightwing froze… Zucco was now after Damian?

"What does he have to do with any of this? He's not a Grayson. He has nothing to do with the Circus or the deal that was made between Bassinger and Zucco." Nightwing responded.

Before any more words were shared the sound of approaching Police Cars were heard. Nightwing handed the man over and turned to his bike without a word to the Police. Driving off he waited until they couldn't hear the engine anymore and turned down a dirt road at the edge of the driveway. He arrived back at the Batcave in record time. Dismounting he walked over to the computers where Batman was sitting, cowl back, going over some information on the computer.

Bruce could sense the tension in his eldest son and ask. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah… great…." Dick replied back distracted. "Is Gabe alright? Where is he?"

"I had Damian take him back upstairs after he changed." Came the reply.

Bruce turned in his chair and saw that Dick was still standing there. "Did something happen Dick?"

Dick's legs felt wobbly as he grabbed the extra swivel chair nearby and sat down. "Zep talked… He told me the ante has gone up… but the sole amount isn't on Gabe's head. In fact, he is only half of what Zucco wants now."

Bruce frowned and asked softly. "So does that mean he's after you again?"

Shaking his head Dick was about to reply when Tim came out of the changing room. "What the heck! Dick, you were followed!"

Snapping his head around Dick looked over by the Batmobile to something small dart behind it. Getting up he walked over with Batman close behind. All three stood and stared in shock at the site before them, a small red fox sat at attention behind the Batmobile.

"How did he get in here?" Batman wanted to know.

Dick chuckled and told him. "That's the same baby fox that was outside some days back, and he is the same fox that came up and attacked Zep!"

The little fox swished it's tail back and forth as it stood up, it looked very pleased with its self. Bruce asked Dick. "He's just a pup, where's his mother?"

Tim told Bruce. "I saw this pup some months ago, his mother was hit by a car… I bet he's under one year old."

Bruce bent down as the little fox came up to him. "So you took down a bad guy all by yourself? Your one brave little guy."

"Why is there a fox in the Batcave?"

They all turned and saw Damian standing there, Dick told him. "Well, he apparently followed me. He is either really brave or really stupid. He's the one that took down Zep until I arrived, I bet that's why Zep was so easy to catch. This little fox has been watching over the house!"

Damian walked up to the group and looked down at the animal. "How could something so small take down an adult Zouri's size?"

"Like you haven't taken down foes bigger than yourself," Batman responded.

"True Father but I am not an animal," Damian replied back.

"Wanna bet," Tim said under his breath. Dick elbowed him slightly and gave him a glare.

The computer beeped and Alfred appeared on the screen. "Master Dick?"

Walking over Dick hit the talk button. "What's up Alfred?"

"Young Master Gabriel is asking for you, he has been quite distraught since Master Damian brought him upstairs," Alfred told him.

Dick looked back at his family and told Bruce. "Would you come up to Gabe's room with me. I really need to tell you something."

Turning to his other two sons he said. "Boys, make sure that fox stays down here. Alfred will have a heart attack if it comes upstairs."

Both gave him words of assurance as he followed his eldest out of the Batcave after Dick changed clothes.

Once in Gabe's room he picked up the crying child and held him close. "Shh, I'm here buddy."

Gabe's cries broke Bruce's heart, he could tell when they were outside that the child was scared. Making no sounds, not even when Alfred held him did the boy cry.

"I scared Dickie," Gabe said between sobs.

Gabe had his head on Dick's shoulder as he cried openly and hiccuped.

"You're not hurt are you?" Dick asked in concern.

"No, I not hurt, I just sad, and scared," Gabe told him honestly.

Pulling the boy off his shoulder he sat in the rocking chair that Bruce had taken out of the living room and sat in here for Dick to use. "Tell me why you are scared? You can tell me anything buddy."

Bruce got the extra chair that was in the room and sat in front of Dick. In the few months, the child had been in Dick's care he had seen a major change in his son. His son had become a father, and it showed.

"I scared cause that man, say he wan me to go to Succo. I no wan to, he bad man. He hurt mamma and daddy..." Gabe told him. The crying had stopped for the most part, and now Gabe sat on Dick's lap playing with Dick's shirt button.

Bruce frowned deeply, this was the first time, no second time that he had heard the boy admit to something happening between Zucco and his parents. It was much easier to do _this_ investigation with Dick because he was older.

"What do you mean by that?" Bruce asked softly. "How did he hurt your parents?"

Dick met Bruce's eyes then looked back at his blond-headed charge. Gabe tucked his shorter arm in the sleeve of his nightshirt as if he was scared someone was going to hurt it.

"He says he gonna cut the cord… I don know what that means, he wanna hurt daddy like he hurt Uncle John."

Dick had been lightly rocking the chair but stopped at those words. Carefully he asked. "What did he say about Uncle John? How did he hurt him?"

Like Dick didn't already know that but the more this child talked the better and easier the case was going to be.

Gabe paused and then met his caregiver's eyes. "He says that Uncle John fell. And dat he cut the cord. What that mean?"

Dick looked over at Bruce and asked. "Should I tell him?"

Bruce scooted forward on his seat and said to Gabe. "Gabe, do you remember when your parents were in the circus?"

When the boy nodded he continued. "Ok, remember the big wires up high near the ceiling that they used to swing from?"

Gabe nodded again. "Those were held together by cords, very strong cords. If those are cut, or broken somehow, then the person swinging on them will fall down and get hurt really bad. That is what happened to your Uncle John. He fell because Zucco put some yucky stuff on the cord that broke it, John fell along with your Aunt Mary."

Gabe had a fresh round of tears forming in his eyes as Bruce spoke. "They went to sleep like mommy and daddy?" He asked, his voice laced with tears threatening to spill over into another round of crying.

Bruce and Dick both knew better, but there was no way they were going to explain death to a 2-year-old. "Yes, they went to sleep. But it's the kind of sleep you never wake up from." Dick explained.

"I sowy Dickie… after your mommy and daddy went to sleep then what happen to you?" Gabe asked, his speech starting to fail him once again.

"I came here to live with Bruce, he lost his mom and dad too. He knew what it was like to lose parents young. So he took me in." Dick told the little boy softly.

"Did he have to?" Gabe wanted to know.

Looking Bruce in the eyes, Dick told Gabe. "No, he didn't have to at all. He could have just let social services take me, but he took me in."

"Like you no have to take me?" Gabe's grasp on basics was incredible.

"Yes, I didn't have to, but I did. You don't ever turn your back on family." Dick told him with a smile on his face.

"Is Bwuce family?" Gabe wanted to know. Chuckling slightly Dick told him. "Might as well be buddy, he adopted me when I was 11."

"You no Grayson no more?"

"I will always be Grayson, just with a hyphen and a Wayne after it," Dick told him.

Gabe stared off into space for a moment then took in a sharp breath and said. "Oh no! You was gonna go talk to that mean man at the circus! I messed everything up..."

Tears threatened again and Dick patted his back gently and told him. "Hey, don't cry buddy, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault that man got in here and took you. I am going back out tonight, I just wanted to make sure you were safe first."

Gabe laid his head on Dick's chest and asked. "Would you stay with me long enough for me to go sleep, Dickie? Pwease…."

Chuckling Dick told him. "Yes, how about I tell you a story from when I was in the circus?"

Bruce listened to Dick's tale about when he was younger in the circus. He knew Dick had asked him to come up here for a reason, and it wasn't to help calm the baby down. By the time the story was over the small toddler was sound asleep.

Getting up Dick laid the boy down in his bed that Bruce had bought for him, he no longer slept in a crib, he slept in a toddler bed with a half side rail. After tucking the boy in Dick motioned for Bruce to follow him to the hallway.

"Zep told me something, let's go to your study… the walls have ears." Dick told him. He knew his younger brothers could be nearby instead of in the cave with the fox. Once the door was shut Dick turned again to his guardian.

"Zep told me that Gabe isn't his only target now. Zucco apparently put a higher bounty on Gabe's head." Dick started to explain.

"He's not after you again is he?"

"No, and he said the reason was because I was too old now. Which I find a load of bull. No, his sights are now on Damian, for what reason is beyond me. He has nothing to do with any of this." Dick said with anger lacing his voice. He leaned over the back of a chair and tried to calm down.

Bruce felt some anger welling up as well and told his son. "Let's go, Tim and Damian can stay here and watch over Gabe. They can even be in costume and say that they were helping the Wayne family after the break in."

Smirking Dick replied back. "Probably a good idea that you go with me, I may forget myself..."

"I have faith in you. Come on, let's go before we miss our chance." Bruce told him as he walked out of the study with Dick right behind him. They went back to the Batcave and found both of the younger Robins playing with the fox.

"Hey, Fox! Come on that tickles!" Tim was crying out from somewhere around the computer. Damian could he heard laughing hard and saying. "This is too good."

Bruce frowned and walked over and observed Tim on the ground, the little fox on his chest licking his neck. "Tim, stop playing with that thing and get over here."

Damian bent down and lifted the small animal off of Tim and told his father. "Drake was too afraid of the animal to make it stop. Father, may we keep it?"

Bruce let out a long sigh and said. "We will talk about that later. Go put him outside and head up to Gabe's room. You two have guard duty tonight as Red Robin and Robin. If Zucco himself shows up I want him to think that we hired you two to stay and keep an eye on the boy."

After saluting him they both took off for the stairs with the fox in toe.

"Are you really going to let them keep that fox?" Dick asked quietly as they walked to the changing room.

"I will consider it after what it did for Gabe tonight. If it wasn't for that fox we would have lost him." After changing back into costume, they headed out to the Batmobile and took off for the west side of town.

The tent came into view and Dick started to get agitated. Bruce could sense Dick's tension and told him. "Remember, you're going in there as Nightwing, not Dick Grayson."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Dick told him. "Got it."

They climbed out of the vehicle and studied their surroundings, the trailers along one side belonged to Haley's Circus and the others that were more worn down had to be Bassinger. Everything seemed quiet for the most part, there were a few security lights on around the grounds. Dick noticed on the Bassinger side that a larger trailer had a huge star on the top with a B in the center.

"Batman, I think we found him." Nightwing pointed to the trailer in question, they both noticed that the main door was open but the screen door was shut and the lights were on. As they walked closer they could hear a Television blaring inside.

Nightwing looked inside and saw Bassinger sitting in his recliner with a beer next to him, he was different than he remembered. He was heavier set, and balding now with pepper gray hair. Taking another calming breath and reminding himself of who he currently was he raised his fist to the door. He felt Batman put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and heard him whisper. "I'm right here if you need me."

Nodding Nightwing knocked hard on the door when Bud made no move to answer Nightwing opened it up and walked inside. Standing behind Bud Nightwing asked loudly.

"Glad you know how to answer doors."

Bud jumped in his chair nearly toppling over when Nightwing spoke.

"What? Who? How the hell did you get in here?" Bud asked angrily getting to his feet. He was wearing a wife beater shirt with sweatpants and socks.

Smirking at the man Nightwing replied back lazily. "Your door was open."

Now getting a good look at the man behind the phone call, he noticed something strangely and disturbingly familiar about this man. Other than the fact he knew him nearly a lifetime ago… If memory serves he had less fat and more muscle back in his youth...

Putting that aside at the moment he asked his first question. "So Richard tells me that you knew his aunt and uncle quite a while, how long ago did they leave the circus?"

"Pfttt, like hell I'm gonna answer your questions you freak of the night!" Came the hotty reply.

The TV was still going in the background but Batman could tell things were not going well for his partner. Stepping in the door he came up behind Bassinger and reached for the remote and turned the noise off.

"Answer the question." He said with a threatening tone in his voice.

Bud jumped again first when the TV turned off and second when Batman spoke.

"Ah so it's the other freak I have heard about, say you twos know its too early for Halloween right?"

Batman didn't have the patience that Nightwing had and stepped threateningly closer to the shorter man. "Answer Nightwing's question. How long ago did the Grayson's leave the circus?"

Nightwing stood by and watched the man start sweating, he knew Batman could strike fear into anyone. Bassinger looked between the two and told them.

"Bout one year ago, I fired em," Bassinger told them crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why did you fire them?" Nightwing asked casually.

Bud looked hotly at him and replied. "Cause that brat of theirs wouldn't stop cryin at night. Wakin everyone up, sides I ain't got time for brats in my circus."

"Richard, I am sure told you that the Grayson's have turned up dead right?" Batman asked.

"You kidding me? I knew about it months ago in the newspapers, that Richard brat didn't have to tell me."

"You don't like kids too well do you?" Nightwing told him, it was a rhetorical question.

Bud looked slightly up at Nightwing and told him. "Nah, I hate the little bastards! That Grayson boy was nothin of a nuisance for Haley's Circus and the baby one was a nuisance for mine!"

Batman stepped beside Nightwing as a reminder of his current identity as he said. "From what I understand Richard Grayson was well loved by everyone at Haley's Circus. I followed the case years ago when they died, and from the information I gathered he was well loved by everyone."

Scoffing at Batman's words Bud told him. "Yeah right! Is that the story they were telling you? It's a crock if you ask me! And this little brat that was in my circus, well I hope Zucco finds the little urchin and does away with him."

"He's being heavily guarded at the very moment, he was nearly kidnapped this evening," Nightwing told him.

Shrugging his shoulders Bassinger told them. "Not my circus, not my monkeys, now get the hell out of my trailer!"

Nightwing got in Bassinger's face and told him threateningly. "We will be back, you had better stay away from the Grayson and Wayne family or else."

"Not a problem! I hated that brat from the first time I met him! IF it wasn't for his idiotic uncle I would have beaten the brat to death when he was a kid!" Bassinger told him.

Nightwing lost his temper then and raised his fist but Batman stopped him. "Nightwing! Stop, we are done here."

"But..." Nightwing started to say.

"No, now move," Batman ordered firmly with no room for argument in his tone.

Swallowing hard Nightwing followed Batman out of the trailer without a glance back. Once past the tent, Batman turned to his partner. "We will talk about this at home, for now, any more interrogating of Bassinger Circus will be done by me."

"Look I didn't mean to..."

"You crossed a line when you raised your fist back there, you know better than that. I trained you to never throw the first punch. Threatening to hit someone during an interrogation is crossing a line. You know we don't use brute force unless they are threatening us out right." Batman told him firmly, disappointment laced his voice.

Yelping caught both their ears coming from the tent, they walked over and saw an animal trainer with a whip hitting something that was dark and on the ground. Without thinking, Nightwing left Batman's side and marched towards the animal trainer and snatched the whip from his hands.

"What are you doing! That is no way to train an animal!" Nightwing told him firmly.

The shorter man stumbled back shocked at the sight of Nightwing. "Y-Your him… the guy that took that kid..."

Nightwing began to think everyone in this circus was involved in the murders somehow when the prone and injured figure began to whine from the dirt covered ground. Looking down Nightwing saw dirty black fur and of a dog. Ignoring the man he knelt down to the animal.

It shivered beneath his touch as he examined it, turning to Batman who now stood beside him he informed him. "It's a dog, can't tell what kind from it's injured state. That and the lighting sucks in here."

Batman turned and looked at the animal trainer then back to his partner the whip still in his hand. Bending down he took it from Nightwing, "Take him to the Batmobile."

The trainer stepped forward and told Batman heatedly. "Now you wait a minute, you can't come barging in here and take the Circus animals like that!"

Batman stepped towards him menacingly. "Is that a challenge?"

The smaller man gulped and backed off as Nightwing carried the dog out of the tent, the young man knew that Batman was going to get very rough with this man and that he didn't want any interference.

* * *

Nightwing could not hear what was happening back at the tent as he carried the semi-large dog towards the Batmobile. Under the dim light of the moon, he saw the pointed ears, the long tail, with big feet; he could guess it was probably a German Shepherd but he couldn't be 100% sure on that until they got back to the Batcave. He climbed in and put the injured dog in the backseat, taking the flashlight from under his seat he pointed at the dog and confirmed that he, in fact, did have a German Shepherd. Black in color the dull coat indicated poor care, and while he carried the dog he could feel it's ribs. Moments later Batman appeared. "So what do you know of our new friend?"

Nightwing knew from experience not to ask questions pertaining to Batman's treatment of abusers when he was sent back to the Batmobile. "It's a German Shepherd, can't tell it's age but it looks young. I could tell it was badly underweight, there's no blood on him, but he has a few lacerations. Nothing that would require stitches from what I could tell."

Nodding Batman pulled out of the lot and headed for the city he called Alfred and asked him to meet them in the Batcave. Once there the two men got out and Nightwing picked up the dog, under better lighting he could see the dog's mouth was swollen and his shoulder was injured. Carrying the dog to the med bay he laid him down as he along with Alfred and Batman examined the poor creature.

After seeing to his injuries Batman called Commissioner Gordon and told him about the trainer since the trainer was well within the limits of Gotham City and animal abuse was not tolerated he sent some men out to arrest the man… after he got out of the hospital.

Bruce kept watch over the dog while Dick went upstairs to relieve his brothers and take over watch of Gabe.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? I would love to know what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning found Dick still sitting beside Gabriel's bed asleep when Alfred came in. "Master Dick."

Stirring in his sleep Dick woke up with a crick in his neck. "Morning Alfred," he whispered glancing over at his cousin. "How's the dog doing?"

"He has managed to make it through the night sir, Master Bruce went out about an hour ago to receive the food he will need along with any medical supplies. That animal trainer was sent to the hospital last night… do you know anything about that?"

Dick looked over at his cousin who was starting to wake up. "Not exactly. Batman told me to go to the Batmobile… I guess I don't have to wonder what he did. He did what I wanted to do to the man. How can someone do that Alfred?"

Standing up Dick walked over to the window and looked out at the gray sky. "Miranda's family treated the animals so good at Haley's Circus… I have never witnessed something like that!"

Alfred walked over to the boy and told him. "Master Dick, most Circus's do treat animals in such manner, the fear of the trainer is what makes them cooperate. Miss Miranda's family must have been very honorable and loving to not mistreat the animals."

"What were all of his injuries?" Dick asked turning around changing the subject. "Aside from malnourished he has suffered from several lacerations to his back and chest most of which did not require stitches. It would appear that the trainer hit him in the mouth causing trauma that made it swell like it did. He was in a state of shock when you brought him here. We called a vet this morning after bringing the dog upstairs sir, she told us what to feed him and how to care for him until he is well. Commissioner Gordon told Master Bruce that the dog is better off in our care, he was grateful that Nightwing and Batman brought him to us."

"He will make a full recovery right?"

"Yes sir, and the morning meal will be ready shortly. If you would so kindly wake Master Tim, and Master Gabriel I would much appreciate it." Alfred asked as he turned to leave.

"Damian's down with the dog isn't he?" Dick asked amused.

"Yes, he discovered the dog only this morning when he woke up for his morning training. The dog is very weak and will barely drink any water. I have tried to get Master Damian to move from the dog but it is not happening anytime soon."

Dick grinned and said. "I will talk to him."

Gathering some clothes for Gabe he woke the boy and got him dressed. Carrying him down the stairs Gabe asked. "Dickie you mad at me?"

Stopping about half way down Dick looked at the small boy shocked. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cause if it wasn't for me you won't have been late to go talk to Bud..." Gabe looked down and began playing with the string on his dark hoodie in a nervous manner.

Shifting the boy in his arms a little better Dick said to his little cousin. "Gabe, listen to me. What happened last night was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. That man that broke in here will never get you again. Do you want to see what we found and rescued from the circus last night?"

Nodding slightly but not meeting Dick's gaze they continued down the stairs to the living room where a pile of blankets was set near the fireplace and a large mass was laying in the middle with a watchful Damian by its side.

Setting Gabe down he walked towards the figure in question. Damian, looked up when his brother came in with Gabe.

"Grayson, the dog is doing better this morning. Father said he was in a state of shock last night when you rescued him. He also said we could keep him." Damian said as he stood up.

The mass on the blankets stirred at the two new arrivals and popped it's head up looking around. It's eyes set on the small toddler coming his way. Slowly his tail began to wag as recognition came to his brown eyes.

Gabe stopped when the dog's tail began to wag, tears welled up in his eyes as he shouted. "TITAN!" and ran for the dog throwing his arms around his neck.

Dick and Damian shared a look and Dick asked. "You know this dog, Gabe?"

Gabe stood up and he had tear tracks running down his face. "He's Titan! Daddy gave him to me when I was baby… I no think I ever see him again."

"Guess that answers the question on the dog's age," Dick commented. Alfred came in and exclaimed. "My word, whatever is wrong with Master Gabriel now?"

"Pennyworth, that dog belongs to Baby Grayson. Apparently, his father gave him the dog when he was just a baby." Damian explained.

"What's going on in here?" A new voice asked. Gabe had gone back to hugging his old friend while Damian, Dick, and Alfred turned towards Tim who had come in the room with Bruce right behind him.

Bruce put a hand on Tim's shoulder and replied. "This dog was a rescue last night, it was being abused at the circus."

"Father, it also belongs to Baby Grayson. He identified the dog as being his from infancy. He has a very good memory if he remembered him after being out of the circus for so long." Damian replied.

Gabe got off the injured dog and wrapped his arms around Dick's leg and said happily. "Tank you for saving my fwend!"

Bruce came up behind them and a low growl could be heard. Dick looked over and the dog was looking up at Bruce threateningly with his teeth bared.

Gabe turned around hearing the growl. "Oh, you stop that Titan! He no gonna hurt me. Dat is Bwuce! He and Dickie save me fwom bad guys."

It was like magic the dog silenced and stood up slowly, with a slight limp he walked up to Bruce and sniffed his hand. Bruce patted his head softly and said. "See Titan, I'm a good guy. I wouldn't hurt you or Gabe."

The dog slowly wagged it's tail from side to side and made his rounds to the other family members. He whined and rubbed his head against Dick's leg. Kneeling down Dick petted him and said. "You're welcome big guy."

"This beast knows that you are the one who rescued him?" Damian asked. Dick looked over at his youngest brother and replied. "Yeah, German Shepherds are very smart and have sharp memories. Granted he was in shock last night he still remembers that I carried him out of the circus tent. He didn't see my face but he knows my scent. And my scent is on Gabe from carrying him down the stairs and holding him last night."

"Understood." Was the only word that came out of Damian. Tim knelt down and talked to the dog. "So boy, what do you think of this crazy family so far?"

Titan panted happily and wagged his tail, walking over to Tim he licked him in the face then gave yip as he danced around.

"Dats hims gotta go dance. Daddy says if he does it run out wif him." Gabe informed everyone.

Bruce called Titan to follow him as he leads the dog outside. "Ah cripes! Dick! Tim! Damian get that damn fox!"

They all heard the sound of nails on the hardwood as Bruce darted out the door with Titan and left the front door open. Tim, Dick, and Damian ran after the fox who kept running around the house wildly. Alfred held Gabe so he would not get hurt by the stampede that was now the older boys.

"My word, how could a fox end up in the Manor?" Alfred asked Tim as he ran by for the third time. "He darted in the door when Bruce opened it!" Was the shouted reply.

Damian stopped by the front door when his father and Titan came back inside. "Father, might I make a suggestion on how to capture the creature currently running wild in our home?"

"Anything," Bruce answered.

Walking in front of Titan Damian told him. "Titan, go find that fox and get him out of here."

The young dog tilted his head at Damian for a moment before the fox came bounding into the room again. With renewed energy and strength Titan took off running after the fox. Within moments Titan had the little fox out the front door. Damian looked up and said. "Father, I believe I solved the fox problem, did you happen to buy him any treats?"

Bruce picked up one of the Petsmart bags that was by the front door and took out a box of large dog treats. Taking a treat out of the box Titan looked at him curiously, if not slightly fearfully as well. Dick watched with concern as his surrogate father knelt down to give the treat. Titan gave it a hesitant sniff before barely taking it in his teeth and backing away ducking his head.

Titan watched the man for a moment before backing up further near the steps and ate the treat watching Bruce with caution.

Bruce felt a lump form in his throat as he looked over at Dick. "I think treats were used in his abuse, you can tell by his reaction."

Dick rarely saw Bruce express emotion but he knew the man hated seeing anything or anyone abused. Bruce looked over at Dick and told him. "At least justice was served to that man."

Dick mumbled softly. "Yeah, in more ways than one..."

Bruce sent him a warning look as he picked up the bags and carried them to the kitchen. Titan looked up from finishing up his treat as the family walked out of the room. With curiosity in his eyes he followed them, he stood in the kitchen while the humans were talking.

Alfred had placed Gabe in a high chair and was watching over the boy as he ate his breakfast. Dick sat down beside him as Tim sat across and Bruce along with Damian sat on either side of him and Tim. Dick looked over at Bruce and asked carefully. "So how long's that guy gonna be out for?"

Bruce knew what Dick was referring to. "Probably about a month, give or take a couple weeks."

Damian looked between his father and brother asking. "What happened last night?"

Dick saw the warning look Bruce was giving him and spoke up quietly. "Tell ya in the cave Little D."

The family was silent for the rest of the meal, Titan laid down near the kitchen door out of the way and watched everyone.

* * *

Dick cleaned Gabe up after the boy was finished with his breakfast and meet his father and brothers in the Batcave with Titan behind them. Bruce brought up the recording from the interrogation they all listened to it. Titan kept growling low at the voice displayed but no one stopped him.

Gabe sat on Bruce's lap while the recording rolled. He suddenly giggled.

"What do you find so funny about this Baby Grayson?" Damian asked from where he stood to his father's left.

"Not my circus! Not my monkeys!" The young boy laughed as he repeated what was said on the recording.

Tim chuckled and responded. "Oh brother, we have a regular comedian. Hope he never says that in public or everyone will know you two were there."

Bruce told Gabe softly. "Now Gabe, if you want to stay with us while we listen to this, you are going to have to be a good boy and be quiet."

"Not my monkeys!" Gabe replied laughing.

Dick told the boy firmly. "Robin doesn't laugh when listening to a recording of an interrogation. No matter what is being said. Now if you do not listen and follow directions then you will go upstairs and take a nap."

"No Nap!" Gabe said loudly.

"Then hush and listen to the recording," Dick told him flatly. Gabe closed his mouth then and remained silent for the rest of the time.

Bruce looked up at Dick and told him when the recording ended. "I want to interrogate him again, he seems to be very hesitant about giving out information. But Gabe's surgery is tomorrow morning and he is supposed to go to the hospital tonight. So, Tim, you and I will go after Bassinger, Damian you can either stay here or go with Dick."

Dick knew exactly why he gave his brother those choices. Damian looked displeased at the options and replied. "Father, why can I not accompany you to the circus?"

"Because I said so," Bruce replied sharply. Frowning Damian told him. "Not good enough Father. Why Drake? Why can I not go?"

"Damian just..." Dick put a hand on Bruce's shoulder cutting him off. "Little D, last night after I captured Zep… he uh, he got talkative. He told me that Gabe is not the only child in this house he is after anymore."

Damian's scowled deepened if that was even possible and he asked hotly. "Why? I have nothing to do with that blasted circus! This is unfair! Why am I a freaking target!"

"Damian Wayne, you need to calm down right now. It's no one's fault that his happened. We can not afford for anything to happen to you. So either you stay here so Tim and I can find out what is going on or go with Dick. But I will not tolerate you raising your voice just because we say something you don't like. You are 10 years old, still a minor child in the states eyes. You will choose where you go for the evening or I will choose for you. And believe me, you don't want that." Bruce told the boy in a no-nonsense tone.

"What if I don't do what you choose? Why in the hell would I want to go to the hospital anyway? Grayson will be with that baby! Drake can go with him! I want to go with you." Damian told his father defiantly.

Tim and Dick shared a look and backed up from where they stood as Bruce got to his feet handing Gabe off to Dick. Damian backed up as his father pushed the chair back and stood before him.

"It is not fair Father, that I have to go somewhere just because I have a bounty on my head! What if Mother tries to come back to get me? What are you going to do then? Hide me down here?" Damian told him flatly.

"Not my circus, not my monkeys!" Gabe shouted at the two. Dick gently covered his mouth and said. "Shh, Gabe."

Damian looked over at Gabe then back at his father. "The child is right, it's not my circus! So that means it's not my problem."

Taking a deep calming breath Bruce looked over at his elder sons and said. "Would you please excuse us?"

Not being told twice both boys plus Titan took off for the stairs two at a time back to the Manor. Tim and Dick knew the consequences of arguing with Bruce as well as raising your voice during an argument.

Damian watched his older brothers leave then looked up at his father. "I do not see the point in this argument, I have the right to choose where I go. Mother trained me to never be a quitter. So if I sit this out then I am who she is against. She loathes quitters."

"I am not telling you to be a quitter Damian! I just want you to listen to me. Is that so hard?" Bruce asked him reaching the end of his patience.

Frowning deeply the boy began to yell obscenities and threats. Bruce could feel a lump forming in his throat at the only possible way to get his stubborn son to listen to him...

* * *

20 minutes later Dick and Tim were sitting on the couch watching a Bruce Lee movie when Damian came into the room. Titan popped his head up from where it had been resting on his paws at the young boy who entered the room. Decided it wasn't an intruder he laid his head back down and laid on his side.

Damian stopped directly in front of Dick and told him firmly. "Father informed me I am to accompany you and Baby Grayson to the hospital this evening."

Walking away from his eldest brother he went to sit down, trying to stay off his bottom he sat on his legs in several different positions. Not knowing that he had eyes watching him.

Dick didn't miss the way Damian could not find a way to sit on the chair he chose to be on. After a few moments of letting the boy suffer Dick told him. "In the closet in the hall, there's an old beanbag chair that I used to drag out to sit on after having 'talks' with Bruce. It was more comfortable to sit on afterward."

Getting the gist of what Dick was saying the boy got up wordlessly and got the preferred chair and sat near Dick and watched the movie without comment. The boy fell asleep within moments.

Gabe was sitting between Dick and Tim fast asleep when Bruce came upstairs and into the living room. There he found Damian asleep on the beanbag chair, Gabe asleep between Dick and Tim who were still watching a movie.

Leaning over the back of the couch Bruce whispered to Dick as to not wake the two sleepers. "Dick, come with me a minute."

Nodding he stood up and followed his surrogate father from the room. Once to the first-floor study Bruce shut the door. "Did Damian tell you that he is to go with you tonight."

"Yeah, he didn't sound too happy about it," Dick replied back.

Bruce sat in his chair behind his desk as Dick sat in front of him. "You should know by now I hate corporal punishment, but he was out of control and not listening. I think it has always hurt me more than the child when I have to resort to it."

Dick shook his head and said. "You've used it three times on me and twice on Tim. I know it doesn't feel that great, but we are not damaged by it. Pride hurts more than anything else. And you don't do it hard enough to leave any visible marks that is the main thing."

"I'd never do that anyway. That would be crossing a line and taking my anger out on him. But anyway the reason I wanted you in here. Tonight after I drop you and Gabe off at the hospital I want you to keep a close eye on Damian. I am worried that something is going to happen to him. More so than Gabe at this point..." Bruce told him.

"Paternal instincts acting up again? Or Bat-instincts?" Dick asked thoughtfully.

Thinking for just a moment he replied. "Paternal, I just have this feeling I can't explain it… I don't think it's just Zucco that we are facing. There are too many things that just don't add up."

"Do you think Talia is behind this? Or Ra's al Ghul?" Dick asked honestly.

"It's possible, but why use the circus?"

"Maybe it's a distraction from what they are really doing? You know, a copycat crime. They could be copying my parent's murder to distract us from what they are up to or trying to get to you by using me and Damian." Dick offered.

"Damian has been with me for nearly a year now. What is the point of coming after him after all this time?" Bruce asked rhetorically.

"To maybe let you get close to him, or he gets close to you. He's a trained assassin Bruce, we don't know what they pumped into his head. He could be plotting against us right now and we wouldn't know about it. But if you think about it, they would have him infiltrate the house, and take down the members of the family one by one. If they know about my past they could use that as a distraction, and somehow Bassinger could be behind it all and we do not realize that too. It's just one confusing mess." Dick told him honestly.

Light footsteps could be heard out in the hall than a knock on the door. "Father, may I enter?"

"Speak of the devil..." Dick said very softly, which earned him a warning look from Bruce.

"I swear you have super-hearing like Superman..." Dick responded.

"Come in Damian." Bruce ignored Dick's last comment as the door opened and Damian entered.

"Is something wrong son?" Bruce asked Dick looked on questioningly. Standing up he said. "I better get a few of Gabe's things ready for tonight."

Slipping out of the room he let his brother and father have a moment.

Walking up to the desk he remained standing as he said. "Father, I apologize for my actions earlier. I should not have lost my temper in such a manner."

Bruce nodded and told his too serious ten-year-old son. "Accepted, I hate punishing any of you in such a way Damian, but you were not listening to me and I felt you were giving me no other choice."

"I know Father, I could see as much in your eyes that you did not want to punish me in such a manner either. Just know it was my pride that got hurt." Damian replied back.

"Is that why you're not sitting down?" Bruce asked amused.

"Don't push it..." Damian told him.

Bruce chuckled and stood up. "Come on, you and Dick are going to have a long night at the hospital tonight. Let's get some of your things ready to go."

* * *

Dick was packing an overnight bag for Gabe when Damian came into the nursery and watched his brother for several minutes before asking. "Grayson, how are you going to hide it? His short arm?"

"How do you mean? When?" Dick asked, taken off guard.

Damian sat on the toddler bed and told him. "When Baby Grayson becomes Robin, you gave him permission to have the title. Even though I think it should be my choice, not yours to make."

Dick put several of Gabe's pull-ups in the diaper bag and turned back to his brother. "Dami, I was the first Robin. Bruce didn't recruit me. When I was younger than you are now my mother gave me that nickname. So, when I demanded to help Bruce defend the city he told me I would need a name. So, I chose Robin. Joker tagged 'Boy Wonder' to the end and it just sort of stuck with me. When Tim became Robin I asked him if he wanted to keep the title or change it. He wanted to keep it, so Robin flew once again. You have a choice Damian, you can tag on another word to Robin like Tim did or come up with something else altogether. But Batman is always going to need his Robin beside him, it's how it's been for years now. Even when Bruce and I had a falling out years back Tim kept the mantel but added Red to the beginning. So the child Robin was retired until you came along. But to answer your other question about Gabe's arm, I have designed a new Robin costume that will hide it completely. Alfred is helping me make it, I thought about changing the name to Boy Wonder instead of Robin, but I thought that would be too corny."

Damian scoffed and said. "Really Grayson? Like being named after a bird isn't corny enough?"

"Oh hush and get Gabe's PJ's out of the drawer," Dick told him playfully.

Getting up Damian walked over and pulled out a couple pair of pajamas. "What was he like?"

"Who?" Dick asked when Damian didn't turn around from the chest of drawers.

"Father, was he strict with you?"

Dick walked over and took Damian's arm gently and lead him to the rocking chair. Sitting down he made Damian face him.

"Is this because of earlier?"

"He's never done that before..."

"Spanking is a part of life Damian, parents do it all the time to the one's they love. If the parents truly love their child they will feel guilty about dishing it out. He almost cried the first time he did it to me, here I was shocked and crying myself when I noticed he had tears in his own eyes."

Damian was silent for a moment. Then asked. "What did you do?"

"To what, get in that much trouble? I ran away, you see, Bruce wasn't around much when I first came here. He worked all hours in the night as Batman and all day long as a CEO. I had no idea about Batman at the time. I had a nightmare one night, couldn't find Alfred, or Bruce. I went back to my room and started thinking… I got real angry with both of them and felt they would be better off without me. So that night I walked right out the front door, planning on never returning. Once I got to Gotham The Joker kidnapped me, and Batman rescued me but not before giving me an ear full once he took down Joker. He told me to get in the Batmobile since authorities had no clue I was missing from Wayne Manor and I had no clue he was Batman I didn't know what to think. We got to the Batcave and that's when he told me who he was. I got angry and said a lot of words and raised my voice at him. At first, he thought I was just a distraught child acting out. And maybe I was, but either way, I was out of control. So he gave me two firm swats to my backside. Needless to say, you know you've been swatted when Batman gets a hold of ya. Turns out I was hurting a lot more than I was willing to admit and that was just the icebreaker. I cried for hours after that, I heard Bruce ask Alfred if he had actually hurt me. When Alfred told him no that I was finally grieving so he wasn't as worried."

Dick was silent for a moment and then told him. "You know, now looking back. I think he helped me a lot more than he was ever willing to admit."

"Why did Zucco do what he did? Did your Mother and Father do something wrong?" Damian asked curiously.

"No, Zucco was just taking his anger out on them. I got caught in the cross-fire when Pop Haley refused to pay him 'protection money'. Zucco put a bounty on my head because I was the only surviving Grayson and witness. You know most of this story, Bruce told it to you."

"I know, it's just that, I want to understand what is going on. Why me? Why Baby Grayson?" Damian replied with frustration lacing his words.

"That is what we want to find out, but I think there is more going on than what meets the eye. If it was really just Zucco then he would be after me and Gabe. Not you, not Tim, not Bruce… There is something we are not seeing going on here Little D. We just have to figure out what it is."

"Any theories?" Damian asked.

"A couple, but we won't discuss that until we have all the facts."

Damian nods and tells his older brother. "Thank you for this discussion Grayson."

"You're welcome, can you take Titan out for me while I get our stuff put in my car. It's been a while since anyone took him outside." Dick asks him as he zips up the diaper bag.

Watching his little brother go down the hall then to the stairs Dick walked up the hall towards Bruce's study. Without knocking he entered and said. "What did you do to that kid? Swat the respect into him? He has apologized to you and thanked me. Totally not used to this side of Damian."

Bruce looked up at Dick from where he was sitting and replied. "Nothing you have never received. Children react differently. I half expected him to lash out further, but he didn't, he was very silent when he left the Batcave. It had me a little worried honestly. Damian was probably used to worse corporal punishment coming from adults than what I gave him. I could tell that much just by his reaction. You and Tim both were silent at first too, neither of you expected me to do such an act. But Alfred raised me, and if I got out of line then 4 or 5 firm swats to the backside was given. I respect the man for it, he didn't damage me. I respect authority more now than I ever did as a young boy. I know there are consequences for actions. Damian knows this too, but, the treatment he was given is far worse than any of us could imagine. I got his attention, I know I didn't hurt him."

"Ok, just checking. He just had me shocked that's all. So maybe he will calm down a little now and stop acting like he is better than everyone else." Dick told him as he slung the diaper bag higher on his shoulder, bending down he picked up the duffle bag that had Gabe's clothes in it and headed out of the study.

Going downstairs he found Damian just coming inside, passing the younger boy he went to the living room and found Gabe still asleep with Tim dozing off as well. Chuckling at the sight he gently shook Tim's shoulder.

"Tim, hey Timmy. Come on man wake up." Dick exclaimed to his younger brother.

"Huh? Oh sorry Dick, didn't mean to fall asleep."

Dick sat on the coffee table in front of Tim and told him. "I need a favor."

"Sup, you know I would do just about anything," Tim replied.

"With Gabe recovering from surgery would you mind taking over my patrols?" Dick asked.

Shrugging Tim told him. "Sure, I was planning on it anyway."

Alfred appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat. "Master Dick, you know we have multiple chairs in the room why must you insist upon sitting on other furniture items?"

"I wasn't going to be here long Alfred," Dick said as he was standing up.

Shaking his head Alfred asked him. "Will you and Master Gabriel be joining us for dinner this evening or do you need to get to the hospital."

"I can't stay too late because I'm supposed to check him in before 5..." Dick replied back.

"Then I shall make you and him something to take with you." Came the response.

"Damian's coming too, Bruce told him too," Tim told Alfred.

Bowing his head slightly he told the boys. "Very well then, I shall prepare something for him as well."

Tim watched quietly as Alfred left them alone once again. Standing up and lying Gabe down gently he asked. "Would you like me to interrogate Bassinger again for you?"

Turning Dick replied. "No, Bruce told me he was going to. Before we found Titan he said we were going to talk about my actions but we never did."

Tim frowned then. "Your actions? What happened?"

Facing his younger brother Dick told him. "I nearly hit him last night, because he wished my uncle had not stopped him from beating Dick Grayson to death back when he was a kid. I forgot who I was for a moment. But Batman reminded me when he stopped me and ordered for us to leave."

Sitting on the back of the couch Dick let out a sigh. "I haven't lost my temper like that in a long time, Tim. Not to the point of forgetting my identity at least. I think Bruce was changing his priority when we found the dog and knowing what he had done to the animal trainer he probably felt like a hypocrite if he got on to me at that moment."

Tim was silent for a moment and then asked. "When was the last time that happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about that, but come on help me get stuff out to the car," Dick told him.

For the next several minutes the two eldest boys worked at getting things put in the car Dick was borrowing from Bruce instead of his father driving him. Getting the car seat in place he turned to Tim. "Well, looks like that is everything."

"You're going to be spending 3 days at Gotham hospital with Damian there too, are you sure you don't want holy water just in case?" Tim asked.

"He is not a demon Tim, now knock it off," Dick told him as they went back inside.

Dick knew his two younger brothers didn't get along, he wished they did. But after Damian tried to kill Tim almost one year ago who could blame him. Dick got his dinner along with his brother and cousin's and headed for the car with the other two in toe.

"Grayson, we won't have to watch the surgery will we?" Damian asked as the younger boy got buckled up in the front seat.

"No, we will be in the waiting room until he wakes up. At least that is what the doctor told me, he will have splints on both hands. They were going to do one hand at a time but to save healing time they are doing both at once. He will be fine, we will just have to do everything for him until he heals." Dick replied back as he got Gabe buckled in and got in the front seat.

Pulling out of the driveway Dick knew this was going to be a rough several weeks until his cousin was healed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? Let me know your honest oppinon! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Once at the hospital, Dick got Gabriel checked in and took the small boy to his room following a nurse the entire way. Damian was silent the entire time. Once the nurse got them all settled in Dick asked her.

"What time is his surgery?"

Looking at her clipboard she told him. "Around 7am, remember, he is NPO **(nothing by mouth)** after midnight."

"Yes, ma'am," Dick told her.

Gabe was in a metal crib that was over three feet off the ground with two and a half to 3-foot metal rails that looked like shiny jail cell bars. Dick lowered the rails so that he could reach Gabe if he needed to, the small boy looked around his bed and asked Dick.

"Dicky, is I gonna be in pain after dis?"

Dick told him softly. "Probably, but just remember it's necessary. You will be alright in a matter of weeks and I will be at home with you the entire time."

"You no go to work?" Gabe asked curiously.

Shaking his head he told him. "No, I might pick up a couple shifts next week but I won't make them long and Bruce can look after you while I'm gone."

Damian sat quietly staring out the window of the hospital's third floor. He looked over at Dick and asked in a calm voice. "Why am I a target now Grayson?"

Dick looked up and saw the green eyes of his brother looking back at him. "I really don't know. It's like I said to Bruce… It could be Talia. She or her father that is doing this, she could be behind it all and is using my connections with the circus as a distraction to get to Bruce. She's had almost a year and a half to come up with a plan."

Looking back out the window Damian let out a sigh. "I just don't understand Grayson… I thought parents cared for their children?"

Dick got out a few toy blocks for Gabe to play with he handed those to him.

Seeing as Gabe was content with playing with blocks in his bed Dick walked around it to Damian. "Most do buddy, your mom is evil and manipulative. I know she keeps calling Bruce her beloved but I hardly believe he would love someone like her… She's evil. He's not, plain and simple. He can have an arrogant side but it's rarely seen. He loves you, Damian, if he didn't he would not have taken you in."

Damian looked out the window and asked. "What if she comes here after me? Was it such a good idea that Father sent me with you? I mean, Baby Grayson and I are targets, you're a target… the way I see it we are all three screwed."

Dick chuckled and told him. "Do you really think that Bruce wouldn't ask ' _Batman'_ guard us while we are here. I mean Batman frequents this part of town anyway..."

Gabe had gotten out of his bed on his own and stumbled over to the diaper bag. Unzipping it without the other two noticing he took out his plush toy Batman and walked back to his bed. Climbing the rails he got back in without any trouble. Standing up to the bars facing his cousin and Damian he said.

"Batman watch over us Dicky! See!" Gabe told them with a wide toothy grin on his face.

Dick chuckled and told him. "You got out of that bed by yourself didn't you?"

"Yep, aw by myself. I a monkey like daddy used call me!" Gabe told them.

Damian shook his head and whispered very low for only Dick's ears. "Screw calling him _Robin_ , maybe he should be _Monkey boy_."

Dick frowned and told him back just as quietly. "I'll give it some thought."

Clearing his throat he said to Gabe. "Now after they do surgery you can not be climbing in and out of bed by yourself like that. You will hurt yourself badly and have to come back here."

"I be good Dicky, I pwomise," Gabe said honestly.

* * *

A woman stood in the hall, she had been looking for several moments for the room of Gabriel Grayson, she knew where ever he was Richard would be. And she also knew Bruce Wayne well enough to know that he would send the boy here as well… thinking he will be safe. Adjusting her fake glasses and her scrubs she pushed open the door with a smile on her face and tried to sound convincing.

"Hello, there boys, and how are we this evening."

The younger boy frowned at her but the eldest one, Richard smiled.

"We are doing fine miss," Richard said politely.

She looked at Gabe's chart and gave a fake smile. She felt the 10-year-old boy's gaze on her and she asked. "And what might your name be dear?"

The frown deepened and he replied back. "Damian… Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Shutting the file she put it away and told him. "No, you don't. Well, it was nice meeting you, boys."

She turned and left the room quickly and shut the door. She knew it had been a horrible idea to go into a room with the Bat's kids. But she had to be sure that they were in there. She had to make her plan work…

* * *

Damian watched the woman leave and he looked up at Dick. "Grayson, uh… Do you have your phone on you?"

Dick checked his pocket. "Yeah, why?"

Not taking his eyes off the door Damian replied back. "Keep it on you, I have a feeling the walls have ears tonight."

"What do you mean? Did you recognize that nurse?" Dick asked curiously.

"You could say that..." Damian replied softly.

"Hey, Dicky?" Gabe asked from his hospital bed.

Going over to Gabe's bed he replied. "What's up little man?"

"Is Robin ever scared?" Gabe whispered softly.

Frowning at the question Dick asked him. "Are you scared little man?"

Damian walked over to the two and listened.

"A wittle bit… I no wanna be hurt but it's so I can be Robin right?" Still in a hushed tone.

Damian looked up at his oldest brother and then back to the toddler. "Sometimes, but just remember that you don't have to be him. You can choose who you wanna be, you don't have to be Robin."

Thinking this over Gabe announced in a loud whisper. "I wanna be a monkey!"

Startled by the answer Dick chuckled and asked. "Why on earth would you want to be that?"

Grinning from ear to ear Gabe told him. "We was the 'Flying Grayson's' right."

"Well, yeah but I don't see how that's..." Dick started to say. "Well, we know in the circus no more but monkeys can fly too!"

Damian thought about what Gabe had said earlier down in the Batcave. "Baby Grayson, you remember what you said down in…. Uh… at home earlier?"

Sitting up straighter the small boy said happily. "Yes, not my circus not my monkeys."

Getting to his feet he leaned closer to Damian. "May not be my circus but my monkeys can fly!"

This got both boys cracking up laughing. Gabe got them rolling laughing by jumping from one end of the bed to the other saying. "Monkey's fly!"

The sound of the mattress crackling below his bare feet as he jumped from one end of the crib to the other, the structure of the bed moved with him. Damian rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, a different nurse came in along with the surgeon moments later.

"I see we are full of energy this evening." The surgeon shook Dick's hand and said. "Good evening, I am Eric I will be performing the surgery on your son in the morning."

"I not his son! He my cousin!" Gabe told him matter of factually.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric," Dick told him as he gave him a firm shake of his hand.

Eric gave a nervous chuckle and continued. "I need to draw an outline on his fingers as a pre-op measure so we know where we will be cutting."

"Ok sounds good," Dick told him, he took now how nervous the man seemed to be and wondered why. Gabe held his hands out between the metal bars. He giggled when the marker traced along his conjoined fingers on his right hand. Then he moved to the left where the fingers were not conjoined but separated by a thin layer of skin.

"It's odd that his fingers are conjoined on one side and not on the other, but I have read of cases such as this," Eric told Dick.

"You can still do the surgery right?" Concern in Dick's voice.

"Oh yes, it's not hard to do. Does he have any allergies?" The nurse beside him asked. Damian noticed that it was the same woman as before, only now she seemed to have a different hair color.

Dick shook his head and told her. "Not that I am aware of, I have only had him for a matter of months. I don't have his medical records prior to him coming into my custody."

Nodding the nurse wrote that down and smiled. Eric was finished with Gabe's hands and told Dick. "Alright, that should just about do it. I will send for him first thing in the morning, I would say around 7ish."

"Sounds good," Dick told him as they left. Frowning Dick looked down at Damian. "That wasn't the same nurse as before…"

"I told you, Grayson, somethings not right here," Damian told him.

They were both silent for a moment before Damian commented. "Wait a minute? Why would the surgeon say 7ish? wouldn't he give you a set time?"

Dick pulled out his cell phone without a second thought, after a few rings Alfred picked up. "Yes, Master Dick?"

"Alfred, could you have Bruce come to the hospital along with Tim. I think something is going on here, and I don't like it." Dick told the faithful butler as he looked over at Damian. He knew the kid was seldom wrong about bad feelings, he is the Dark Knights son after all.

"I will inform him, sir, is there anything else you may require?"

"Yes, call Leslie and have her get over here," Dick added.

"Very well sir."

They hung up and Dick walked over to Damian. "Bruce, Tim and Leslie are on their way."

* * *

She was furious, they only had one job, and that was to lure Dick Grayson to the hall. Instead, they stayed in there and talked to him. She also knew he was now suspicious because of that damn surgeon that had a big mouth and told Dick the wrong thing. She could hear from outside the door Dick calling his surrogate father and surrogate brother along with the family doctor. She started to rethink her plans about attacking the boy at the hospital, there were just too many incompetent people.

The mysterious woman knew she would just have to wait for her opportune moment to strike, that boy would be hers again. And Bruce Wayne was NOT going to stop her.

* * *

Bruce walked with Tim right behind him going through the hospital corridors, he bumped into a dark haired nurse on Gabriel's floor. He recognized her eyes and hair immediately picking up the pace he walked faster to Gabe's room. Opening the door he saw Damian, much to his relief, Dick sitting with Gabriel.

They both looked up when he walked in. "Is everything alright?"

"Father, I have this horrible feeling that Mother is going to try and get me back! And I think she's here at the hospital." Damian told him walking quickly to stand before him.

It took Bruce by surprise a little that Damian was so quick to sound worried about this. But then again, the boy _had_ been better as of lately than he was the previous year.

"I bumped into her in the hall..." He began to say.

"What! You knew that nurse?" Tim asked shock lacing his words. Looking over at his middle son Bruce told him.

"Yes, I recognized her."

Dick looked worriedly at his surrogate father and commented. "Why can't she just go to court like everyone else when it comes to custody?"

Bruce chuckled and told him. "Because she knows I would win."

"Because you're rich? And can send him to the best schools?" Tim asked.

"There's that, but also I have evidence that he was abused while in her care and she knows it. If a judge thinks he will be in danger by going back with her then he will leave Damian with me. But, there's also the downside to this too. If it were to go to court, and for some god forsaken reason the judge thinks that _I_ was a threat then I would be the one to loose him. Neither of us would win..." Bruce said trailing off.

"He would go to foster care..." Dick finished. Bruce nodded and told him. "Yes, essentially he would. So to avoid all of that she is going to try and take him by force."

Dick remembered his days when the CPS department was in charge of his welfare… those were not good times and the social worker he was assigned to could have cared less what happened to him. "Like hell, they will take him."

Alfred walked in and said. "How is Master Gabe doing this evening?"

Gabe had been sitting down playing with his Batman doll. He smiled and stood up when he saw Alfred and said. "Not my circus not my monkeys!"

Dick chuckled and looked over at Bruce. "And he says that at random… this should be very interesting."

Alfred walked over to the crib and asked with some amusement. "And where did you learn that Master Gabriel?"

Gabe stood at the foot of the bed and jumped to the middle saying. "Monkeys fly! I hear it from that tape!"

Dick came over quickly as the door opened. "Shh. Stop jumping on the bed."

A young woman wearing pink scrubs came in carrying a tray. "I brought you something to eat Gabriel. Are you hungry?"

The name badge on her uniform had her photo on it confirming she was a server from the kitchen there at the hospital. She grinned when she had heard him say monkey's fly.

"Oh, do they now? How about you be a good boy and eat your supper alright?" The young woman said.

Gabe sat down on the bed and told her. "I be good boy."

Bruce dropped the rail down as she put the tray on the bed for the boy to start eating. She lifted the lid and set it aside.

Gabe picked up one of the jello chunks and said. "I like this." As he proceeded to get Jello all over himself as well as the bed. Dick tried to help him but he refused help.

He picked up his cup and tried drinking out of the straw, but since he had jello all over his hands he almost dropped it. Dick had forgotten about the food Alfred had sent with them, but he figured that the hospital had a policy they had to go by so he just had Damian put the bags of food aside for now.

Bruce motioned for Dick to come to the hall for a moment and allowed Damian to watch Gabe. Tim followed behind his brother and father with Alfred right behind him.

Little do they know that the youngest bird is being down right ornry while they are talking in the hall with the doctors.

Damian walks over to Gabe and watches him eat. "Baby Grayson, you need to eat with a spoon. You are not an animal."

Gabe had Jello all over his clothes, hands, face, and bed. Damian picked up the spoon and placed it in his left and said. "Here, this will make less of a mess."

Giggling the toddler began to eat like a normal person. Damian got an evil grin on his face and said. "Want to learn something new, Grayson?"

Taking a bite of his Jello Gabe nodded his head. Damian let out a small burp and told Gabe. "See it's easy to do. Just swallow air and then try and burp it out."

Gabe tilted his head then took in a breath and let out a belch. "Good one Grayson."

The boys did this for several moments before Bruce and Dick came in. Damian jumped a little and walked easily over to his backpack and got out his MP3 player. He remained in the corner of the room as the two adults walked over to Gabe who let out several small burps just as Dick got close.

"Gabe, that's not polite," Bruce said gently. Dick snickered a little trying not to laugh as his cousin kept it up.

"Damian has he been doing this the entire time?" Bruce asked his son who was sitting in the corner trying not to laugh.

Not trusting himself to not laugh he just shook his head. Damian tried hard not to laugh as he listened to Gabe giving out small burps. Dick went to the bathroom while Bruce went to find Tim who had taken off after one of the nurses in the hall.

Alfred knew visiting hours were about over so he had left some time before to get the car. Damian noticed it was just him and Gabe again, at least until his brother got out of the bathroom. Damian pulled a small can of Shasta Cola out of his pocket, he had grabbed it from the kitchen earlier when they walked through. He popped it open and hoped Dick hadn't heard him.

"Here take a sip of this," Damian whispered to Gabe. Smiling wide Gabe took a big drink of it. When he was finished Damian through the can away and raced back to the window and sat in the chair there.

Dick came out of the bathroom just as Bruce and Tim reentered the room. Gabe smiled wide and let out the world's largest burp. Damian put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, Dick couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Bruce laughed as well and Tim asked.

"Gabe, who taught you how to burp on command?"

He was shaking his head laughing at the prospect that the boy knew about that skill by himself. Gabe looked at Dick, Bruce then at Tim and said. "I done no… I learn myself!"

He let out another burp that was nearly as loud as the last one.

"Ok Gabe that's enough now," Dick told his cousin still trying not to laugh.

A sly grin spread across the toddler's face and he took in a drink of his milk with some air as well. He let out a pretty good belch.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh, along with Tim. Damian couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed silently. Dick laughed again but was quickly getting annoyed.

"Ok, Gabe that is enough. You need to finish your dinner." Dick told him firmly.

There was a knock on the door then and Dr. Leslie came in. She smiled at the group and greeted them. "Hello, guys. How is everyone this evening?"

"I burp loud!" Gabe announced and let out another one. Dick shook his head and groaned in annoyance.

Leslie let out a chuckle and said to the small boy. "And who taught you how to do that?"

"DD did." Leslie looked over at Bruce for confirmation.

"He can't pronounce Damian's name so he calls him DD. He used to call Dick D but now calls him Dicky." He explained to her.

"Right, gotcha. So is my brave boy ready for tomorrow?" Leslie asked turning back to Gabe who was eating a slice of apple.

"Yes, ma'am." In a low whisper, he added. "I ready to be Robin."

Bruce looked just as shocked as the boys when Gabe said that, he was just thanking the stars that it was just Leslie and no one else in the room.

Leslie got closer to the boy and told him firmly. "Gabriel, you really shouldn't say things like that. You don't really know me, and just because Dick and Bruce know me doesn't mean I know their secret. Had I been a stranger to them you would have just told their identities to someone."

"Yous was there the night that Nightwing saved me wasn't you?" Gabe asked.

"No, I didn't see you until a few days later."

"I know you know Dickie is Nightwing," Gabe whispered softly with a proud look on his face.

Leslie didn't know how to respond to that, she looked over at Dick who just shrugged and told her. "The kid has a great grasp on common sense, he's very smart and quick to figure things out. In one day he had the advantage to give us all away and he never took it. He explained to us that if we had wanted people to know that we would have told them ourselves."

"This boy has potential that's for sure," Leslie told them. She looked down at Gabriel again and then up to the clock on the wall. "Well Gabriel, you should probably get some sleep, we will be taking you back to surgery around 7 in the morning."

"How long's surgery?" Gabe asked.

"At least a couple of hours, you will be asleep," Leslie informed him.

"Can Batman come with me?" Gabe asked.

Looking at him stunned then back at Bruce, he just chuckled and told her. "It's the plush doll he likes to sleep with. The day we were at the store getting toys for him he found it. There wasn't a Nightwing doll or Robin so he chose Batman."

"Oh, ok. Well, Gabe, I don't see why not, but he will need to be cleaned before going into the operating room. May I have him for a little while? So that I can get him ready for tomorrow."

Gabe looked up at Dick with tears in his eyes. "Aw Gabe don't look like that, Dami and I will be right here. Dr. Leslie will have him back in no time."

Leslie told him softly. "Gabriel, I will have him back before midnight ok? Will that help you sleep better?"

He nodded slowly and looked up at Dick. "I done with my tway now."

Picking the tray up he laid it on the counter and turned back to Leslie. "Did you talk to the surgeon?"

"Yes, and he confirmed that some woman matching Damian's description fitting his mother had influenced how he spoke to you earlier. He is sorry for that, there is going to be extra security posted outside as well as inside the OR during surgery. You did the right thing by calling me in, I will be there overlooking the procedure." Leslie told them.

Damian asked her. "Dr. Thompkins, may I be present in the operating room?"

"No you may not young man, you will stay with your brother in the waiting room."

"He's not my brother..." Damian told her firmly.

Bruce was getting ready to respond when Leslie beat him to it. "Now young man you listen here, Dick was adopted years ago before you came along. In all senses he is your brother whether you like it or not. You had better start getting used to the idea or you will find yourself in a world of trouble."

Bruce knew his father's old friend could be blunt, but he liked her style when it came to creating order. He couldn't have said that better himself.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way." Damian fired back.

Bruce knew this wasn't going to end well but he knew Leslie well enough to know she could handle the situation with the stubborn boy.

"You know what young man, your paternal Grandfather would not want you to speak to anyone like you are right now," Leslie told him back, keeping her voice even.

Damian stood his ground and told her. "I don't know him, so how do I know what he would want?"

Tim had to put his two cents in. "Because his son can put you over his knee again in a heartbeat if you don't shut up, and start talking to his life long friend with respect."

Damian closed his mouth quickly when he saw the look on Bruce's face.

A short time later Leslie left with the Batman toy to get it washed properly for it to go back to surgery with Gabe.

When visiting hours were over Bruce and Tim left with the promise they would be back by morning to support Gabe on the next chapter of his life. He would be free from having his fingers conjoined together forever.

* * *

Dick had little to no trouble at getting the toddler to go to sleep without his security toy. When Gabe woke up around midnight he had the toy tucked safely under his arm.

Smiling tiredly at his little cousin Dick told him softly. "Told you she would keep her promise."

Gabe smiled and went back to sleep.

Around 2 Dick woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. He went over and opened it up and said. "Little late for a social call isn't it?"

Batman looked in the room and said. "I have been on guard duty out here most of the night. I am just going on and heading home so I am not overly tired in the morning. Just thought you should know."

"Thanks, see you in the morning," Dick told him.

Going back to his chair he went back to sleep and woke to the doctors coming in to get Gabe a little before 7.

Standing with his family Dick knew Gabe was in good hands and that he would be ready to start a new chapter with Gabe in just a matter of weeks when he would begin the boy's training.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? Good, Bad? Love? Hate? Let me know please. :)


	13. Chapter 13

It has been 6 weeks since Gabe's surgery, he did great and woke up with no problems. He was extremely happy to have more use of his hands. Now his excitement was even higher, his training as Robin was beginning.

Dick and Bruce had him in the Batcave's training room with a 1 pound weight. Dick told Gabe gently. "Ok now buddy, we are going to work on getting that arm strong ok? I want you to hold the weight like this and work your arm out."

Gabe took hold of the weight and lifted it an inch off the ground. It felt heavy to his weak arm and he dropped it. Growling in frustration he picked it up again and kept at it for several moments.

"It's alright Gabe, you will get it," Bruce told him softly.

Both men knew that Gabe needed patience with his early training to strengthen his right arm. The boy hardly used it and it showed.

Damian came into the room and saw the training beginning. He went over and got his normal 45-pound weight and started working with it.

Gabe looked over at him and started mimicking his movements. He found he could lift the weight better from the angle he saw Damian doing.

Watching the two from a distance Bruce commented to Dick. "Have you noticed how those to react together?"

"How do you mean?" Dick looked over at Damian and watched him for a few minutes before turning his gaze upon Gabe.

"When Damian is around, Gabe speaks more clearly than when he's not around. He also tries harder not to make messes, and just now when Damian began lifting that weight Gabe started doing better." Bruce observed.

"Good luck charm maybe?" Dick asked.

"More like a role model, you may be his guardian, but Damian seems to be his role model. It just seems that way to me."

"He is lifting it better," Dick said offhandedly.

Damian looked over at the concentration on Gabe's face. Standing up he walked over and sat beside the smaller boy. "Gabriel, try this."

Bruce and Dick watched as Damian taught him a different way to hold the weight in his hand and try a new position.

"Don't overuse your small arm, you could hurt the developing muscles. What you need to do is go back and forth. Let your left arm get some training going on and give the other arm a break." Damian informed him.

Damian looked up at his father and brother as he kept giving him instructions. "Sorry for intruding on his training..."

Bruce smiled at his son. "Don't be, he's listening to you better than he was to us. How would you like to help out with his training?"

Looking shocked at the possibility Damian told his father. "Really? You would let me assist?"

Dick got down in front of Damian and said. "You have helped him out so much in the past several months. Yes, we trust you to help in his training."

Setting the weight down Damian looked over again at Gabe who was still going strong after several moments. "Gabriel that is enough for now."

Dick stood up and went back to Bruce's side. They watched as Damian worked with Gabe on various things, from attempts at push-ups to sit-ups. The funniest was the attempts at jumping jacks. Gabe's short arm was making it impossible to do it.

Damian was patient with the toddler, much to Bruce and Dick's surprise. He would correct the child kindly without putting him down, he was firm with him when he wanted to quit because something was too difficult to do.

This was a side of his son that told Bruce that Damian was indeed his child. He remembered the days when his own patience was tested while training Dick, and then Tim. Something he noticed was that Damian didn't refer to the child as 'Baby Grayson' but rather his given name: Gabriel.

After almost two hours of training, Damian told the boy. "I think that is enough for one day Gabriel. You have done very well for your first time."

Gabe frowned and told him. "I don't want to stop, you don't."

"I have been doing this sort of thing for years, you have just started. You will get to a point to where you can train longer. But today is not that day, let us go see if Pennyworth has any cookies prepared for a snack."

"No, I wanna train," Gabe told him defiantly.

"I said that is enough for today, tomorrow you may accompany me in the morning before I go to school with training. I will come and get you, but for now, you will do what you are told." Damian told him flatly.

Dick noticed the look on Gabe's face and said. "Gabe, Damian is right. You can't push yourself too hard the first few times."

Gabe looked up at Damian and asked. "Can you teach me kaaty?"

Frowning Damian couldn't quite understand what he was talking about. "What are you asking me?"

"Kaaty. You know." Gabe punched and kicked at the air to demonstrate what he was trying to say.

"Oh you mean Karate, yes we will all be teaching you that, and not just me. Father knows more than I do when it comes to martial arts." Damian explained.

"He know more than Dickie?" Gabe asked looking up at the two adults.

Dick looked over at Bruce and told the boy. "We are nearly evenly matched in the form of martial arts. He taught me everything he knows. We will spar sometime and show you."

Gabe clapped happily and said. "That cool!"

Damian looked up at his father then back to the toddler. "You don't mind if I take him down here tomorrow morning do you?"

"No, just make sure he doesn't overdo it. He is just a baby after all." Bruce told his son.

"I no baby! I Robin in training!" Gabe shouted.

Dick laughed and said. "I suppose you are, come on, let's go get a snack."

* * *

As Dick and Damian sat with Gabe while he had a snack, Tim came in with his phone. "Hey Dick, I'm gonna head out, ya need anything while I'm in town?"

"Nah I'm good."

Damian sat quietly as he looked out the window, his face was scrunched up and it was obvious he was lost in thought. Tim asked the kid.

"Yo hey Damian? What's wrong?"

Damian frowned and looked up at him. "Nothing Drake..."

Bruce walked in and sensed something in the air. "Damian?"

Tim left but still wondered what was going on with the youngest Robin. Bruce sat next to Damian and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it son?" Concern laced his voice.

Dick frowned and waited for the answer.

"It's been over 6 weeks now… ever since she came to the hospital the day before Gabriel's surgery. She's looking for me… but for some reason, she didn't act then." Damian said, not taking his eyes off the woods that stood just 100 yards from the kitchen window.

"You think Talia will try again?" Dick asked softly.

"Maybe, during my training I was taught to never give up until the mission was accomplished… Her mission isn't even close to over."

"Why Tala what you DD?" Gabe asked between bites of cookie.

Looking over at the young toddler he told his father. "He's too young to know, I know you two are letting help with training. Don't worry, I will teach him your ways, not the way I was taught."

"What twaining did you get DD?" Gabe asked innocently.

He wasn't sure for the first time in his life, how to answer a question. This was a toddler, a small 2-year-old boy, how could Damian explain he was a trained assassin… Looking over at his father he told the boy quietly.

"I won't disclose all that information until you reach a suitable age, let's just say I was not trained the way Grayson or Drake were."

"Like a bully?" Gabe asked knowingly.

"Something to that extent, but never fear, I will not hurt you."

"You a good boy now DD? I hear Timmy say yous a bad boy. That you a demon."

Dick snorted in his milk, as Bruce dropped his fork on his plate. "Do you even know what that word means Gabe?" Bruce asked the tot.

"Not really, but I hear mommy says that demons are bad and not to get them angry."

Damian didn't look at the other two occupants of the table but contraindicated on Gabe. "You're right, in a sense, you are anyway. The demon is an entity, the devil, he is a bad person that wishes to take people from you. In the months I have been here I know where my loyalty lies, and it's not with Mother. You're a smart kid for only being 2, and I am willing to guess that your cousin was the same at your age. But Drake is having difficulties putting aside that I did… 'bully' him."

Dick remained silent during the explanation, but he noticed how Damian emphasized the use of the word Bully, for an assassin.

What shocked Bruce was Gabe was hanging onto Damian's every word. It was remarkable that in nearly a year, Damian went from a hostile, arrogant, disrespectful boy. To a semi-patient one, he normally wouldn't carry on a conversation with anyone, he wondered for a moment if he connected or bonded with Gabe somehow.

"You no do bad things no more?"

"No. I won't do those bad things anymore. I plan on being as good as humanly possible."

Everyone was silent for the rest of the time, when Dick took Gabe to lay him down for his afternoon nap he got a question he almost didn't know how to answer.

"Would you ever be Batman Dickie?" Gabe's blue eyes shined up at him as he put the blanket over the small boy.

"Only if something were to happen to Bruce."

"Like what?"

"You're too young for this conversation Gabe..."

"I not too little, DD says I smart."

Dick smiled at his little cousin and sat on the edge of the small toddler bed praying his weight would not break it.

"Gabe, being Batman and Robin is dangerous. You can get hurt, or worse."

"Like go to sleep and not wake up again?"

"Something like that, yeah. I don't ever want to see you get hurt, or Tim, or Damian. I lost what I thought was the only family I had years ago. Now you along with Tim, Damian and Bruce are my family now."

"You no have to be blood to be a family?"

Shaking his head Dick told him softly. "No, you don't have to be blood. Bruce adopted me because he's a caring man. He saw a little boy that was broken, hurt by his parent's death."

"That's what that means done it?"

"What?"

"Dying, going to sleep and not wake up. It's the same thing?" Gabe asked with tears in his eyes. Dick knew this boy was special, his intelligence was far beyond his short years.

"Yes. It's the same thing. Your parents are dead, as are mine." Dick told him gently.

Gabe was obviously fighting back tears as he said. "What bout Timmy? And DD? And Bwuce?"

"We don't exactly know what happened to Tim's mom, but his dad was murdered. Bruce's parents were killed when he was about 7..."

"Why?"

"No one knows little guy, the bad man that shot them is in prison now."

"What about DD?"

"Bruce is Damian's father. His parents are still alive, only they don't love each other the way parents should."

"Why?"

Bruce had been standing in the doorway to the nursery listening and couldn't help but chuckle as Dick got dragged through the 20 questions/Why game.

"Some people don't love each other but have children anyway."

"Why?"

"Alright, I think that's enough 'why's' for now little man. You need to take a nap."

"Why?"

Bruce put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as Gabe continued this game.

Dick rolled his eyes and stood up.

"No, leave me, Dickie!"

Smiling evilly Dick turned the tables.

"Why?"

"Cause I no wanna sleep by myself."

Dick tried not to laugh as he said.

"Why?"

Bruce had to leave before he was caught laughing out loud.

Dick fought to keep his composure as he waited for Gabe's response.

"Tell me a story about the circus."

"Why?" Dick was trying hard to maintain his poker face but it was getting harder.

"Stop that Dickie!"

"Why?"

Gabe frowned and told him. "That's no fun no more."

"Hey you started it. I just finished it." Dick told him.

"You tell me a story now?"

Dick cocked an eyebrow at the boy and asked. "What's the magic word?"

"Pwease."

"Close enough."

He got the rocking chair and sat near the bed and began telling a story about his days in the circus. After almost 15 minutes Dick saw the boy was finally asleep, getting up he walked to the hall and saw Bruce standing against the wall.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know your good at turning the tables on a 2-year-old," Bruce said as he started laughing again.

Dick chuckled and told him. "I almost couldn't keep a straight face, I was trying hard. That kid is too damn cute not to break when turning the tables."

The two men walked down the stairs and the sound of the news drifted their way. "Damian must be watching something interesting if he's got the volume that high."

Walking into the living room Damian had the volume up and watching the news on TV. Dick sat next to him and told him.

"I know you're not deaf, so why are you listening to this that loud?"

Damian motioned to the baby monitor next to him and he said. "You two were being loud and I was trying to listen to this."

"And you couldn't have turned the monitor down?"

Damian reached for the remote and turned the volume down. "Shut up Grayson."

He had clearly not thought about that.

"Anything new?"

"Negative, same stuff. Grayson, you don't think she will try and catch me do you? I don't want to go back with Mother. I would rather stay here."

Dick looked over at the dark-haired boy beside him. "It's always possible. She didn't do anything more at the hospital. And she's been keeping a low profile for some time now"

"Can the Batcomputer come up with anything?"

"It might, we can look at it tonight when we go out for patrol," Dick told him quietly.

Bruce came up behind them. "Dick, he's not going out tonight, he has school tomorrow. You and I can go out and patrol."

"Before we do can we look up anything on Talia? See what she's been up to recently?"

"I don't see why not."

"But Father..." Damian started, but the stern look he got from Bruce silenced him quickly.

Dick told the younger boy. "Tell you what Dami, if we find anything I will let you know ok?"

Sinking further into the couch he told them. "Fine."

* * *

Hours later Dick and Bruce were changing, thinking back to everything that's been going on the past few months he asked his father. "Do you think Talia is working with Zucco?"

"It's possible I guess, but we both know that kind of team up would never work out for anyone. That night that we found Titan, you seemed confused or something about Bassinger? Was something off?"

Dick put his domino mask on and turned back to face Batman. "He, he didn't look like the Bud I once knew when I was a kid. Maybe it's just age and all the traveling but something seems off."

"Like how exactly?"

"Do you remember that day you first met me, not when my parents died but the day before that. When Zucco threatened my dad?"

"Oh, that's been so many years Dick, I think so why?" He thought he remembered that day.

"Well, you remember the guy you arrested? The skinny one?"

He started to remember a little about that day. "I think so, which one was he again?"

"The lion tamer. There was the strong man, lion tamer, the juggler, and then Tony who was the knife thrower."

"Yes, I remember now, what about them?"

"Do you remember the shock on my parent's faces when Tony listed them off? Or were you there yet?"

"I was up on the trapeze platform at the time waiting for the right moment to strike, but yea I remember they were shocked about something."

Dick stepped closer to Batman and told him flatly. "That's because the strong man was Bassinger. He had put on some more muscles and shaved his head by the time I saw him again from a couple years before."

"And you waited until now to say something about it?"

"I wasn't sure before, but during Gabe's recovery I did some researching and found out that Bud had left the circus for a few years. He was drugged out on all sorts of crap, mostly steroids. But, once Tony and his other 'brothers' were locked away he skipped town and rejoined the circus as the ringmaster. And no I couldn't say anything before, I know that you would have tried to step in on this case and do it alone while I was caring for Gabe."

"So all that muscle went to flab… and yes I probably would have. Am I that predictable to you?"

"Yes, you are. Don't try and deny it."

The two walked out to the Batmobile, once inside Batman said out of nowhere. "What are you doing in here?"

Twisting in his seat Nightwing looked behind him to see Damian dressed up as Robin laying down in the back seat.

"You two need me."

"Not tonight we don't. No, go back to the Manor."

"No," Damian said defiantly.

"Damian Wayne, I won't say it again. Get out of the car." Bruce told him warningly.

"And I said no." Damian shot back, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Dick wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment, even he didn't mouth off like that as a kid.

Batman got out of the Batmobile reaching in he grabbed Damian and pulled him out kicking and yelling.

"Let go of me, Father! Release me this instant!" Damian shouted as Batman dragged him to the elevator. Pushing the up arrow Batman took his son upstairs and to his room. Once to Damian's room Bruce opened the door gently pushed his son in and pulled it shut. Turning to Alfred who had come to see what the commotion was he said firmly. "He is not to come out for any reason."

Storming down the hall he went back to the Batcave and armed the alarms that were outside Damian's bedroom window. Along with all the alarms and sensors, that surrounded the Manor. Going back to the car he got in and typed in some keys on the dashboard computer.

Dick remained silent the entire time, he noticed the keys that had been pushed and knew that Bruce was keeping tabs on Damian through the car's security.

"I haven't had to do this in almost a year now. He was doing so good about not trying to run off." Batman said as he started the engine and they speed off into the night.

The country part of the drive was silent, once Nightwing was sure that Batman had calmed down some he asked. "What about all the gadgets in his utility belt? You took him upstairs dressed as Robin."

"I deactivated his belt as well as his wrist communicator and computer," Batman said calmly. To Nightwing, it was said almost too calmly.

"He's in major trouble when we get back isn't he?"

"What do you think?"

Not another word was spoken the rest of the trip to the outskirts of town. Nightwing noticed that the tent was still up but Haley's Circus had pulled out, but Bassinger's was still there.

"That's odd, why would the circus still be in town? Even Haley doesn't stick around this long." Nightwing commented, more to himself than to Batman.

"I noticed it 3 weeks ago, I didn't inform you because Gabe was still recovering. I waited until you could get away long enough to go with me. I know normally I would have gone alone, but this is your mission, not mine."

"You finally learned that?"

"Oh shut it and let's go," Batman said as he got out of the car.

Walking around the darkened grounds of the circus it looked as though it was abandoned. They kept their eyes and ears open to any sounds. Nightwing walked towards the trailers, finding Bud's trailer he was shocked to find the door ripped off its hinges and the living room was trashed. Stepping inside he looked around with his flashlight, only finding the remains of a struggle he began to wonder what happened here. He found the bedroom and saw that it had not been slept in, but was unmade just the same.

Nightwing heard a click behind him and he turned around to find a hooded figure standing in the corner of the room holding a gun aimed at him. He reached for his communicator to try and reach Batman when the figure spoke.

"Try it, and you will be dead before he gets here."

Nightwing backed up to the wall as the person came towards him. He began to reach for his Batarang when the gun cocked in the person's hand.

"You really have a death wish..."

Swallowing hard he put his hands up, the figure got closer to him and said. "I am going to take pleasure in putting an end to the Bat-clan, starting with you."

He braced just as a shot was fired, _oh shit Batman where are you!_ This was his last thought as pain shot through his chest and he hit the ground hard, his back hitting the wall. Nightwing's world was slowly growing black as he heard heavy footsteps running his way...

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? I know you have GOT to have some sort of opinion about how I left this horrible cliffhanger... Until next week guys... The worst is yet to come...


	14. Chapter 14

Batman was standing near the trailer that he had seen Nightwing enter, he suddenly heard a gunshot. His heart went into his throat as he raced into the trailer, he ran from one area to the next looking for Nightwing.

"Nightwing! Where are you!" Batman called frantically. He found the bedroom and there was a figure standing over Nightwing who was laying in a pool of his own blood.

Batman could see where his son had been shot and knew he didn't have much time to get him out of there.

"Say goodnight bird boy!" Raising the gun and cocking it the figure had every intention of finishing Nightwing off when they received a blow to the back of the head by Batman's Batarang. Spinning around the figure smirked under the mask and said. "I was wondering when you would show up. Here're your options Batman, fight me. Or save your dying son."

He looked over at the blood that surrounded Nightwing. The young man was struggling to sit up. Going to his side he said.

"Easy Nightwing, I'm here now." He crouched down beside him and looked at the wound.

"So now you have a dilemma, I suggest you listen to me, Batman. I know who you are, I know who he is. And I suggest you deliver Robin over to me by sundown tomorrow or I will finish what I have started."

Batman frowned and asked. "Who are you?"

"A piece of your past Batman. Just remember I know where you hang your cape at night. Deliver Robin or Nightwing dies!"

"T-T-Tal…." Dick tried to speak but was getting weaker by the minute from the blood-loss. The figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke from a smoke bomb.

Batman turned to his son and took his cape off and wrapped it around Nightwing. "Nightwing? Stay with me son."

He lifted him up he got to the Batmobile with little to no trouble. Laying him down he got in the trunk and took out some plastic wrap he had back there and wrapped it around his son's chest as a form of compression.

Phoning ahead he told Alfred to call Leslie to meet him back at the Batcave. The drive seemed to take forever and the sound of Dick struggling to breathe was making it hard to considerate on the road ahead. At some point, Bruce had to pull over and get the oxygen tank out of the trunk for emergencies and got Dick hooked up to it. He could hear bubbling in his son's chest, he knew that was NOT a good sign.

He floored it to the Batcave when Dick he started coughing hard into the oxygen mask that was on his face. He got to the cave to find Leslie, Alfred,and Tim on standby with a gurney to put Dick on.

* * *

There was a lot of activity as Alfred and Leslie began working on Dick to stabilize him, Leslie turned to Bruce who had his cowl down standing at the foot of the bed. Worry showed in his features.

"So what was the distance he got shot at?"

"I would say the range was about 5 to 7 feet. He was only shot once." Bruce replied Tim came up beside him with worry on his face.

"What about you Bruce? Are you OK?"

"Tim, I was outside the trailer looking around, Dick went in on his own," Bruce growled back.

Tim gave him a reassuring look and told him. "This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

They watched as Leslie cut the uniform from Dick's body and began surgery to repair his lung that had been punctured by the bullet.

"Bruce, I need you and Tim to step out."

He complied and lead the older teen away. They sat in a couple of chairs that were outside the Med-Bay door. Bruce leaned forward with his head in his hands and elbows on his knees, he tried to control his breathing and was praying to whoever would listen that his son would survive this.

In all the years he had been living with Bruce, Tim had never seen the man lose it like he was at this very moment. He could see the worry and guilt playing on his face.

Bruce held back the tears as he could hear Dick struggle to breathe in the room behind him. Tim could see a single tear form in Bruce's eye, standing he silently shut the door. "Dick will make it Bruce, you can't loose hope in that. You trained him to be strong, he will make it."

Looking up at Tim sadly he said. "I am trying..."

The elevator door opened and Damian along with Gabe came in. In his moment of haste, he had nearly forgotten about the two. Jumping from his seat he looked over to Tim. "Stay here, tell me if anything changes."

"I will, I promise."

"Bruce! You back! Where is Dickie?" Gabe asked as he ran up to greet him. Giving Damian a sorrowful look he picked Gabe up. "Let's go back upstairs buddy, OK."

"Bruce? Why you sad?" Gabe asked he had seen the tears in his eyes.

Damian picked up on what was grief in his father's features and followed behind silently. Bruce opened the secret entrance behind the clock and walked over to the chair near his desk. Sitting down he put Gabe in his lap. "Gabe..." he started to say slowly.

"There was a problem on patrol tonight, we thought we were alone out at the circus." Bruce tried to keep his voice steady, but it was becoming hard. Damian stood by silently listening.

"Dick went into one of the trailers by himself… If I had known that there was someone in there I would have gone in with him… He didn't have a chance to radio for help before someone hurt him."

Gabe had tears in his own eyes now and said. "Dickie go bye bye?"

"No, not yet anyway. He's just hurt really bad right now, Dr. Leslie and Alfred are working on him to help him breathe on his own."

"How he get hurt? Did the person hit him too hard?" Gabe asked curiously.

Shaking his head he told the boy. "No, he was shot," Pointing to the spot on Gabe's chest he said continued. "Right here in the chest, he was struggling to breathe when I got him in the car. I hope I got him back in time."

"He gonna die?" Gabe asked innocently. "I hope not kiddo, but we have to keep thinking he will be alright," Bruce told him softly.

The intercom on the phone beeped on his desk. Damian walked over and pushed the button. "Yes?"

"Dami, where's Bruce?" Tim asked.

"He's here, he can hear you," Damian replied.

Bruce stood up and put Gabe on his hip as he walked over to Damian. "What's going on Tim? Is Dick alright?"

"He's stable, they were able to get the bullet out of his lung. Leslie had to repair an artery that had been grazed by the bullet. It was touch and go there for a few minutes, Leslie also had to put him on a ventilator for a few days. She said his lung is too weak right now and needs a little extra help. He's unconscious still and she expects he won't wake up soon, not within the next 24 hours at least."

"So Dickie is gonna be OK?" Gabe asked.

"Yes Gabe, he will be fine in time, but Dickie needs to rest OK? No playing with him yet."

"He no gets be Nightwing no more?"

Bruce moved the boy a little trying to look at him better. "No, not for a while, in the meantime Tim we need to have a family meeting."

"Dumb question but, do you want Alfred to? Or would you like him to stay with Dick?"

Bruce thought it over for a moment before picking up the phone to talk directly to his son. "Put Leslie on the line right quick."

Moments later Leslie came to the phone. "I assume you would like a full report on your boy?"

"You guessed right, that and I need to have a family meeting with the boys and Alfred, would you mind keeping an eye on Dick for me? I really don't want him alone right now. I will be down to explain further when I am done talking to Damian, Tim, and Alfred."

"OK, I will give you the full medical report then."

"Sounds good."

Moments after hanging up Alfred and Tim were coming through the secret entrance to the Batcave.

"What's up Bruce?"

"Is something else wrong sir?"

Bruce was still holding Gabe in his arms as he sat back down in the chair. "Yes… Dick was trying to tell me who it was that shot him. The shooter gave herself away."

"Her? What are you talking about Father?" Damian asked with a scowl on his face.

Bruce took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It was, Talia… She informed me that what Dick got was a warning shot."

Damian paled at this news. "Mother…" _You have got to be kidding me? Why Grayson?_

Bruce nodded slowly and continued. "She also told me that I have 24 hours to hand Robin over to her, or she would finish what she started..."

Gabe had tears welling up in his eyes. "Dickie and DD no bye bye! I don't want them to leave!"

Bruce ran a hand through the young boy's light hair and said gently. "They won't if I have anything to say about it. Dick is too weak to move right now but we can figure something out."

Tim was pacing worriedly around the room. "So what do we do? _You_ obviously are not about to give Damian up, and we all know Dick isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"How blunt of you Drake, you would like it if Mother got me back! Who's to say she won't kill Grayson even _if_ Father hands me over?"

Bruce frowned at the two arguing boys and responded. "That's enough, Damian, there is no _if_ about it. We will figure this out, but right now she is going to not only be targeting Dick, but we have to hide Gabe too."

"Bruce? What if I go and hide upstairs? She no about the higher floors?" Gabe asked curiously.

Bruce tried to think back to when he had been with Talia… It wasn't long after he had taken in Dick, maybe a year or two at most. But he didn't remember giving her any tours of the Manor, well except one place in particular on the second floor of the Manor. But she had entered through the Batcave, she had not seen the outside. Thinking about what Damian had said in the past about how his mother trained him he told the boys.

"She wouldn't unless she's been following us around discretely. If she saw the outside of the Manor she would see that it was over 4 stories tall… But back then, no, she entered through the Batcave."

Tim blushed at what he was about to imply but he said it anyway. "What if after… um… well you know, afterward if while you were sleeping if she wandered around the Mansion?"

"She would have clued Grayson in on her poking around, and he would have woken Father."

"Dick's a light sleeper genius, he would have heard a pin drop!" Tim shot back.

"Not back in those days boys, he was a heavy sleeper back then. He was still pretty new at being Robin, and between patrols along with school, he slept very heavily. He became a light sleeper some years later." Bruce told them both, he wanted them to get along and work together.

Seeing as neither of them knew Dick back then, and Damian wouldn't have been born yet, they didn't have a leg to stand on to continue arguing.

"Bruce, I think if you hide us somewhere we be safe from her?" Gabe responded.

Damian couldn't help how he felt around the two-year-old if this had been someone of his age or older he would have thrown an insult at them. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be rude to this kid.

Walking to stand directly in front of his father and Gabe he told the boy. "That wouldn't work Gabriel. Mother would bring forces to back her up." Seeing the confused look on the younger boys face he added.

"Meaning she would bring more people with her to look for us and she would k-hurt anyone that got in her way. You have to understand an assassin is someone who is trained to look under even a flat rug to find someone. You stop at nothing to reach your goal, we could hide in the attic and she could find us."

"The Batcave," Tim said flatly. Damian turned to him curiously. "I don't follow you, Drake?"

Walking closer he stated. "Hide in the Batcave, it's got to have secret passages and tunnels going in and out."

"Might I remind you young sir that Master Dick is hooked up to a ventilator at the moment, he will not be strong enough to move or disconnect for several days to come," Alfred told him.

Tim tried to think hard about how they were going to protect Dick, he could lead himself and the two younger boys down the passages of the cave… but Dick was another matter all in its self. But then again how was Bruce supposed to fair up against an army alone?

"Bruce, what if we call in Red Hood?" Tim suggested.

"Out of the question," Bruce stated firmly. Granted he loved all his sons, he wasn't about to allow a trigger happy maniac into his home, it was bad enough that Talia was about to do so.

"Bruce, Jason's family, why are you turning your back on him!" Tim told him angrily.

"I'm not, he's not in his right mind Tim and you know that. He thinks it's partially my fault that he died and that Ra's brought him back to life, or a half life. If you want World War 3 to come down on the Manor then that's how you do so. Wait until Dick is healed before bringing Jason here."

Damian had yet to meet the second Robin, Dick had told him briefly about him but never went into much detail.

"So is he a friend or foe Father?" Damian asked as Bruce went to stand up.

"It all depends on his mood. Dick has been the only other one that can keep Jason in check. But we can figure this out on our own without bringing him here."

Damian didn't want another argument to break out but he asked anyway. "Why is Grayson the only one Father? Can't you get through to him?"

"He calls occasionally Damian, but it's been a while. He's been in Bludhaven for some time now, he prefers it that way." Bruce answered. He hadn't told Damian much about Jason if anything at all. Dick must have told him something.

"How about this then, what if we lock the steel door to the Med-bay? Then I take Damian and Gabe into the tunnels that I know about and leave them there? Would that work?"

Shaking his head Bruce started to reply when Gabe announced. "Bruce, I hungry."

Looking at his desk clock he saw it was nearly midnight. Picking Gabe up he told the boys. "You two go to bed, I will feed him and lay him down for the night."

Both of the older boys had eaten supper earlier but Gabe was hitting a growth spurt and was hungry more often.

Taking Gabe to the kitchen he sat him in the high chair and began making him a sandwich. As Bruce was cutting it into quarter pieces he sensed they were no longer alone, turning he saw Damian standing next to what he now considered grandson.

"Why didn't you go to bed?"

"I need to speak with you Father, I can't rest until I do," Damian told him, taking a seat next to Gabe as Bruce brought over the sandwich.

"What's wrong?" Bruce had a pretty good idea of what was bothering his son, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Father… I'm sorry for how I acted when you and Grayson were getting ready to leave tonight… I don't know what came over me."

"To be honest son, I think in a way you are jealous," Bruce explained.

Frowning Damian asked. "Of what exactly?"

"Not of what, but of who. Damian, you had Dick's undivided attention just under a year ago, now someone else is taking up his time. I believe you have become jealous of Gabe because of that attention and you are just simply acting out. Dick actually got jealous when he learned about you, Tim didn't take up much of my time, they got along just fine and could hang out. But when you came along I was always getting on to you, training you spending time with you. Time, that I used to give Tim and Dick. Tim didn't get as belligerent as Dick did, Tim acted out in his own way but not as badly as Dick."

"I thought when one was jealous they took it out on the person they were jealous of? I have never made any attempts of harming the baby."

"Remember, you were the one that attacked Dick and Tim just over a year ago. You were jealous of them then, and you are jealous of Gabe now. I know you have never made any attempts to harm him, and I know you never will. But what's going to happen the day that you retire from Robin? The others have all moved on to different identities: Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin. Granted Jason doesn't live here but the other two do, well for the time being."

Gabe had long finished his sandwich and was listening to the conversation. "Bwuce? Is Dickie gonna be OK?"

"Yes, once he wakes up."

"Do Dickie and I have to go back to his home when he gets better?"

"Not unless he wants to, you two are welcome to stay as long as you two need too."

Damian asked his father. "When is Gabe's date of birth Father? I know he's close to being three?"

"From what Dick tells me he is nearly a New Years baby. He was born December 31st."

Damian looked over at the calendar. "It's almost Halloween… wow, he's going to be three in two months. What are we going to do for his birthday Father? I know you always plan something for us, if we want to or not."

His voice went dry on that last sentence. Damian did not see the point in birthdays other than the fact he was another year older.

Gabe looked down at his empty plate then back up at Bruce. "I no want birfday dis year. Dickie may not be able to be happy with me..."

"Why not?" Damian asked.

"I told you Dick should be fine as soon as he wakes up?" Bruce told him softly.

Gabe pushed his plate off the tray and onto the table. "I know… but if Tala is trying to get DD he gonna be busy keeping him here. An I don't know if I wanna celbrate it… mommy and daddy aren't here."

Tim came up behind them all, he was having a hard time sleeping. "Kid, we are your family now. Dick will be fine, we will kick Thalia's ass, and you, my dear nephew will celebrate your 3rd birthday with a bang!"

 _If you say so Timmy…_ Gabe thought quietly to himself, he looked up at Bruce and asked. "Can I see Dickie before going bed? Pwease?"

"Will it help you sleep?"

"Yes, sir," Gabe told him with a smile creeping across his face.

Damian picked up Gabe's plate as well as his own and put them in the sink, turning he told his father. "We will figure this out Father, try not to worry too much."

"That's easy for you to say, I still have to find a way to keep Talia away from Dick."

Tim had gotten Gabe and set him on the floor. "If you bekade the door, then she may just take someone else fwom you Bwuce."

 _Damn, this kid was smart._ Bruce thought, he noticed Damian giving him a worried look and said. "Tim, take Gabe to visit Dick, I will be right there."

Sensing that Bruce was most likely going to talk to Damian he complied by taking Gabe out of the room.

"Is something on your mind son?"

Damian was silent as he stood there in the middle of the kitchen. _Damn, he's bottling things up again._ "Damian, don't do this to yourself, please talk to me. What is wrong?"

Damian looked away as Bruce pulled out a chair and sat down facing his son. Bruce could see the emotions playing across his son's features.

 _Damn emotions are for the weak Damian! Get a hold of yourself! Grandfather taught you better than this._ Damian told himself. But he saw the expression on Bruce's face and knew he couldn't hide it forever.

"I guess… I guess I am worried a little. I don't want you to face them alone. This is because of me… Mother will stop at nothing to ensure I come back to her, but why I do not understand? What was the point of shooting Grayson? She claims it to be a warning? But I wish to know why? I want to go with you tomorrow night Father."

"I am not handing you over and that's final."

Damian held a hand up and told his father. "No, I am not asking you to Father, I just want to be there as back up. If she really does plan to kill Grayson and if I am not present, then I don't want to give her that opportunity. If I am there then she will think you cooperated. If not then she will kill Grayson at any cost. We could try to hide Baby Grayson, Richard and Drake along with myself but what good would that do with an entire league of assassins?"

Hating to admit it, but his son had a valid point. He couldn't do this on his own, but he hated to take his son with him for fear of him being taken.

Staring at his son for the longest time Bruce thought to himself _what kind of father am I to put my son in danger? And what of Dick? He's in worse shape…_

Seeing the worry in his father's eyes Damian told him. "Father, it will be alright. We have faced worse in the past. The Graysons' Killer might not even be Mother and the League of Shadows. It could be another individual entirely. It could have been Zucco after all."

"I know son, I have thought about that too. Come on, let's go see how Dick is doing."

Both of them went down to the Batcave, they found Tim holding Gabe while the little boy was begging Dick to wake up. Turning his teary eyes up to Bruce he said sadly.

"He not going bye bye, is he? Yous said he be OK."

Picking the distraught little boy up he told him. "He will be fine, we gave him some medicine to help him sleep. He should wake up come morning. Let's get you to bed little man."

"No, I wanna stay here with Dickie!" Gabe began to squirm in Bruce's arms frantically trying to get back to Dick.

"I know you do, but, he needs his rest and so do you."

"No! I do not want to!" He shouted and struggled harder to break free from the strong arms holding him.

It had been a long and tiring night, he still had to think of a way to keep his sons and grandson safe. But dealing with a two-year-old's temper tantrum was wearing on his patience, very quickly.

"Father, may I suggest we all stay down here with Grayson?" Damian asked from where he stood near Dick.

Bruce looked over at his sons and told them. "No, Tim, you will take Gabe to his room and put him to bed. Damian… I know we still have to deal with your earlier behavior. But now is not the time, just go on to bed."

Suddenly an alarm sounded, spinning around Bruce saw Dick's heart monitor flat line. "Oh Jesus no!"

Handing Gabe off to Tim he raced to Dick's side and began CPR, after about a minute he got a faint heartbeat to start back up.

Turning to the boys he said. "Take Gabe upstairs Damian, and stay with him. Tim, I need you to get Leslie. Something's wrong."

Gabe cried hard as Tim handed him off again to Damian. Racing from the room Tim went to get Thompkins.

Bruce listened as Gabe's cries faded the farther Damian got away with him. He knew this was going to be an even longer night now. Looking down at his wounded son he ran a hand through his hair and told him softly.

"Hang in there Dick, Gabe's counting on you… your brothers are counting on you… and so am I. We will fight this like we have so many times before. I promise no matter what happens we will win this fight. You have to fight this Dick, right now death is not an option..."

Bruce's words caught in his throat as emotions started to build up.

* * *

Leslie reentered the room and saw Bruce struggling to keep his emotions at bay. "It's been a long time since I have seen the mighty Bruce Wayne fight his emotions."

Looking up from where he was hunched over his son praying, he saw his old friend come in with an amused look on her face.

"His heart stopped… I brought him back… but something's wrong, the heartbeat isn't as strong as it should be."

Leslie took the young man's vital signs and told Bruce. "He's very weak Bruce, and most certainly not out of the woods yet. I need to run some tests to find out what went wrong."

"What can I do to help?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"You can sit over there and stay out of my way, I can check him over without help at this point."

Bruce sat and watched while Leslie did her multitude of tests on Dick, she turned from the ultrasound machine that she used to look at his heart more thoroughly and told Bruce.

"He has fluid building up around his heart, I need to insert a catheter into his chest to drain it or he will die."

Standing up Bruce asked. "How do you do that?"

"It's a complicated procedure, I will need Alfred's help. I will also need you to step out of the room while I do this. I can't have you leaning over my shoulder while I do this. He is still in critical condition."

Bruce walked out of the room and sent Alfred in, while they worked on Dick he explored one of the deserted cave caverns and found a secluded place behind an old wooden door. He wasn't sure what this room had been at one time but there was electricity in it and that was good enough. Dick was on a ventilator and needed to remain so for who knew how long. He was hell bent on keeping his family together, neither Dick nor Damian was leaving the house if he had anything to say about it.

Going upstairs he also looked into the 4th-floor rooms he found one at the end of the hall he knew it was never used and could also work as a hiding place. It would be warmer than in the cave… The windows were smaller in this room and the room itself wasn't very big. Dick, Gabe, and Damian could hide in here without any trouble. Or so he hoped…

"Father? What are you doing?"

Bruce spun around quickly when Damian had spoken, started he tried to catch his breath. "What are you doing up? I told you to go to bed."

"I know you did Father, but I saw you come up here… it's been an hour I never heard you leave so I came to make sure everything was alright."

 _An hour? Have I been up here all that time?_ Bruce thought to himself, he put a hand on Damian's shoulder and lead him out of the room.

"Sorry to worry you, Damian, I think I have found a couple of places I can hide Dick and Gabe, along with you if necessary."

"What about Drake? You're not going to hide him as well?"

Bruce stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to his youngest son. Kneeling down to his level he put both hands on his shoulders to better look him in the eyes.

"Damian, I know how you were raised, you think hiding is a sign of weakness or cowardice. But it's not, sometimes in times like this it's necessary to do it. I need you to stay with Dick and Gabe… Gabe is only 2 he can't watch himself and Dick is still unconscious and in critical condition. Alfred will be there as well as Dr. Thompkins. They will be busy with Dick, I need you to watch Gabe."

"But Father! Just earlier you said I could go with you!" Damian told him flatly.

"I know I did… but I can't take the risk of Talia getting her hands on you Damian. I have thought long and hard about this. Please, do as I say, don't think of it as hiding, think of it as a mission… a mission to protect your nephew from danger. He is too young to fight back, he knows enough to maybe get free from a captor but other than that he doesn't know much. Please, I am counting on you."

Damian looked into his father's pleading eyes, he could see he really didn't have much of a choice. He also saw that his father was counting on him.

"Agreed Father, I will protect Gabriel with my life."

Bruce pulled his son in for an embrace and said as he held him close. "Thank you, son."

"Father, if it comes to it… may I use my sword for protection? Or would you rather me use my Robin training?"

Pulling back Bruce told him. "Try not to kill, but if that is the only method you can find in protecting your brother and nephew then I give you permission. But please use your Robin training first, I would rather there be no bloodshed unless it was absolutely necessary."

With a serious look in his eyes, Damian told him firmly. "Yes sir, I will do the very best I can."

Bruce walked his son to his room, stopping in the doorway Damian turned and said. "I really am sorry for how I acted earlier."

Bruce knew he should deal with the bad behavior, but right now with everything that was at stake he didn't have the heart to remain angry at him. Kneeling down again he told his son gently.

"I know you are Damian, listen, it's been a long night. I am not mad at you, just please don't do that again, that's all I ask OK?"

Seeing no fight left in his father he said honestly. "I understand Father, and I will respect your wishes and not kill, and not sneak out again. I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused in the past."

Bruce wondered if the spanking the boy had received over a month ago had actually changed him, or if he was really growing up on his own. He didn't know but he liked the change no less.

"Thank you, son, good night."

Damian shut his bedroom door, Bruce turned and walked back down to the Batcave after checking in on Gabe to see that he was asleep, and he was but he was hiccuping in his sleep indicating that he must have cried the entire time.

* * *

Once down in the cave he found Tim half asleep sitting up outside the Med-bay door. "Tim? Is everything alright?"

Tim startled awake and looked up at Bruce. "Oh, yeah… um, Leslie kicked me out when he flat-lined again, she's got him back. But she just started the operation to put that tube in his chest to drain the fluid."

"OK, you are probably not going to bed either anytime soon are you?"

Shaking his head slowly Tim told him. "I can't sleep knowing that my brother is dying in the Batcave."

Bruce got down by Tim and told him firmly. "Do not ever think that way Timothy Drake, he will pull through this. You know full well he is a fighter, he has fought worse demons and came out the victor."

Tim could see the pain in Bruce's eyes at the thought of Dick dying. "Sorry Bruce… after my dad was killed years ago I guess I just… don't see hope in anyone making it through a gunshot wound."

Running a hand through the teen's hair Bruce told him. "I survived, Dick has once before, you have, Damian has, and so has Alfred. I know losing your father was hard Tim, but don't lose hope."

"But those wounds weren't life threatening like this one."

"True, but any gunshot wound can be life threatening. Even the minor ones."

"Wait, Damian? When was he shot? I didn't know about that."

Bruce gave him a smirk and told him. "It was a graze, it didn't penetrate his body thankfully. But I still count it."

Tim looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "Will he be alright?"

"I believe he will be, listen, you are coming with me tomorrow night. Damian has his orders to protect Gabe and Dick. They will be hidden within the confines of the Manor along with Leslie and Alfred."

"Well, she did say bring ' _Robin_ ' with you..."

Bruce grinned at the meaning. "She wasn't specific about _which Robin_."

"So true. So are you going to make Damian and I go to school? And you go to the office?" Tim asked.

"It's almost 5am, no I will just call us all in. Keep an eye on Gabe for me, I am going to stay down here with Dick."

"Sure thing boss. Night."

He left the room and headed back upstairs, Bruce looked around at the Robin costumes. Looking at the ages under each one he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Dick as Robin for so long, then Jason, Tim and now Damian. One day he would hang up the cowl and Dick already told him he would take over. Granted he doesn't think the young man really wanted to but would out of respect for him, Tim told him that when he graduates from college that he plans on dropping down to part-time crime fighting. That left doors of possibility wide open for Damian, and an invitation for Gabe to step up and assume the mantle if he still wanted it that is. Only time would tell…

* * *

 **A/N: Reactions? Tell me how you really feel about this story? I know you guys have comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce had been asleep for an unknown length of time when a gentle but firm hand shook his shoulder waking him up. Opening his eyes he saw Alfred standing there, his eyes full of concern.

"Master Bruce? Is everything alright? When I came back Master Tim told me Master Dick had flat-lined again."

Sitting up better in the chair he had been sleeping in he told Alfred tiredly. "Yeah, he has fluid surrounding his heart. He has a catheter in his chest to drain it when she relieved some of the fluid pressure it caused his heart to stop again. But his vitals are strong now from what I can tell, Leslie plans on taking the catheter out by early afternoon."

Looking up at the clock he saw that it was nearing noon. "Are the boys up?"

"Yes sir, Master Gabe has been up since about eight, Master Damian just got up and Master Tim slept on the couch in the study. He was just stirring when I came down here, Dr. Thompkins stayed the night in the guest room upstairs and was getting dressed when I went to check on her."

Bruce stood up and walked over to Dick, looking down he told Alfred. "This isn't going to happen again..."

Alfred had heard that tone in his voice before. "Sir, you're not suggesting that Master Damian and Master Tim hang up their capes, are you? Or forbidding Master Dick from ever going out again? and what of Master Gabriel? He wishes to follow in their footsteps as Robin."

"It's for their own protection..."

Alfred sighed heavily and then stated firmly. "Need I remind you that they are just as stubborn as you are? If you take this away from them now, they will retaliate and do as they wish without your approval. Or they will leave and never return. You know Master Tim is reaching his 18th Birthday soon, Master Dick just turned 20. They can both leave anytime they wish, seeing as they are both adults. Please, sir, do not push them away just because of this. They could be their normal selves and get shot, they do not have to be vigilantes to get hurt."

Bruce was looking at Alfred and didn't notice the movement at first until he felt a hand squeeze his own, it wasn't strong but it was enough to let him know Dick was waking up. Turning he looked down to see Dick trying to open his eyes.

"Oh thank God… Are you in any pain?" Bruce asked quickly.

Dick knew he couldn't answer properly and squeezed Bruce's hand once, he knew it meant he was in some amount of pain. Alfred rushed over with some pain reliever and injected it into the IV that Leslie had set up before going to bed earlier.

Dick opened his eyes and looked up at Bruce questioningly. Bruce told him. "You were shot in the chest, it punctured your lung. The catheter in your chest is to drain the fluid that began to surround your heart. It stopped twice, once before the catheter and once during the procedure. If you are worried about Gabe, don't be, Tim and Damian have been watching over him. You have been out for over 12 hours."

 _Thank God Gabe's alright, I was more worried about him than why all these tubes were coming out of me._ Dick silent thought. He motioned with his hand that he wanted to say something.

Bruce grabbed Leslie's pen and a pad of paper and handed it to Dick. He lifted his right hand and scribbled out _"Last thing I heard was her saying something about Robin?"_ Bruce read out loud.

Bruce bowed his head slightly and told him. "She wants Damian..."

The heart monitor jumped slightly as Dick became upset over this news.

"Dick, calm down, you are not doing yourself a bit of good getting upset. I have no plans of handing him over tonight. You as well as Gabe, Damian, Alfred and Leslie are all going to be well hidden while me and Tim handle Talia. Don't give me that look, Richard Grayson, I am going to call in backup if I need it."

Dick was getting sleepy because of the pain medicine that was flowing through his IV, he scribbled out another message. _"Who? Who's backing you up?"_ Bruce could now tell his son was getting too tired to continue this anymore.

Running a hand through Dick's hair he told him. "Don't worry about that right now, you considerate on getting well."

Giving a slight nod Dick went back to sleep, turning to Alfred he said. "He's a fighter, I will give him that."

"That he is sir, do you know where you will be moving him?"

Letting out a sigh he told the older man. "I was thinking of an unused room down here but with how cool and damp it is I don't want him to get pneumonia. I went up to the fourth floor and found a room at the end of the hall that hasn't been used in years, it's in the servants quarters up there. Small but usable."

Alfred thought for a moment then said. "If I remember that wing correctly, that door should have two locks on it, one's the knob its self then I think there's a chain lock on the inside."

"The room I'm talking about has a slight amount of dust in it, I would say it's been a while since it was ever really used."

Walking over and using the intercom he called Tim. "Tim?"

About a minute later. "Yeah, Bruce? Is Dick alright?"

"Yes, he woke up, but he's back to sleep again. I need you to have Damian watch Gabe, I need you to come down here to the cave and watch Dick for me and Alfred until Leslie gets down here."

Another pause. "Will do."

It didn't take long before Tim arrived. "So he woke up, is he in any pain? If not then I swear he's part Superman."

"He was in some amount of pain, but we gave him something for it, that's why he went back to sleep. Alfred and I have to go up to the top floor for a bit, just hang out here with Dick until Leslie gets here."

"Will do," Tim replied as he took a seat next to Dick's sleeping form.

Bruce and Alfred went up to the top floor and Bruce showed him the room he was talking about.

"Ah yes, I have not been in here for a while. The room I was talking about is across the hall, but this door if you look at it has a dead bolt on it."

Alfred told him studying the old oak door.

"Why do these doors have double locks and deadbolts?"

Alfred bowed his head for a moment and then told him. "Long ago, before your parents took over the house, there was a servant among your Grandfather's staff that would be quite cruel to the maids. That was back when I was staying in this part of the house but just on the other end near the staircase. So I took the liberty of installing these locks to protect them. When your Grandfather learned of the abuse the servant was causing he fired him but never ordered for the locks to be removed. Your father was very young at the time, and back then I was not the butler but I took care of your father."

Smiling Bruce told him. "And then you took care of me."

The old butler smiled at his former charge and told him. "Yes sir I did, and still do on occasion. Now about Master Dick. You are thinking of using this room?"

"Yes, the deadbolt would be better than a chain lock, you and Leslie along with Damian and Gabe will be up here. This house is huge, the League of Assassins would be looking for hours for you guys. I will send false leads making them think that you are not on this side of the house, however. And Gabe will have to remain silent. Damian has his orders of how to protect you all."

"He's not going to kill is he sir?"

"I told him not of he could help it. Tim keeps asking if I am going to bring Jason into this fight… I am hesitant to do that. He would protect you without question, or hesitation. I am not so sure about Dick, Damian, and Gabe though."

Alfred looked around the room for a moment before telling him. "Might I suggest you give him a call sir? He could be a last ditch effort for backup if you need it."

Looking over at the clock near the bed he saw it was now one in the afternoon, Jason would be up surely.

"For you, I will call him," Bruce told him as he walked out of the room with his old friend not far behind. They went to Bruce's study and he looked through his desk's top drawer and found Jason's phone number. It rang for a couple of minutes before a gruff voice answered.

"Who is it?"

Ignoring the rudeness of how the phone was answered Bruce said. "Hello, Jason."

"What are you calling me for Bruce? It's been what? Two years now?"

Biting his tough Bruce told him. "Jason, please listen to me, there has been an emergency. Dick is out of commission for a while at least..."

"Then call 'Replacement.'" Jason told him hotly.

"He's backing me up tonight, no, listen. I have to protect Alfred and Dick… this isn't easy for me, but, I need your help."

"The almighty Batman can't protect his Golden Boy by himself?"

"Jason just stop it, I have enough going on right now, do you remember Ra's Al Ghoul?"

"The demon that you fought before I came along? Golden Boy mentioned him to me. Why?"

"He had a daughter, she seduced me about 11 years ago, drugged me and got me drunk… well about a year ago I found out because of that incident I have a biological son who was raised by the League of Assassins. Like you he only seeks out to kill his enemies, there's more at stake than my beliefs about killing at the moment. Dick has a ward now, he found out he wasn't the last Grayson after all. He has a two-year-old cousin he's been caring for. If Damian is pulled away in battle there is no one left to protect Alfred, Dick, and Gabriel. I need your help to hold off the Assassins."

Jason let out a loud sigh and told him. "You do realize I use guns by means of protection?"

"At this point, I don't care, I have even given Damian permission to protect Dick, Gabriel, and Alfred by any means necessary."

Jason was sitting on his old worn out couch, running a hand through his messed up hair he sighed. He had not really spoken a word to Bruce in about two years now. Even then it was a fight, he knew that his surrogate father must be desperate if he wasn't willing to argue with him over the phone. He really didn't want to go back to Wayne Manor, but he cared a lot about Alfred, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he had a soft spot for Dick. He remembered he could be as hateful as possible and the older boy would forgive him at the drop of a hat. He could tolerate Tim, but he had no clue who Damian was or this Gabriel kid Bruce mentioned.

"So who would I primarily be protecting? The little kids? Or Dickweed?"

Bruce cringed at the change of nicknames and said. "Primarily Dick and his ward Gabriel. You would be surprised by how well Damian can hold his own in a fight. I have trouble controlling him sometimes."

"Is the kid well behaved? Or am I looking at a kid who's gonna get in my way?"

"He's good for the most part, he won't leave Dick's side so you don't have to worry about him getting under your feet."

Jason paused for a moment and looked around his apartment, then asked. "What happened to Dick anyway?"

Bruce heard a change in his former ward's voice and replied. "He was shot last night, he was unconscious for over 12 hours, and nearly died twice. At the moment he's in the Batcave on a ventilator, he has to remain that way for the time being. He has a punctured lung and fluid building up around his heart."

"Has the kid seen him like that yet?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yes, and it was hard to pull Gabe away from Dick when he had seen him. He's scared Jason, he lost his parents earlier this year and now faces losing the rest of his family. He's scared of losing Damian too, along with Tim. He's grown attached to everyone in the short time he's been here."

"You want me to show up as Red Hood? Or just Jason?"

Bruce felt hope rising and said. "Red Hood, I will explain to Gabe who you are so he won't be scared of you."

"So let's see, Timmy boy is this Red Robin I have been reading about? Dick is Nightwing. So who's currently Robin? Your son?"

"Yes, Damian is Robin. Tim only recently stepped away from the mantle and assumed a new identity."

"I see. So he's gonna be dressed up as Robin, gotcha."

"It's been what? Little over a year now since he's taken that identity hasn't it?"

"Yes, not long after… well, since that explosion at the warehouse with Joker."

Jason paused for a moment, then said. "Let's not talk about that. We are actually having a civil conversation for once."

Jason let out another sigh and stood up walking around the room. He stood at his window for a moment and then said.

"Bruce, I know we have a long way to go before we patch things up between us… but I am willing to help out in this case. Gotham needs Batman after all, and he will always need Robin. Seeing as there's a kid involved then yeah I will help out this once. Don't think I will start coming around more often after this."

Bruce nodded on his end and told him. "I don't expect you too."

Jason leaned against the window frame and let out a sigh, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this or not. He was still holding a grudge, part of him wanted to help and part of him wanted to tell Bruce to go take a flying leap.

He could hear Alfred say something on the other end of the phone, and then Bruce said he was still on the phone. Jason knew he needed to speak but words were leaving him. He thought about the little kid, and how frightened adults were at seeing Red Hood for the first time… if this kid hadn't been told about him it could really scare him for life. He may beat the hell out of punk teens, but he doesn't want to hurt an innocent baby.

"Bruce?"

"Yes, son."

 _God, it's been so long since I have heard him say that._ "Can I come over early? To meet the little kid?"

"Gabriel or Damian?"

"Both I guess, this way Damian knows I am not the enemy."

"I should warn you, Damian doesn't do well with change, he also doesn't like meeting new people. If he is standoffish, or rude don't take it personally… He's… He's had a tough past… I am trying to help him along, but he relapses sometimes. He attacked Tim and Dick when he first arrived, that's part of the reason why Tim stepped away from Robin."

Jason groaned, _what have I gotten myself into?_ "Ok, I will try and be civil. How does the smaller one do around strangers?"

"So far so good, he has been put in a couple of situations that he could have told people our identities but he hasn't. He even went as far as explaining to me that if we wanted people to know then we would not have been keeping it a secret."

Cocking an eyebrow Jason said. "It not so many words right?"

"No, this kid is highly intelligent. He has a firm grasp of common sense, he's a lot like Dick in some ways and some ways not."

"And he's 2?"

"Yes, he will be three in a couple of months."

"Wow, OK, I will be over soon."

"Ok, just come on in when you get here. And Jason, thank you."

"No problem old man."

Bruce chuckled at the nickname his wayward son gave him.

Hanging up Bruce looked up at Alfred. "He's coming..."

Tilting his head back he looked over at the opened door to see Damian standing there. Letting out a sigh he said. "Alfred, would you please prepare a room for our guest. I am sure after his trip he is going to be tired."

"Yes, sir." Damian looked up at Alfred as he passed him, then back to his father. "We are having a guest when the house is about to be invaded?"

"Come in and shut the door, Damian, I need to talk to you."

 _Oh great… now he picks the time to get on to me for my behavior yesterday…_ Damian thought as he walked to stand before his father.

Bruce could see the hesitation in his son's eyes. "If you are thinking I am getting on to you about yesterday, I'm not. Listen, our guest is my second ward, my adopted son Jason."

"The one Grandfather brought back to life? The one that Grayson told me a little about?"

"Yes, he is a loose cannon Damian. I never know what mood he is in when I call him. I try about every 3 months or so to call him, sometimes he answers and sometimes he doesn't. I was lucky today."

"Is he your backup for tonight? Is Drake staying hidden with me and the others?"

Bruce put his hands on either of his son's shoulders. "Not quite. He will be your back up, I got to thinking, if by some chance that the Assassins do happen to come across you all while in hiding and you are not in the room to protect the others then you are going to need back up. I never call him to help us out in cases like this, it's not a last ditch effort on my part to have him rejoin the family. He has to do that on his own, but I would be here to welcome him with open arms when that day comes. I told him about you, and about Gabriel. I think the only reason he's coming is to protect Dick and Alfred, and maybe Gabe too."

"Why? Was he close to Grayson before all this?"

"Not really, but he never acted as though he either likes or hates Dick. He knows Dick was the first Robin, and my oldest son, he has some respect for me there, and for him. He has a soft spot for very young children when a baby is in danger he won't hesitate to protect them."

Damian was silent for a moment and looked out the window _so the prodigal son is coming home? What if Father decides to make him stay? What would happen to me? Would he keep Todd and ditch me? Allow the Assassins to take me?_

Bruce could see Damian was struggling with something. "What's wrong son? Talk to me."

"It's nothing Father… So does he have the same orders I do? Grayson told me he is trigger happy."

Bruce sat back in his chair and put his arms on the leather arm rests. "Yes, by any means necessary. He is also to not allow you to be taken. He offered to come here early to meet you and Gabe. He also wants to check on Dick. So we are going to get everything moved around in that room upstairs and get Dick set up."

They were interrupted by the clock moving, turning Bruce saw Leslie come in. "Bruce, Dick is awake, I removed the ventilator and he is breathing on his own. He's also asking to see you."

Getting up he walked to the secret entrance with Damian in tow. Going down the stone steps two at a time he makes quick work of getting to his eldest son's side. Once in the Med Bay, he sees Dick with the head of the gurney raised so he could sit up better.

"Oh thank God, how are you feeling?"

In a raspy voice, Dick replied back. "Fine, hurts… where you gonna hide us?"

Bruce gave a mental sigh, _good, he realizes he can't fight right now. Not like this at least._

"On the fourth floor of the Manor, Alfred is up getting a couple of rooms ready for when we move you. I uh… made a call Dick… Damian won't be the only person with you."

Nodding and taking a slow sip of water to wet his dried out mouth from the ventilator Dick said. "Leslie said she and Alfred would be there too."

Shaking his head he said. "There will be someone else too."

"Stop being cryptic and just tell me," Dick demanded, his head and chest hurt and he didn't feel like talking much longer.

"Jason." Was all Bruce had to say to get Dick's attention.

"But we haven't heard from him in years."

"You haven't, but Dick, I have… I call him about every 3 months. Now whether he answers or not is a different story. I never told him until today about Damian or Gabe, he's on his way here now to meet them."

Dick looked at Bruce confused. "So he waits two years? And decides to pop in because of Damian and Gabe?"

Bruce let out a frustrated sigh and said. "Damian is going to be the primary person to guard you and Gabe, but, with the possibility that the League of Assassins could overpower him alone, I knew he would need backup. My only other option was to call in Red Hood, you are in no shape to fight, we both know that. I want you all safe while Tim and I are gone. With any luck maybe nothing will happen, but you know how I feel about 'luck', I don't believe in it. It took me about ten minutes or better to get him to agree. He is on his way here, he told me he doesn't want to scare Gabe in his Red Hood persona. He also doesn't want Damian to think he's the enemy, so he, on his own merit, has decided to come here to meet them."

Leslie walked over and checked on the catheter that was hanging from Dick's chest, she saw it was still empty.

"Bruce, I can remove this now, he's in no danger now that he is awake, no strenuous activity for about 6 to 8 weeks. 5 of those weeks you will be on bed rest."

Dick groaned as Leslie produced a needle with a sedative in it. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Now I am taking that catheter out of your chest, I really don't think you want to be awake when I remove it."

She injected Dick after a couple of minutes he was back to sleep again.

Bruce turned to Damian. "Let's go meet Jason, he should be here soon."

"Where does he live Father?"

"On the far side of Gotham, he lives in Crime Ally."

Damian shook his head, he wasn't going to even touch that one. He followed his father to the front door of the Manor and waited.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Bruce saw a Harley pulling up to the house, the driver had a duffle bag on the back tied down. Dismounting he saw the person to be his wayward son, the very son he had not seen in little over 2 years.

Bruce opened the door just as Jason came up the steps, they stared at each other for a few moments. Damian stood between his father and the doorframe watching them, he didn't speak, he wanted his father or the other son to speak first.

After several moments Bruce finally said. "Hello Jason, welcome back." He felt if he had said 'home' that Jason would have taken off right then and there.

Nodding Jason told him. "Thanks, so how ya been?" He didn't know what else to say to the older man, trying to remain civil over the phone and in person were two entirely different things altogether.

"Busy, come on in son," Bruce said as he put a hand on Damian's shoulder guiding the smaller boy back into the Manor.

Keeping his hand in place, he used his free one to shut the door behind Jason. "This is my son, Damian."

Jason studied the smaller boy. "He looks like you. So you're Tim's replacement?"

Damian wasn't sure how to answer that, but he told him. "I guess I am… I demanded that Father allows for me to join him in battle. I took it upon myself to take the costume without his knowledge, Drake was away at school when this all happened. Grayson had no knowledge of my existence at the time, I fought him when he found me about to… end the enemy."

Jason caught the drift of what he meant by that and said. "Let me guess, Dick stopped you?"

Nodding Damian replied. "I was brought up that you should make your enemies pay for their crimes, by lethal means. But Father has a different agenda on how criminals should pay."

"Justice not vengeance," Jason told him flatly. "Trust me I know kid, that was hammered into my head more times than I can count."

Bruce stepped back and allowed the two to talk, he was surprised that Damian was taken by Jason so quickly. But the conversation was quickly going in the wrong direction, but he wanted to see what Damian's reaction would be to that so he let them just keep talking.

"Was that when… or before, um..." Not sure if he should mention Joker or what happened to him he stopped talking abruptly.

"So Bruce did tell you about that."

Glancing over at Bruce he continued. "Did he tell you about the man that brought me back to life?"

Nodding Damian didn't know if it was safe for him to say it was his grandfather. "Yes, he told me, recently."

"These men that are coming after you, who's their leader?" Jason asked.

Swallowing hard Damian told him. "Talia Al Ghoul..."

Jason froze, he knew that name. "Relation to Ra's?"

Nodding Damian told him. "Ra's Al Ghoul is her father..."

Bruce could see how uncomfortable his son was getting and spoke up. "Jason, I wanted him to be the one to tell you, but, Talia and Ra's are the ones who raised him. Talia is his mother."

"And you're his father? Holy shit. How did this happen? Sounds like one hell of a tale." Jason told him.

Damian took a step back, from what he learned from Dick and from his father Jason didn't like Ra's that much, granted the man brought him back to life, he was still the enemy in his eyes, so this made him the grandson of the enemy.

Looking down at Damian, Jason told him. "Don't worry kid, you weren't there, I don't remember much from when I was revived but I do recall faces. And yours was not one of the crowd."

He could still see hesitation, in the boy and knelt down to him. "Damian, listen to me, I am not holding a grudge against you just because you have a demon for a grandfather and an apparent bitch for a mother. Sorry but it's true. Yes, it is hard for me to let go of a grudge, but what good does it do to hold one on a kid that was what, 3 at the time?"

He said the last part looking up at Bruce. "3 or 4, he's 10 right now about to be 11."

"Are… are you angry because I'm Robin now?" He didn't know why he felt nervous around Jason, but it could be the gun that he saw hanging from his holster on his belt. He was unarmed, so it did make him somewhat hesitant around the older boy.

Bruce could see the slight panic in Damian start to raise and said. "Damian, it's alright, he's not a threat to you or any of us for that matter."

Jason noticed how Damian kept looking down and to the right. He put his hand back and on the handle of his gun, he saw the boy jump. _The kid is scared of me…_

Standing up he said to Bruce. "You mentioned on the phone that there's a toddler here?"

Nodding Bruce told him. "Yes, Gabe, he's around here somewhere."

Jason gave a slight nod and took the holster off his belt and hung it on the coat rack on the wall. "Is that better Damian? Even the playing field? I didn't come here to scare you or pose a threat. I don't shoot kids, only criminals who shoot at me first. I may be angry at Bruce and hold a personal grudge against him, but again, you were not there."

"Neither was I but you hold a grudge against me," Tim said as he came through the foyer holding Gabe.

"Bruce we need to install baby gates! This kid managed to activate the clock and get into the Batcave." Tim told him as he walked up to his father and brothers.

Shaking his head he took Gabe from his son and told him. "Tim, don't start a fight, and second Gabe is a born acrobat, there is not a gate in the world this kid can't climb. Third, you know he's too damn smart for his own good so it's no surprise he learned how to activate the clock. It just means I have to remove the pendulum when I am not going to be in the Batcave or my study."

Jason gave Tim a dirty look before looking at the child in Bruce's arms. "Wow, so this is the little man you were telling me about. Hi there Gabriel."

The small boy hid his face in Bruce's shoulder. "Oh, you're not shy, this is Jason. Dick's younger brother."

Gabe looked into Bruce's eyes and then back to Jason. "Hi," he said softly. He kept his head on Bruce's shoulder. Looking over at Tim he asked. "What time did he wake up again?"

"Al said he woke up around 8."

Bruce looked at his watch. "It's almost 3 now, Gabe are you tired?"

Nodding his head and yawning he kept his head down. Jason smirked at the small boy and told his surrogate father. "You look so natural having a baby on your shoulder. He sure seems to like you."

"He likes Dick more, though, I guess you could say I am the substitute when Dick is not around, at the moment he's too injured to give Gabe any attention."

"For some reason, the child likes to mimic what I do in the training room. He barely listens to Father or Grayson, but if I say something or do something he will respond automatically."

Shaking his head Jason asked without responding to Damian. "So Bruce, when's this takedown of Talia supposed to happen?"

Looking at his watch he told him. "At sundown, did you see anyone on your way here?"

"I had to lose a cycle that was following me about two miles back but other than that no. I couldn't see the person's face he had a mask on."

Frowning Damian asked. "What kind of mask?"

"Like one of those ninja type things, but it was half wrapped around his head like a hood."

Upon seeing Damian grow pale Bruce asked worriedly. "Damian? What is it?"

"That's a scout assassin. Father, they are on their way here!"

"Calm down kid, there are two intersections you have to cross in that two miles. I sent him on a wild goose chase."

Damian tried to keep his control. "You don't understand, he probably tracked you somehow."

Frowning he turned to Bruce. "Does the League of Assassins know about me being alive?"

"No, they think you died in that explosion with Joker. They don't even know that he's alive and in Arkham."

Looking confused Tim asked. "Ok wait, Bruce, you told me there were two explosions involving Joker..."

"The second one Tim, the one I pulled them both out of, well I took Jason with me and shoved Joker out a window."

Damian couldn't help but give out a snort from trying not to laugh at that, the thought of his father pushing anyone out a window was very funny.

Sending Damian a warning look Bruce told them. "Alright, Tim help me move Dick upstairs, Damian take Gabe upstairs to the fourth floor. Alfred is up there preparing the room at the end of the hall. Jason, you can either follow him or us the choice is yours."

"I'll go with you."

"Alright, lets move. Sounds like we don't have much time."

* * *

Bruce, Tim, and Jason went to the Batcave where Dick was sitting up in bed awake. "How is he, Leslie?"

"I stitched up the incision where the catheter was, his vitals are all strong and good. If he is able he can walk short distances, no running, or be exercising for the time being."

Jason had been standing by the door while Bruce was talking to Leslie, he looked directly at Dick and said. "So you went and got yourself shot huh?"

The room went silent, the only thing that could be heard was the heart monitor. Dick looked over at the doorway and saw the last person he thought he ever would, it was one thing for Bruce to tell him Jason was on his way over and it was a total other to see him in the flesh.

Jason walked over to stand beside Dick, looking down at him he asked. "So how did this happen?"

"Talia Al Ghoul shot me, she was hiding in the shadows when I walked into a trailer at the abandoned Bass Circus grounds."

"Why would a circus up and leave? And why were you there to begin with?" Jason demanded.

"Following a lead, I had just walked into the room when she cocked the gun I didn't have time to react before she pulled the trigger. After that it's all a blur, I don't remember much else."

Frowning he turned to Bruce. "I assume you were there?"

"Yes, she told me it was a warning shot."

"A punctured lung is a warning shot? Man this woman has issues."

Damian came into the room and told them. "She's an expert shot if she wanted to kill him in cold blood she would have. She knew he could survive a punctured lung, but it is odd that she would have followed Father and Grayson to the grounds that part I do not understand. I firmly believe she had something to do with the Grayson murders."

Frowning deeper he looked back at Dick. "Uh did I miss something? Your folks died years ago?"

Bruce knew this could turn into a fight if the entire story wasn't told, turning to Leslie he asked. "Can he be disconnected from his IV's and the monitor? Or does he still need it?"

"He should be fine without it, it was only for while he was unconscious, Tim get the wheelchair over there."

Tim pulled the wheelchair up beside the gurney and waited as Bruce helped Dick into it after Leslie disconnected him. Bruce took Tim's place behind the wheelchair and held the grips firmly in his hands after Dick put his feet on the peddles. Thinking he told Leslie. "If you think it's safer for you, you can return to the clinic, that is if you think Dick will be alright with just Alfred looking over him?"

"That's probably the best idea, he should be fine."

"Thank you, Leslie, I'll call if we need you again."

She nodded and left the room, Bruce told Jason. "Follow us, we will tell you the entire story before Tim and I have to leave. Damian, go suit up and come upstairs."

"What about Todd?"

"I don't wear a costume any more kid, I have a helmet and that's it." Damian nodded and went to go change.

* * *

Bruce pushed Dick to the elevator and had to make Dick walk up the stairs, granted it was a slow process but he managed it without any trouble. Once in the room Dick laid down on the bed and got propped up on pillows. Bruce sat at the foot while Tim stood near the head, Alfred on the other side by the window. Jason stood in the doorway with Gabe sitting on the floor playing with a puzzle book at his feet.

Bruce cleared his throat and said. "This all started last spring, we were out on a routine patrol, Damian and I had already left and had made it home when a little while later Dick calls me and tells me to come over quickly, but as Bruce, not Batman. I get over there and there's a toddler sleeping in his bed. He explains how he found the boy's parents dead in an ally and with his pull as Nightwing and formerly as Robin he got Commissioner Gordon to agree to let him take Gabe to Dick Grayson since he is Bruce's ward.

The next day we looked into who the couple was. What didn't make sense was Dick didn't recognize them at first. Then after we did some digging we found out that there was another 'Flying Grayson's' family out there. In fact, his aunt and uncle had been part of a circus when Dick was growing up, Bass Circus was the name. From the information that we have uncovered Gabriel here is Dick's cousin, since Dick is his only living relative he was awarded full custody. We started uncovering suspicious facts about the circus like they harbored animal cruelty and abuse. We also found out that the manager, Bud Bassinger, was part of Zucco's 'family' as he called them. That was the lead we were following last night when all this happened."

They looked up when Damian came into the room dressed as Robin.

Jason was silent as he listened to Bruce's story about how Gabe came to become part of the family and how Dick got shot. He looked down at the kid and said.

"So, what is happening tonight? Why are you meeting Talia?"

Damian answered him. "Mother has this warped idea that I need to go back with her, she shot Grayson as a warning so that Father would hand me over tonight. But you should know my Father doesn't just hand someone over without a fight."

"Wait, but you are going to be here with us?" Jason responded questioningly.

Bruce spoke up. "I won't put him in danger by going against Talia, I am taking Tim along as backup. I know when Talia sees my refusal to cooperate that she will kill Dick."

"I still say dat even if you do dat she will come here anyways," Gabe said without looking up.

Jason frowned and looked at Bruce. "The little guys logical isn't he?"

Damian told him. "Yes, and he has a good point."

Dick sat silently and then looked over at Alfred. "I want you to hide too Alfred. I don't want you to put yourself in danger because of me."

"Master Dick, I am staying right here, if Master Jason gets occupied as well as Master Damian who will be left to look after Master Gabriel?"

"Good point Alfie. No one be here for me Dickie, you too sick to watch me right now." Gabe told him.

Jason shook his head and stalked over to Dick. "Listen, Grayson, you will cooperate and let Alfred do his job in helping you while me and the kid here are watching your back. I thought that's what Batman always taught us? To watch each other's backs when someone's down. Stop being a stubborn ass and just let us handle this, you are in no shape to fight."

"Yeah, Dickie! Stop being a stubborn ass!"

"Gabe! No repeating bad words!" Bruce exclaimed.

Jason had the right to look ashamed by that outburst. "Sorry, Gabe, don't repeat what I say got it?"

Gabe stood up and mock salutes him. "Yes, sir!"

Bruce looked at his watch and then to Tim. "Well, it's almost show time."

Damian walked over to the doorway and looked out, he didn't see or hear anyone, but he just had this feeling something was not quite right. "Father, I am going downstairs to check on things. I have this feeling something's not right."

Bruce nodded as his son left the room. Almost half an hour went by and Damian still had not returned...

* * *

 **A/N:** Reactions? Yeah if you can't tell I love cliffhangers.


End file.
